Verdade ou Desafio
by Nath Potter-Malfoy
Summary: Não mágica.Após a transferência,Harry conhece seus novos companheiros de quarto.Um deles parece fugir de qualquer tipo de contato com o resto deles.Os segredos de Draco tornam-se porem a ponte de ligação entre dois jovens tão problematicos.
1. Chapter 1

**Verdade ou desafio**

Harry Potter é somente mais um adolescente problemático com vicio em drogas, porem quando ele encontra com Draco Malfoy, no dormitório da faculdade, sua curiosidade o leva a procurá-lo. Problema sempre atrai mais problema.

**Atenção:** Essa é uma fanfic não-magica, ou seja nossos queridos personagens de Harry Potter são seres humanos comuns, simples troxas!

**Atenção 2:** Se você é incapaz de lidar com grandes emoções, não aconselho a leitura desta. Afinal, alem de relacionamento homem com homem, essa fanfic oferece também tremendas doses de tristeza, depressão, drogas, sexo fácil, abusos, e desespero pessoal.

* * *

**Capitulo 1- Bem Vindos**

Harry desceu da moto contente, e não pode deixar de encarar a maravilha que era a Faculdade de Hogwarts. Ouviu a breve buzina do carro que Sirius dirigia, e então ele parou ao seu lado e desceu.

"É lindo não?" ele perguntou sabendo como tinha se surpreendido a primeira vez que estivera ali.

O moreno sorriu e concordou. Viera transferido de outra faculdade, e ele não podia deixar de notar como essa era muito melhor. Localizado na pequena cidade universitária de Hogsmeade, a faculdade nova era imensa. Bem ao centro havia o maior dos prédios, com exatos cinco andares, ele ostentava um belo emblema do colégio no centro. Havia também dois outros prédios, um de cada lado do maior, esses com apenas dois andares.

"Vamos, você não vai ficar parado o tempo todo ai na frente. Pegue suas malas" Sirius disse e o moreno sorriu para ele o ajudando.

Crescera numa casa em Londres com os tios, já que seus pais morreram quando eram pequenos, e apesar dos maus tratos sofrido, ele se dera bem. Seu padrinho somente soubera da existência de Harry quase 8 anos após a morte de seus pais, tudo graças a uma briga que tiveram. O sobrinho realmente não o culpava.

Sirius era um importante produtor musical, e mesmo visitando Harry com freqüência na casa dos Dursleys, ele ainda era obrigado a morar em Los Angeles para trabalhar. Bom, pelo menos até o ano anterior, quando em uma das visitas finalmente assumira seu relacionamento com Lupin, seu antigo amigo de colégio.

Ele decidira então mudar para Londres de volta, e com isso, fez questão de mudar toda a vida de Harry. Ele comprara uma bela casa no interior, numa rua de alta classe, e fizera seu sobrinho pedir transferência da faculdade de direito que fazia para a faculdade de Hogwarts, de acordo com ele o lugar onde ele tinha conhecido seu pai e Lupin.

Harry se lembrava de ter hesitado com a idéia. Afinal, apesar dos abusos do Dursleys, ele finalmente tinha se ajeitado lá, e durante a noite, tinha o costume de fugir para festas onde ficava bêbado demais para sequer lembrar o seu nome, ou quando estava cansado, simplesmente sentava no telhado e puxava um baseado. Na casa de Sirius ele não poderia fazer isso.

Porem, do mesmo jeito que hesitara, ele acabara sendo convencido, quando o padrinho lhe comprara um moto, e dissera que ele viveria em dormitórios a maior parte do ano. Talvez se enturmar com o pessoal do colégio era exatamente o que precisava. E somente rezava para não ter que dormir com alguém que o impedisse de fumar ou coisa do tipo.

Junto ao tio, ele caminhou em silencio até o prédio da esquerda, notando que havia uma placa indicando que aquele era o dormitório masculinho. Atras da faculdade, escondida pelo prédio principal havia também outro prédio, com somente um andar.

"Você quer que eu entre com você?" Sirius perguntou deixando a mala na porta do prédio.

"Não, eu vou ficar bem, obrigado Sirius." Harry sorriu e abraçou o padrinho, feliz que ele não insistiu no assunto, e ficou observando quando ele foi embora.

Harry hesitou novamente, pensando em tudo que sua vida lhe tinha feito, em quanto sofrera e o quanto estava feliz por finalmente estar criando um novo capitulo. Dentro daqueles prédios ninguém saberia seu passado.

Ele botou um pequeno sorriso no rosto e caminhou para dentro, carregando uma mala e puxando a outra. Parou brevemente ao se ver em um imenso corredor muito bem iluminado e cheio de portas, isso o fez vacilar o sorriso, imaginando em qual dessas portas ele estaria acomodado, porem não precisou pensar muito quando alguém tocou seu ombro, chamando-lhe a atenção.

"Bom tarde." um garoto de faces arredondas sorria para ele. Suas roupas extremamente corretas e abotoadas fez Harry franzir o rosto.

"Bom tarde." O moreno respondeu hesitante.

"Você é novo aqui." Aquilo não lhe pareceu uma pergunta aos ouvidos de Harry porem ele concordou com a cabeça. "Oh, Bem vindo. Estava imaginando quando os novos alunos chegariam. Você esta atrasado. Sou Neville Longbotton, monitor do dormitório masculino."

"Hã... Prazer, Sou Harry Potter." Ele deixou a mala no chão para poder apertar a mão que o garoto lhe oferecia.

"Ah, Harry Potter, quarto 69, cama 6." Ele disse sem nem checar a prancheta que estava em suas mãos.

"É, talvez eu seja esse." Harry riu.

"É um prazer tê-lo em Hogwarts. Eu entendo que você esta aqui transferido não é?" ele perguntou mas não deixou Harry falar continuando "Curso de direito, eu faço esse também, mas não sei se iremos cair em salas iguais. Aqui, deixe me ajudar com as malas."

Harry não conseguia deixar de rir do garoto, que falava rápido e que quase caiu quando foi pegar uma de suas malas. Ele realmente era atrapalhado, e isso divertiu o moreno.

"Esse prédio está equipado com algumas cozinhas no fim do corredor para caso algum de nossos alunos mais esfomeados durante a noite" Neville comentou enquanto andava com Harry "O prédio ao lado é o centro de recreação, temos sala de ginástica, cinema, o refeitório principal, sala de estudos e outras milhões de coisas. Aqui, quarto 12." Ele comentou, batendo na porta e entrando.

Harry ficou feliz que o quarto era perto da porta, e entrou logo atrás do menino, surpreso quando viu 5 garotos sentados no chão do quarto rindo.

"Dean, você não devia estar aqui." Neville disse parecendo bravo.

"Oh, não enche Neville, é esse nosso ultimo companheiro?" Um jovem de cabelos cor de areia levantou-se na mesma hora, sorrindo e fazendo a cabeça do garoto que estava deitado em sua perna cair no chão com um baque.

"Sim, esse é Harry Potter. Vou terminar de arrumar os alunos" Neville disse se virando "Foi um prazer conhece-lo, Potter, e Dean volte para o seu quarto." E dizendo isso saiu fechando a porta atrás de si.

"Harry Potter, hã?" o garoto perguntou se aproximando e oferecendo sua mão. "Que tipo de nome de super-heroi é esse"

"Nunca pensei dessa maneira." Harry riu gostando do menino, pessoas capazes de dizer o que pensavam deixavam o moreno muito entretido.

"Pois parece. Sou Seamus Finnigan. Aquele é meu namorado, Dean Thomas" ele apontou para o moreno que tinha batido a cabeça no chão e que agora acenava sentado. Ele era o único que tinha se mantido assim.

"Olá."

"Oi. Sou Rony. Rony Weasley" um garoto com cabelos cor de fogo se aproximou e Harry sorriu o cumprimentando.

"Blaise Zabini" o ultimo deles esticou a mão para cumprimentá-lo e Harry não pode deixar de notar como ele era bonito, com a pele morena e olhos sedutores e negros.

"É um prazer conhecê-los." Harry sorriu pegando suas malas "Onde eu posso jogar isso?"

"Sua cama é a ultima." Seamus indicou e Rony pegou uma de suas malas para levar até lá. Harry sentiu-se tímido diante de tanta educação, porem somente jogou as coisas na cama e se virou para observar melhor o lugar.

O quarto era grande com exatas 6 camas grande com cortinas para a privacidade de cada um. Ao lado de cada uma havia uma cômoda com 5 gavetas grandes, sem contar um baú aos pés da cama. Harry notou que somente uma pessoa parecia ter se acomodado, que era a cama a sua frente, vendo as duas malas brancas de marca em cima da cama, e poucos pertences em cima da cômoda. A única janela existente no quarto ficava exatamente entre sua cama e a outra na sua frente.

Rony sorriu sentando na cama ao lado dele, Harry então notou que ele tinha varias sardinhas e olhos azuis profundos. "Eu to dormindo ao seu lado." Ele comentou "Seamus pegou a primeira cama, Blaise é essa na minha frente."

"E essa daqui?" Harry apontou para a cama na sua frente.

"Draco Malfoy" Blaise disse, e Harry notou que todos tinham voltado a sentar no meio do quarto "Ele passou aqui arrumou suas coisas e sumiu."

"Não acredito que aquele idiota vai dormir conosco." Rony disse categórico.

"Ei, vai com calma." Blaise disse "Já te pedi para não falar assim com ele."

"Porque?"

"Malfoy é um babaca metido." Rony disse recebendo uma reprimenda pelo olhar de Blaise.

"Eu não conheço esse nome de algum lugar?" Harry forçou a memória.

"O pai dele trabalha para Riddle, o prefeito de Hogsmeade."

"O cara mais sujo e filho de uma puta da face da terra." Seamus adicionou "Sempre arruma confusão e esta louco para banir um bar gay no centro da cidade."

"Não, não é isso, eu vi o nome dele em algum lugar." Harry apertou os olhos e então se lembrou. "Ele mora na minha rua. Quer dizer, uma rua acima da minha, numa casa branca e imensa."

"Você mora na mesma rua da mansão Malfoy?" Seamus pareceu surpreso.

"Sim. Ou melhor, meu padrinho mora, eu estou ficando com ele agora, mas só nos feriados."

"E seus pais?"

"Morreram. Quando eu era criança, num acidente de carro. Fui o único sobrevivente."

"Oh, sinto muito."

"Sem problemas." Ele sorriu. "Mas porque temos que tomar cuidado com Draco Malfoy?"

"Ele tem enfrentado uma fase complicada." Blaise comentou "Sra. Malfoy me pediu para ficar de olho nele."

"O que aconteceu?"

"Ninguem sabe." Rony comentou com comida na boca.

"Ele esta bem abatido ultimamente. Só estou pedindo que não fiquem mexendo com ele." Blaise disse categórico querendo dar essa conversa por encerrado.

"Hm." Harry copiou os companheiros de quarto sentando no chão, e recebeu do moreno um pote de bolo de chocolate. "O que é isso?"

"Bolo. Minha mãe sempre me manda trazer para alegrar meus colegas." Rony corou diante daquilo.

"Bom, eu estou feliz de ter ficado no seu quarto. Quem sabe ela não manda mais comida" Seamus disse pegando mais bolo, enquanto o namorado parecia estar semi dormindo.

Harry riu, vendo que todos pareciam se conhecer mais ou menos ali.

"E porque aquela cama tá vazia?" Harry perguntou, sabendo pela pergunta de Neville que Dean não deveria estar aqui.

"Minha culpa." Seamus sorriu.

"Nossa culpa" Dean o corrigiu falando pela primeira vez, ele parecia o tipo bem quieto de rapaz.

"Ano passado teve um problema com o antigo companheiro de quarto deles quando eles resolveram assumir." Blaise explicou sério. "Esse ano Vicent Crabbe quis mudar de quarto assim que viu que estava conosco."

"Que coisa chata." Harry comentou, sabendo como aquilo era realmente um problema. Se lembrava de um antigo aluno em sua faculdade que tivera o mesmo problema.

"Espero que esteja OK." Seamus disse sério pela primeira vez. "para você."

"Eu não me importo, realmente." Harry disse rápido.

"Que bom" o garoto voltou a sorrir. "Agora me diga, nome de super herói, e roupa de rockeiro rebelde, o que realmente é você?"

Harry riu alto. Já fazia tempos que as pessoas falavam de suas roupas, e ele realmente não se importava com isso. O moreno vestiu calças jeans velhas, e um poucos maiores do que seu tamanho certo, ela só se mantinha firme por um cinto, mas mesmo assim deixava metade da cueca quadriculada vermelha à mostra. Sua camiseta era verde escura e apertada contra o corpo que ele se esforçava para manter firme e malhado, para complementar usava coturnos pretos e o casaco de couro preto de motoqueiro que ganhara de Lupin para combinar com a moto.

Não demorou muito para que Harry estivesse rindo junto com todos os outros meninos do quarto. Ele adorou seus companheiros, Rony era barulhento, e tinha uma namorada que era a melhor estudante da faculdade. Blaise era mais quieto, e sempre enviava olhares cheio de malicia para o moreno, não demorou muito para alguém soltar que ele tinha certa obsessão em dormir com tudo que se movia. Seamus e Dean eram as combinações perfeitas. Enquanto um parecia ter uma opinião sobre tudo, e nunca calava a boca sempre sorridente, o outro era mais quieto, e somente ria das besteiras do namorado.

"Ei, temos que nos vestir." Blaise disse encarando o relógio pela primeira vez.

"Por quê?" Harry encarou surpreso quando todos se levantaram.

"Festa de recepção." Blaise disse jogando a mala na cama e a abrindo. "Dentro dos dormitórios podemos usar a roupa que quisermos, porem para irmos a qualquer lugar dentro do prédio principal precisamos usar os uniformes. Você comprou não?"

"Sim." Harry comentou vendo que ninguém hesitou em despir-se para vestir-se, e como não tinha nada para fazer, foi até sua mala fazer o mesmo.

Realmente não desejava ter que lidar com sua mala, mas de maneira preguiçosa, abriu-a e jogou seus sapatos que estavam por cima da mala no chão com descaso. Tinha trazido somente seu coturno e dois tênis all star preto. Ele retirou as roupas do colégio. Tinha comprado duas calças grandes para si, e umas quatro camisetas brancas de botão. Após vestir-se, ele calçou o tênis, e então encarou os amigos.

"Nós ficamos realmente bonitos com essas roupas." Harry disse sorrindo notando que nenhum deles tinha colocado as roupas para dentro. Inclusive, a de Seamus estava inteirinha amassada.

"Claro." Seamus disse sorrindo enquanto tentava dar um nó em sua gravata. "Cadê a sua?"

"Boa pergunta" Harry alcançou a mochila que usaria para os livros do colégio, caçando a sua gravata que tinha comprado de ultima hora.

Somente foi capaz de encontrá-la no fundo da mochila quando tinha jogado todo o resto do conteúdo na cama, e sem nem se importar em dar um nó, correu atrás dos companheiros que o apressavam na porta do quarto.

Harry caminhou ao lado dos colegas, conversando com Blaise sobre as salas de aula do prédio principal, e sobre seus horários de aula. Ficou sabendo que todos os seus colegas estavam no curso de Administração, menos Rony, que estava com ele, mas como havia diversos horários, com diversas turmas, talvez eles não fossem ficar na mesma sala. Só tinha como ficar realmente sabendo quando os horários fossem entregues durante a recepção.

Com calma o moreno os seguiu até um grande Auditório onde se sentou no fundo junto a seus amigos. Observou dezenas de pessoas sentadas em volta com roupas idênticas, a única diferença sendo as saias das garotas. E não pode deixar de sorrir quanto a isso. Quando que ele se imaginou em uma faculdade tão correta quanto à vestimenta?

Estava tão alheio analisando os alunos que nem notou um senhor de barba comprida parando no centro do palanque, porem notou o silencio que fez na sala.

"Uma boa tarde a todos os alunos, antigos e novos" o velho disse chamando atenção de Harry, ele parecia curiosamente simpático "Eu sou Albus Dumbledore, diretor de Hogwarts. Gostaria de dar alguns recados com relação ao nosso maravilhoso inicio de ano em Hogwarts."

"Seus horários de aulas serão encontrados na saída desde auditório, só procurem o seu curso, e dêem seu nome para o professor. Para os alunos novos, e para os fizeram questão de esquecer nossas regras nessas férias" algumas risadas varreram o auditório "Devo lembrar-lhes que é obrigatório o uso de uniforme durante o período de aula e dentro do prédio principal. Também gostaria de lembrar que nosso horário para o toque de recolher é às 11 horas, após isso qualquer aluno encontrando fora de seu dormitório poderá sofrer com detenção."

"A cidade de Hogsmeade pode ser visitada sempre, desde que as pessoas sigam os horários, é claro. Agora, para maiores problemas, procurem a professora Mcgonagall. Caso alguém venha a se machucar nossa enfermaria estará sempre aberta." Ele sorriu simpático.

"Agora, nosso jantar será servido no refeitório, onde teremos nossa pequena festa de recepção. Agradeço a todos pela atenção"

Harry notou que o silencio terminou assim que ele se virou para sair, e um pouco perdido acompanhou a seus amigos, que faziam comentários sobre o corpo docente.

"Ei, Harry" Rony o chamou o puxando "Vem comigo, nosso curso fica para lá."

O moreno acenou e correu atrás da cabeça ruiva no meio daquele mar de pessoas. Não demorou muito para eles chegarem na porta de uma sala, onde uma mesa grande fora instalada e um papel escrito direito colado em cima. O professor que estava parado na mesa parecia curiosamente divertido com os alunos.

"Bom dia, professor Slughorn" Rony o cumprimentou.

"Bom dia, Weasel" o professor disse animado, e apesar do ruivo corar, ele não corrigiu seu sobrenome "Temos um novo aluno?"

"Harry Potter, senhor" o moreno se apresentou sorrindo.

"É um prazer conhecê-lo, senhor Potter. Sou Horacio Slughorn, chefe do curso de direito." Ele se apresentou folheando por dezenas de papéis, e parecendo realmente perdido "Por favor, garotos, assinem seus nomes para que possamos saber quem já pegou seus horários."

Harry roubou a caneta de Rony e assinou seu nome, pegando seu horário de aulas e um pequeno folheto com regras.

"Eles continuam os mesmos" Rony comentou folheando as paginas. "Ei, essa é nova. Nada de tatuagens a mostra."

"Que tipo de escola proíbe tatuagens?"

"O tipo muito correto." Rony então encarou a orelha de Harry "Acho que você vai ter que tirar isso também."

"Meus brincos?" Harry perguntou colocando a mão na orelha automaticamente. Desde os 15 anos ele vinha colecionando furos, e hoje possuía 4 na parte superior, um transversal, um no tragus e duas argolas em baixo. Tudo em somente uma orelha.

"Sim, pelo menos os de cima." Rony comentou e eles se surpreenderam como o tempo tinha escurecido, tanto pelo fim do dia, quanto pelas imensas nuvens de chuva, desde que eles entraram. Com medo de pegarem chuva, correram até o prédio do refeitório encontrando Blaise com Seamus e Dean na porta.

"Ei, como estão nossos horários?" Blaise perguntou conforme eles se encaminharam para o refeitório.

"Bem folgado." Rony comentou entregando seus horários, e pela primeira vez, Harry deu uma olhada no seu. Ficou feliz notando que a maioria de suas aulas começavam as 9 e meia da manhã, poderia dormir até mais tarde.

"Você ficou na turma de alguém?" Seamus perguntou roubando o papel da mão de Harry enquanto eles se sentavam. O refeitório era gigante, com quatro mesas grandes atravessando o ambiente. Cada uma dessas mesas possuía pratos e comida. Para a felicidade de Harry, bife, ovo, e salsicha também estavam no cardápio.

"Ele esta comigo no terceiro período de quinta. Estudo das leis de comércio." Blaise comentou.

"Filosofia comigo." Dean disse servindo-se.

"E só. Que pena, existem anos que as turmas ficam mais misturadas." Seamus disse, encarando meio enojado o prato imenso do namorado.

"Nem na minha turma ele ficou." Rony comentou, sendo o único que estudaria Direito com ele.

"Quem não ficou na sua turma?" Uma garota apareceu ao lado do ruivo, ela tinha cabelos castanhos bem cacheados, e meio revoltosos, seus olhos eram calmos e gentis.

"Harry. Ei, esta é Hermione, minha namorada" Rony apresentou-a, parecendo realmente orgulhoso. A garota sentou logo ao lado do ruivo, após abraçar Seamus por cima da mesa.

"Prazer Harry." Ela sorriu.

"Ah, Olá."

"Ei, Mione, como está seus horários?" Blaise perguntou, parecendo fazer uma piada, já que todos riram.

"Eles estão cheios." Ela enviou um olhar de ódio para os três meninos a sua frente.

"Mione estuda Direito e Relações internacionais." Rony explicou para Harry rindo "E quando pode assiste às aulas de Administração."

"Eu não gosto de perder tempo, OK?" os meninos na mesa voltaram a rir, e dessa vez, Harry riu com eles.

"Vocês estão com inveja." Ela disse categórica, começando a se servir.

"Ei, Blaise. Você se lembra da regra da tatuagem e dos piercings?" Rony perguntou, mudando de assunto.

"Não, estipularam essa depois do burro do Flint ter tatuado uma cobra em suas costas." Blaise comentou, seu prato quase vazio de tão pouca coisa.

"Harry tem piercing." Rony comentou e então encarou o moreno "Blaise é especialista em regras do colégio, e como quebrá-las"

"Você tem piercing?" Seamus perguntou com olhos arregalados. "Você realmente é um roqueiro rebelde!"

"Que tipo você tem?" Blaise perguntou ignorando o garoto.

"Achei que eu só precisaria esconder. Tenho na orelha." Harry comentou , e então tirou o cabelo da frente para mostrar suas orelha, somente os dois de baixo eram visíveis se ele não fizesse isso.

"Meu deus, Isso é que é prazer de se furar." Blaise comentou sorrindo. "Acho que não tem problema. Desde que mantenha tudo escondido."

"Foi o que meu padrinho me disse. Tive que tirar o meu da boca." Harry comentou tirando de dentro da camisa um colar comprido de metal com uma pequena argola na ponta.

"Meu deus. Quantos milhões de furos você tem?" Seamus perguntou.

"Vários. Tenho na língua, no freio e no mamilo." Harry tirou a língua para fora mostrando o piercing, e então a ergueu para mostrar o que tinha na parte de baixo.

"Gente, ou você é masoquista, ou realmente não tinha o que fazer da sua vida." Seamus comentou.

"Eu sempre achei bacana." Harry comentou.

"Dá para notar. Isso não dá problema?" Seamus perguntou com a boca cheia.

"Desde que você tenha cuidado claro que não." Harry sorriu, o jantar estava delicioso, assim como a companhia dos amigos.

Estava se divertindo com as constantes perguntas deles sobre sua vida, nunca tivera ninguém interessado em sua vida, porem ele ainda fez questão de evitar certas respostas. Eles não precisavam saber de tudo de cara.

Harry terminou de comer rapidamente, porem todos continuaram lá, conversando, e logo mais uma leve musica começou a tocar no refeitório fazendo Blaise reclamar sobre como aquele colégio tentava ser bacana sem conseguir. E aquilo levou a uma animada conversa sobre musica. E então sobre bandas, e de volta para o colégio.

Eles somente se tocaram que estava tarde quando se viram quase sozinhos no refeitório, o que fez todos se levantarem se encaminhando para o quarto. Somente Rony ficou para trás para poder passar um tempo com sua namorada, nem que fosse pouco, já que eram quase 10 horas.

Seamus entrou no quarto gritando sobre como seria obrigado ficar longe do seu namorado, porem parou ao mesmo tempo, atraindo o olhar de todos para o canto do quarto onde uma cama estava com as cortinas fechadas, indicando que Draco provavelmente dormia.

"Ele não vai falar com agente?" Harry perguntou quando todos baixaram o tom de voz.

"Eu disse para ir com calma com ele. Uma hora ele aparece." Blaise comentou despindo-se e vestindo seus pijamas.

Harry hesitou encarando as cortinas fechadas, a curiosidade lhe atingindo forte. Qual seria o problema desse garoto, porque ele parecia evitar conhecer a todos no quarto. O moreno suspirou, sabendo que tinha um fraco por pessoas perturbadas, porem voltou a se concentrar em sua mala, sabendo que teria que arrumá-la.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

A semana passou voando na visão de Harry. Todos os dias ele acordava tarde e corria para as aulas, algumas vezes encontrava seus companheiros de quarto no refeitório no almoço, porem na maioria das vezes somente os via quando se retirava para o quarto um pouco antes do jantar.

Dean tinha escolhido aquele quarto como seu, e passava mais tempo lá do que no seu próprio, dizendo que odiava seus companheiros. Blaise logo tinha encontrado alguém com quem se enganchar, e duas vezes Harry entrara no quarto encontrando-o quase nu com a garota, uma caloura da turma dele. Rony sempre estava no pátio central, um lugar onde havia varias cadeiras e mesas exatamente no centro dos três prédios, já que a Hermione se recusava a entrar no dormitório masculino dizendo ser contra as regras.

Harry adorava o jeito como em somente uma semana já estava totalmente à vontade perto dos amigos, tão a vontade que na maior parte do tempo andava somente de calças no quarto. O moreno tinha achado também um horário para malhar na academia do colégio, logo antes do jantar. E mesmo com as piadas dos companheiros de quartos, eles sempre acabavam o acompanhando.

De Draco, ninguém nem tinha ouvido falar. Ele sempre saia cedo para as aulas, e quando todos voltavam do jantar, as cortinas de sua cama já estavam fechadas. A única coisa que conseguira descobrir durante todo esse tempo foi que ele era um loiro com a face mais angelical de todas, e fora Blaise quem lhe dissera o que somente atiçou sua curiosidade.

Harry também descobriu que havia um lago atrás dos prédios, e que ele era rodeado por uma floresta, o que fazia uma bela cena. Durante varias vezes na semana, o moreno fugiu para lá, para fumar o seu baseado de todos os dias, ou simplesmente contemplar aquilo.

Na sexta feira depois de das aulas, e um pouco antes do jantar todos os seus companheiros acabaram combinando de sair e ir para o bar gay no centro, o que fez todos animar. Inclusive Blaise, que acabou revelando ser um fã de 'um sexo diferente' de vez em quando, o que fez Harry rir alto.

Como suas aulas terminaram cedo, Harry correu de volta para o quarto, querendo se arrumar antes de todos. Odiava ter que dividir o banheiro com os companheiros, mesmo que eles tivessem 3 chuveiros e 3 pias diferentes.

Estava saindo do prédio principal quando um cabelo loiro o chamou atenção. O sol, que estava se pondo, brilhou naqueles cabelos tão claros, quando o tal garoto se virou indo em direção ao lago. E Harry não pode se segurar em segui-lo.

O garoto sentou-se no chão, a frente do lago, ainda com o uniforme do colégio, e retirou um bloco de desenhos, se concentrando nele logo em seguida. Harry sentiu-se meio doentio por ficar o encarando, mas não conseguia tirar os olhos daquele belíssimo cabelo. Ele era loiro, mas de um tom tão claro que pareceria falso em qualquer outra pessoa. Sua cintura era fina, esguia, e os ombros largos. O cabelo tocava seus ombros e eram todos puxados para trás com esmero.

O moreno hesitou, mas estava ciente de que precisava ver o rosto dele, e por isso caminhou, fazendo questão de fazer barulho e se aproximou do loiro.

Estando a somente dois passos dele, sua atenção foi trazida a Harry, e ele pode sentir sua respiração parar quando se viu encarando aquele rosto.

O loiro tinha um rosto anguloso, fino, que lhe dava um ar aristocrático e angelical. Sua boca era fina, porem delicadamente vermelha. Suas bochechas estavam coradas pelo vento gelado que começava a soprar, e os olhos eram de um tom de cinza claríssimo, porem o encararam com frieza. Harry soube na mesma hora quem era aquele garoto.

"Olá." O moreno disse, se esforçando para recuperar as palavras, aquele era de longe o garoto mais belo que ele já vira em sua vida.

O loiro somente acenou, parecendo ficar meio surpreso com a educação de Harry.

"O que esta fazendo aqui sozinho?"

"Aparentemente não estou sozinho" ele disse sério, e Harry voltou a estremecer com aquela voz, baixa e contida.

"Ah. Desculpe, não vi que você estava aqui, ai só quis ser educado." Harry comentou, e então sorriu da maneira mais calorosa que conseguia. "sou Harry Potter."

"Eu não perguntei." O loiro disse e voltou a se virar para o desenho, desprezando completamente o moreno.

Aquilo irritou Harry, que abriu a boca para responder, porem hesitou antes de falar algo. E bravo consigo mesmo virou-se para voltar ao quarto. Queria ter falado algo decente, queria ter conversado, mas aparentemente o tal Draco Malfoy se achava bom demais para o resto das pessoas.

Sua mente praguejou contra a beleza daquele menino. Porque os mais bonitos sempre tinham que ser tão babacas? Harry se perguntou entrando no quarto.

De maneira tempestuosa, tomou um banho rápido e saiu do chuveiro vestindo somente suas cuecas samba canção. Sua mente ainda longe de tirar Draco da cabeça. Vestiu-se de maneira automática, colocando suas calças largas e vestindo o cinto.

Estava fuçando na segunda gaveta, onde estavam suas camisetas, tentando encontrar algo vermelho para explicar seu humor quando a porta se abriu.

Harry se virou, pronto para xingar algum de seus companheiros de quarto porem se surpreendeu quando viu o loiro parado na porta parecendo ainda mais surpreso e envergonhado com a presença semi nua do moreno.

"Ola" Harry disse novamente, sorrindo de leve diante da sem graça dele.

Draco voltou a acenar somente e correu para sua cama, escondendo o livro de desenho na primeira gaveta e se ocupando em separar vários produtos de banheiro.

"Você vai ficar evitando todos no quarto mesmo?" Harry perguntou não conseguindo se conter.

"Sempre que eu conseguir." Ele disse sério.

"E você não vai nem se apresentar." Harry se aproximou da cama do loiro, ainda deliberadamente nu da cintura para cima.

"Sou Draco...Malfoy." ele disse lançando um olhar sem graça para a barriga do moreno.

"Harry Potter" o moreno se apresentou novamente esticando a mão para cumprimentar o garoto, e notando que ele pareceu brevemente assustado com aquele movimento.

"Eu já sei." Draco encarou a mão do moreno, hesitando.

"Mas estou me apresentando de maneira formal."

"ok..." Draco disse e então se levantou finalmente pegando a mão do moreno. Ele era alto, com 1,80, e mesmo assim Harry ainda o encarava de cima, o que deixou o loiro meio assustado.

"É um prazer finalmente conhecer o misterioso quinto aluno do nosso dormitório."

"Misterioso?" Draco ergueu as sobrancelhas, presunçoso.

"Eu estou aqui há uma semana e hoje foi a primeira vez que vi você."

"No lago, quando você quis me perseguir." Draco disse como se fosse obvio.

"Não estava te perseguindo."

"Claro que não." Ele respondeu irônico.

Harry abriu a boca para responder, para se defender, porem a porta do quarto voltou a se abrir e Blaise entrou com Rony parecendo ambos surpresos com a presença de Draco.

"Malfoy." Blaise sorriu "Resolveu sair da toca?"

"Fui obrigado" o loiro disse lançando um olhar de desprezo para Harry. "Mas se soubesse que estava tão mal acomodado teria continuado escondido." Ele disse e dessa vez olhou para o ruivo.

"Cale a boca, Malfoy." Rony respondeu bravo "Você não tem nada melhor para fazer? Tipo, ficar atrás de Riddle, ou ele te expulsou da campanha depois da ultima que você aprontou?"

Aquilo pareceu fazer efeito no loiro, que depois de parecer levemente machucado, o enviou um olhar de ódio e correu para se esconder no banheiro.

"O que eu tinha te pedido, Rony?" Blaise virou para ele bravo.

"Ele que começou!" o ruivo bufou se jogando na cama.

"O que ele aprontou?" Harry perguntou, tão curioso.

"Ele se envolveu numa briga de bar." Blaise disse, encarando a porta do banheiro "Honestamente, ninguém sabe o que ele estava fazendo lá, e nem o porquê da briga. Mas ele apareceu todo machucado e isso já serviu para o tablóide supor a briga de bar, e o pai dele ficar uma fera."

Harry concordou, e então hesitou. Queria poder falar mais com o loiro, queria poder conhecê-lo, mas como pelo jeito ele continuaria o evitando o resto da semana, o moreno suspirou e voltou a se arrumar, se esforçando para animar-se para a saída com os amigos.

* * *

N.A. Aqui estamos, outra nova fanfic para voces! =D

Como voces puderam ler, essa não será uma fanfic educada, ou feliz. Já faz muito tempo que eu tenho uma certa obsessão em problemas pessoais absurdos, no caso, depressão, rebeldia, uso abusivo de drogas, estupros, abusos sexuais e coisa do tipo. Então, finalmente resolvi escrever uma historia que deixe claro o sofrimento humano na sua melhor forma =D

Espero que voces tenham o estomago forte ;D E espero tambem que voces me comentem sobre esse capitulo. Sei que ele foi meio parado, mas eu precisava explicar as coisas para todos =D

Se o final sera triste? Provavelmente nao. Afinal sou uma dama =D (E o que isso tem a ver ninguem sabe!)

Mas leiam, comentem, e me digam como estou me saindo ;D


	2. Chapter 2

**Verdade ou desafio**

Harry Potter é somente mais um adolescente problemático com vicio em drogas, porem quando ele encontra com Draco Malfoy, no dormitório da faculdade, sua curiosidade o leva a procurá-lo. Problema sempre atrai mais problema.

Atenção: Essa é uma fanfic não-magica, ou seja nossos queridos personagens de Harry Potter são seres humanos comuns, simples troxas!

Atenção 2: Se você é incapaz de lidar com grandes emoções, não aconselho a leitura desta. Afinal, alem de relacionamento homem com homem, essa fanfic oferece também tremendas doses de tristeza, depressão, drogas, sexo fácil, abusos, e desespero pessoal.

* * *

**Capitulo 2 – Os Jogos**

Draco estava ciente de que parecia uma criança evitando os colegas de quarto, mas também estava ciente o que a maioria dos alunos do colégio pensava dele. Então, de maneira mesquinha, ele se isolou, foi dormir antes, e acordava mais cedo, somente tinha contato com os alunos de sua sala, e mesmo assim era pouco.

As coisas estavam indo muito bem, pelo menos até sexta, quando aquele garoto o perseguiu. Ali estava outro problema, como que um garoto com aquela aparência poderia ser tão... charmoso?

Se lembrava de estar concentrado em mais um de seus desenhos, sentado na beira do lago, imaginando que se ficasse ali até quase anoitecer poderia desencontrar dos colegas de quarto. Em sua mente, estava tudo traçado. Até que ouviu passos atrás de si.

Draco tinha ótimos ouvidos, talvez sua própria vida o fizera assim, mas de uma coisa ele sabia, quando o loiro se virou, pronto para mandar a pessoa para bem longe dele não esperava encontrar aqueles olhos.

O moreno tinha cabelos pretos bagunçados, e compridos, tapando parte de sua testa e suas orelhas, a pele era lisa, e havia um delicado sorriso brincando em seu rosto, de maneira natural. Mas o que realmente atraiu Draco, foi aquele olhar que recebeu. Verdes. Por si só já eram uma cor exótica, o loiro pensou, mas naquele tom, ah, aquele tom era impossível de se encontrar. E brilhavam com tanto carisma que fez sua mente hesitar.

Deu graças a Deus por estar no grupo de debate no ano anterior, e por ter ganhado, talvez somente aquilo o fez pensar rápido o suficiente, e de maneira bem mal educada fez o garoto se afastar.

Mas a distancia física não serviu para que Draco deixasse de pensar no menino, e foi isso que o fez levantar bufando. Ignorando o desenho do por do sol que tinha começado a trabalhar mais cedo.

Já fazia tempo que notava seu interesse pelo mesmo sexo. Fatos do seu passado, que com força ele mantinha longe de sua mente a maior parte do tempo, o tornaram mais propenso a notar as formas masculinas de maneira mais atenta, e Draco curiosamente gostava do que vira. Até tentara dormir com sua amiga, levar um relacionamento normal adiante, ciente de que seu pai o mataria, logo depois de deserdá-lo publicamente, se soubesse o mínimo interesse em garotos por parte dele. Mas assim que dormira com a menina, viu o erro que fizera e desistira. Não era como se já não tivesse feito um monte de coisas que deixariam seu pai de cabelo em pé. E era melhor ele acostumar com a idéia de que talvez, Draco morreria só, melhor ele acreditando que fosse um ser assexuado do que_ gay_. Céus, até a palavra parecia errada em sua cabeça.

Foi pensando nisso que Draco se esforçara a colocar uma cara feia na porta do quarto, esperando que se alguém tivesse lá, o evitaria ao ver quem era. Realmente não esperava encontrar exatamente o mesmo garoto que o perseguira no lago. E pior, _sem camisa!_

Draco hesitara, surpreso, porem não ia ficar se fazendo de idiota, então entrou tempestivo, correndo até sua cama. Esperava ser evitado, ou odiado, talvez lidaria melhor com aquilo, mas realmente não esperava que o moreno se aproximasse dele para outra conversa. Aquele garoto parecia um poço de surpresas.

"Você vai ficar evitando todos no quarto mesmo?" o garoto perguntou se aproximando com um pequeno sorriso no canto da boca.

"Sempre que conseguir." Draco resistiu à tentação de respirar fundo para tentar recuperar a calma. Não poderia se deixar ver nervoso.

"E você não vai nem se apresentar." _E_ _você vai se recusar a vestir uma camisa?_ A mente de Draco o amaldiçoou.

"Sou Draco... Malfoy" e incapaz de resistir mais lançou um breve olhar para aquela barriga. Firme, malhada, como se freqüentasse a academia sempre. A pequena argola no mamilo dele o fez imaginar coisas que sua boca gostaria de fazer, que realmente não queria ter imaginado. _E lá se vão os anos de concentração para a assexualidade_.

"Harry Potter" o menino esticou a mão, pronto para cumprimentá-lo que nem um ser humano normal, porem seu reflexo foi rápido e o fez arquear o corpo. Reflexos de alguém que já tinha apanhado.

"Eu já sei"

"Mas estou me apresentando de maneira formal."

Tratou de esconder seu nervosismo e segurou a mão dele o mais breve que conseguiu. "Ok..."

"É um prazer finalmente conhecer o misterioso quinto aluno de nosso dormitório."

"Misterioso?" Draco não conseguiu evitar de erguer as sobrancelhas, para ele aquilo era um real elogio.

"Eu estou aqui há uma semana e hoje foi a primeira vez que vi você."

"No lago, quando você quis me perseguir." Draco disse, curioso como o moreno adquiriu um tom rosado.

"Não estava te perseguindo."

"Claro que não." Ele respondeu irônico, porem antes que Draco pudesse mandá-lo ir embora, ou deixá-lo em paz, aquela confusão de garotos entrou no quarto.

_Maravilhoso. _Ele repetiu para si, ciente de que mesmo antes de conhecê-los, já os odiava. Tinha pesquisado seus companheiros, e sabia que um deles tinha um namorado, o que não faria seu pai feliz, e o outro era um Weasley, então não o faria feliz. O único que salvava era Blaise, mas somente porque era proibido de irritá-lo por questão de família.

"Malfoy." Blaise sorriu para ele como se fossem melhores amigos "Resolveu sair da toca?"

"Fui obrigado"ele disse, e como imaginou que não os teria como amigos mesmo, resolveu irritar o ruivo. "Mas se soubesse que estava tão mal acomodado teria continuado escondido"

"Cale a boca, Malfoy." Rony respondeu bravo "Você não tem nada melhor para fazer? Tipo, ficar atrás de Riddle, ou ele te expulsou da campanha depois da ultima que você aprontou?"

Era obvio que ele responderia aquilo, era obvio que traria Riddle para o meio da conversa, e por isso Draco se esforçou em não pareceu machucado, e irritado saiu se escondendo no banheiro. De maneira infantil, ele fugiu até o ultimo Box de banheiro e se sentou dentro, trancando-o. Dava graças a Deus por Hogwarts se importar com a particularidade de cada aluno e colocar boxes escuros e temperados, de maneira que ninguém nunca notaria o que exatamente ele estava fazendo lá.

Ouviu o barulho da zona que os colegas fizeram antes de sair, e somente se permitiu levantar quando estava em perfeito silencio.

No fim, não faria diferença, Potter poderia até tentar, mas ninguém o queria como amigo. Fora exatamente o que ocorrera no primeiro ano, ele tinha entrado com todas aquelas promessas de festa, bebida e talvez sexo, para fazê-lo esquecer da prisão que era sua casa. Porem todos se aproximaram dele pelo mesmo motivo, dinheiro, e quando descobrirão que seu pai simplesmente não se importava com a etiqueta de dar mesadas para o filho, fugiram rapidamente.

Nem mesmo o Audi A4 que ganhara de aniversario de 18 anos fora suficiente. Agora, tinha um maldito carro parado na garagem de Hogwarts e nenhuma vontade de usá-lo, ou amigos.

Draco era uma pessoa solitária. Assexuado. E incapaz de beber por conta de remédios para sua depressão. E daquele jeito estava fadado a continuar mais depressivo.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Naquela noite, nem mesmo os remédios fortes foram capazes de dopá-lo, e como era sexta, e imaginava que seus colegas demorariam muito a chegar, se chegassem, Draco deitou de pijamas na cama, a cortina aberta, enquanto fuçava na internet.

No verão tinha descoberto um curso de desenhos industriais na cidade, e com a mentira de que faria algum curso de administração que inventara, ele fora capaz de fugir da chatice da sua casa e do desespero que era trabalhar na campanha de Riddle. E por isso, seus desenhos do caderno estavam vagarosamente ganhando forma no computador.

Estava ficando realmente bom, o que o deixava feliz, já que sua mãe apreciava tanto seus desenhos. Ela era a única que vira, com a desculpa de que precisava de uma bela estampa para sua nova coleção de bolsas, e acabara o fazendo prometer que nunca desistiria de desenhar. Realmente, era a única coisa que ele sabia fazer.

Ele bocejou, enquanto aplicava outra camada de sombra no lago, sabendo que preferia estar desenhando certos olhos verdes. O relógio ainda indicava 2 horas da manhã, o que o surpreendeu quando a porta se abriu forte, e todos os colegas entraram no quarto fingindo um silencio.

Nenhum garoto daquela faculdade ficava tão pouco na noite numa sexta feira, e já ia perguntar o que estava acontecendo, quando logo após de um Seamus preocupado, Harry Potter apareceu, semi carregado nos braços de Blaise.

"Meu Deus." Ele não foi capaz de se segurar vendo que o ruivo não estava ali.

"Que bom que esta em pé, Draco." Blaise comentou, e Seamus caiu na risada com algum comentário de Dean. Provavelmente bêbado. "Precisamos de ajuda com o causador de confusão."

"EI!" Potter gritou parecendo envergonhado quanto todos mandaram ele calar a boca. O rosto dele estava inchado no lado direito, e o sangue corria solto de um imenso corte na testa, seu nariz fora provavelmente quebrado, e também tinha um corte no centro dele, seu queixo estava inchado, assim como as mãos.

"O que ele aprontou? Bateu com a cara na parede?" Draco comentou levantando-se e surpreendendo quando Blaise o deixou cair em sua cama. "Ei, tire ele daí, vai sujar o lençol de sangue."

"Eu tiro a camisa..." Harry comentou como se não fosse nada, e fazendo força para se erguer tirou o casaco de couro e a camisa vermelha. Nem Blaise nem Draco fizeram esforço algum para pará-lo, ou ajudá-lo.

"Você pode curá-lo?" Blaise perguntou, sorrindo e recolhendo as roupas, enquanto o via cair deitado.

"Não, eu não sou mágico."

"Vamos lá, ele é seu colega, mostre respeito."

"Ele que deveria mostrar respeito por si mesmo e parar de bater a cara na parede." Draco comentou porem suspirou pegando na primeira gaveta um kit de primeiros-socorros. "Ponha esse moleque sentado."

Harry pareceu achar divertido aquilo, e rindo se ergueu, sentando na beirada da cama.

"Quão bêbado você esta, Potter?" Draco perguntou, separando a gaze e o esparadrapo que faria o curativo.

"Acho que um pouco. Estou vendo dois Dracos, mas isso não é o paraíso?" ele disse sorrindo, e dessa vez nem o loiro conseguiu segurar a risada.

"Maravilhoso. Pegue uma toalha e água, Blaise" ele ordenou, e quando virou-se para encarar o moreno, viu que Seamus e Dean estavam também sentados na cama ao lado da de Draco, olhando interessados e bastante alcoolizados.

"Aonde?"

"Aonde oras? No banheiro, seu burro." Draco comentou bravo, e viu o amigo sair pelo canto do olho sem maiores comentários. Sua atenção voltou rapidamente para a testa do garoto.

Sem hesitar, ele segurou o queixo de Harry para fazê-lo ficar parado e afastou seus cabelos. O corte não era fundo, mas era grande alcançando da sobrancelha até a linha do cabelo quase.

"O que ele aprontou?" Draco perguntou curioso, quando recebeu uma tigela desconhecida cheia da água e uma toalha de rosto verde escura.

"Você não vai nem acreditar" Seamus disse voltando aquele jeito tão falante e animado dele. Draco evitou virar toda sua atenção para a conversa, molhando o pano e limpando o sangue, segurando a risada quando Harry reclamou de dor. "Nós estávamos saindo do bar, e decidimos ir para aquela boate gay nova que abriu. Qual o nome mesmo?"

"Insight."

"É, isso mesmo. Bom, estávamos lá, esperando na fila, e Gregory Goyle aparece do além, e começa a xingar agente. Nossa, você precisava ver, Harry ficou muito possesso! Ele saiu da fila e disse que era para ele se desculpar, que nós éramos melhores pessoas que ele. Foi ai que Goyle se irritou de vez e partiu para cima, e você sabe né, depois que aquele garoto entrou para o time de futebol, ele ta vinte vezes maior. Me surpreendi que Harry conseguiu quebrar o nariz do cara"

"Conseguiu?" Draco perguntou surpreso, feliz em constatar que o dele ainda estava intacto.

"Sim. Ele é grande mas não é dois" Harry disse parecendo estranhamente animado.

"E desde quando um garoto como você sabe lutar?" Draco perguntou rindo enquanto cortava um pequeno pedaço de esparadrapo para prender no corte no nariz de Harry.

"Não sei, desde quando um garoto como você sabe fazer curativos tão bem?" Harry perguntou, o alcoolismo indo embora aos poucos.

"Aprendizados de vida." Draco comentou misterioso.

"Posso dizer o mesmo. Ai." Ele reclamou, quando Draco terminou de estancar o sangue da testa.

"Olha isso." Draco disse, rindo diante da forma que aquela cicatriz tinha ficado. "Goyle merece um premio por socar raios na testa das pessoas."

"Raios?" Blaise perguntou curioso e se aproximou, comendo um pedaço de chocolate. "Ei, Harry! Você tem um raio na testa agora!"

Draco riu, ciente de que aquela seria o tipo de cicatriz que marcaria, porem antes que Harry levantasse, ele o segurou "Amanha você vê sua cicatriz,Potter. Deixe-me terminar o curativo para poder dormir."

O moreno acenou e tentou não reclamar de dor enquanto Draco terminava tudo, e escondia o corte com gazes. Os olhos do loiro desceram para os verdes de Harry, e se surpreenderam quando o viram encarando abertamente.

Sem graça, por ter sido flagrado na sua vontade de encará-lo, e por estar sendo encarado tão claramente, o loiro se afastou, pegando um remédio em sua bolsa.

"Tome isso, vai ajudar com a dor."

"Daqui a pouco." Harry comentou se levantando.

"Tome agora." Draco ordenou, guardando suas coisas.

"Agora precisarei vomitar tudo que eu bebi essa noite." E ele sorriu mesmo diante da expressão de nojo do loiro. "Depois tomarei o remédio. Obrigado Draco."

Ele sorriu e saiu, indo até o banheiro com uma calma não comum a um bêbado. Seamus e Dean murmuraram boa noite, vendo que a animação tinha acabado, e Blaise rapidamente inventou uma desculpa para sair do quarto, provavelmente para pegar alguma garota.

Draco não se importou com ninguém, de maneira mecânica, desligou o computador e guardou suas coisas, deitando-se e fechando as cortinas.

Esperou até ouvir Harry caminhar para fora do banheiro e cair na cama a sua frente, e mesmo quando deitou sua cabeça no travesseiro, seu único pensamento, foi que ele tinha sido a primeira pessoa a chamá-lo de Draco, por vontade própria.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Já era quase 10 horas quando acordou, e um pouco mal humorado, ele se levantou. A cama de Blaise ainda estava arrumada, o que indicava que ele não tinha passado a noite no quarto, nada surpreendente aquilo, a de Rony também estava inutilizada, aquilo sim surpreendente. Harry dormia só com a calça da noite anterior, deitado de lado, deixando muito mais do que a metade da cueca preta aparecer, e Draco não conseguiu segurar seu pensamento enquanto encarava aquilo.

O moreno precisava tomar os remédios, ele tentou se lembrar e afastar qualquer desejo que tivesse pela manhã, tudo que não precisava naquele momento era uma ereção num quarto cheio de gays. E então encarou em volta, notando que até Seamus e Dean tinham acordado estranhamente cedo e sumido.

"Maravilhoso" Draco praguejou pegando a pequena pílula.

Como se sentia muito mal humorado, ele simplesmente chutou a cama de Harry, fazendo-o pular de susto.

"Acorda, é hora do remédio." Draco comentou seco, tentando disfarçar o fato de que o menino conseguia parecer ainda mais sensual enquanto bagunçava os cabelos e bocejava.

"Outro?"

"Sim, é para dor. Você vai ter que tomar outro a noite, agora vai." Ele esticou a mão que segurava o remédio.

"Sem água?"

"Eu não sou sua babá, Potter." Ele disse e se surpreendeu quando o menino riu. _Quem é que achava que falta de educação era algo engraçado? _Draco se perguntou.

"Tá." Ele se sentou coçando o rosto e então pegou o remédio, virando goela abaixo.

"Agora levanta o rosto, deixa eu ver os machucados." Draco ordenou, os olhos verdes o encararam com sonolência e um algo mais mexeu com o estomago do loiro.

Ele engoliu em seco, e se fez de desentendido, abrindo os curativos, feliz por ver que nenhum deles tinha sangrado durante a noite. O queixo ainda estava um pouco inchado e parecia estar adquirindo uma coloração roxa, o corte no nariz estava bem, mas o da testa parecia ainda mais com um raio.

"Parabéns Potter, você foi muito capaz de destruir seu rosto." Ele murmurou, voltando a fechar os curativos.

"Eu não o destrui. E foi por uma boa causa."

"Defender a honra de Thomas e Finnigan. Você é realmente um herói." Ele gozou.

"Se nós permitirmos que os babacas continuem tratando uma pessoa assim somente pela escolha dele, ninguém nunca vai aprender."

"E se envolver em uma briga garantira como o direito deles?" Draco riu "Você esta péssimo."

"Não estou não." Harry sorriu "Eu pareço perigoso com esses machucados, conseguirei entrar em muitas camas por isso"

"Que pensamento... maravilhoso" Draco ironizou erguendo uma sobrancelha. Não queria estar caindo no charme de Potter, e por isso se afastou, fugindo da conversa.

"Ei, Draco." Harry o chamou quando ele voltou a sentar em sua cama. "Obrigado pela ajuda."

O menino sorriu de maneira maravilhosa, e então voltou a virar-se e deitar, caindo logo no sono, e deixando Draco novamente surpreso de como seu nome parecia tão certo na boca dele.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Para a surpresa do loiro, Harry fugiu para uma festa naquela noite, logo após tomar seu remédio, e em outra na noite seguinte. O moreno não voltou a se meter em confusão, mas logo Draco percebeu que o sonho de vida de qualquer estudante de faculdade, era a vida dele.

Harry sumia sempre na sexta, sábado e domingo. Algumas vezes com os colegas de quarto, outras sozinhas. Durante um mês, o moreno não quebrou esse padrão uma vez sequer, pelo contrario, certas vezes era capaz de encontrar festas até nos dias de semana.

Ninguém mais no quarto parecia achar aquilo estranho, pelo contrario, eles se divertiam com a obsessão do garoto de se acabar em festas.

Draco também notou, que apesar de sumir, Harry sempre aparecia em casa até o meio dia, quando não voltava durante a madrugada mesmo. E como na maior parte das vezes encontrava o loiro despertando, graças a sua mania de acordar excessivamente cedo, ele sempre ia se sentar e tentar iniciar alguma conversa, mesmo que Draco o xingasse e mandasse ir embora.

Os colegas de quarto pareciam achar aquilo divertido, e até começaram criar certa intimidade com o loiro, cumprimentando-o nos corredores, ou pedindo coisas emprestadas. E aquilo deixou Draco extremamente suspeito, já que era obvio que eles só o tratavam assim por conta do moreno.

Harry tinha saído na noite anterior, uma sexta, exatamente um mês depois de terem conversado pela primeira vez, não que Draco realmente contasse as datas. Mas como imaginou que não teria muito que fazer, ele passara o dia trancado nas salas particulares da biblioteca estudando para suas provas iniciais que começavam na segunda. E somente voltou para o quarto às 8 horas da noite.

Não tinha ouvido falar de nenhuma festa aquela noite, mas tinha certeza que o moreno tinha encontrado algo, e levaria todos os colegas juntos, deixando o quarto no mais absoluto silencio para Draco. Não conseguiu nem segurar um sorriso, quando entrou nos dormitórios pensando na paz, porem o sorriso morreu assim que abriu a porta.

"Ei, Draco!" Harry pareceu animado em vê-lo.

O moreno estava centrado bem de frente pra ele, jogado no chão, somente com um short preto curto, que Draco suspeitou ser uma samba-canção. Blaise estava ao lado dele, soltando uma sonora gargalhada, também só de bermudas, mostrando músculos tão firmes quanto o primeiro. Seamus e Dean estavam abraçados, e usavam seu pijamas que combinavam, já que um era cheio de emblemas do Batman, e o outro do Robin. Rony era o único que estava vestido decentemente, e parecia fazer isso pela namorada que parecia culpada por estar sentada lá. Havia duas garrafas ao lado do moreno.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" ele perguntou, sabendo que estava sendo mal educado, mas incapaz de se segurar.

"Verdade ou desafio" ele apontou para a garrafa, nem parecendo se importar com o tom de voz de Draco "Com shots² de tequila!"

"Maravilha" Draco murmurou e pulou todos, atravessando o quarto até sua cama.

"Você não quer jogar?" Harry perguntou, e o loiro pareceu ainda mais surpreso.

"Quais são as regras?" ele perguntou suspeito.

"Nenhuma. Para toda a verdade desce um shot." Ele sorriu "Simples assim."

"Não, obrigado."

"Deixe de ser medroso. Prometo que pego leve com você." O moreno piscou um olho para ele de maneira sugestiva fazendo Draco erguer uma sobrancelha surpreso. Imaginou o que exatamente aquele garoto tanto queria com ele, o que o fazia estar sempre mexendo e conversando com o loiro.

Não estava acostumado a ter gente dando atenção para ele, e por isso, jogou os cadernos de estudos na cama e caminhou devagar até a roda. "Você não precisa pegar leve comigo." Ele disse. "E vocês realmente deveriam aprender a usar roupas."

"Eu não me oponho com a nudez." Seamus apressou em dizer erguendo a mão como se estivesse em aula.

"Eu não me refiro a você, seu tarado." Draco disse acido, sentando justamente entre os dois homens semi-nus.

"Deixe de ser tão careta, Draco." Harry sorriu. "Você deveria tirar a camisa também. Pessoas são mais felizes quando estão mais libertas."

"Sim, porque isso fez todo o sentido." Draco murmurou. "Como se começa isso?"

"Já começamos. Está na vez de Seamus."

"Bom, deixe me pensar. Harry." Ele sorriu, e o moreno pegou o copo servindo-se de um shot e virando tudo com uma careta. "Sua posição sexual favorita."

Draco corou violentamente, ciente de que a brincadeira era muito mais tensa do que parecia.

"Dificil. Tenho que escolher só uma?" Harry perguntou parecendo nenhum pouco tímido com aquilo. "Acho que gosto de prensar pessoas contra a parede." A roda riu, porem a única coisa que Draco conseguiu foi se imaginar naquela situação.

"Hermione."

"Eu passo."

"Rony?"

"Para o Blaise." Ele sorriu, mesmo a namorada estar lançando olhares tenebrosos para ele. "Quem era aquela garota que você estava agarrando noite passada?"

"Hm..." ele sorriu misterioso quando Harry lhe passou o copo, e trocou um olhar de cumplicidade com o garoto que fez Draco sentir certo ciúme. "Não era uma garota."

"Quem era?"

"Theodore Nott." Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas levemente fazendo Rony abrir a boca surpreso.

"Você é...?"

"Isso é outra pergunta, Rony. Sua vez Harry."

"Ok. Para Draco." Ele sorriu para o loiro que o encarou surpreso por ter sido chamado.

"Eu quero saber..." ele apertou os olhos, enquanto encarava Draco longamente "A sua posição favorita."

"Não." Draco voltou a ficar muito vermelho encarando o copo que Harry lhe oferecia.

"Não vai me dizer que você nunca...?"

"Eu não sou virgem, Potter." Ele o cortou mal educado e tomou o copo, virando o conteúdo de uma vez, e voltou tossindo, ciente de que nunca tinha tomado nada tão forte.

"Então responda. Essas são as regras."

"Eu gosto..." ele suspirou, sentindo o rosto queimar. "defazernochuveiro" Draco mentiu, falando rápido, não se sentindo nem um pouco melhor por isso. Como exatamente alguém como ele poderia ter uma posição favorita.

Harry riu alto. Divertido com a vergonha do loiro. "Sua vez agora."

"Eu passo" ele murmurou ranzinza.

"Minha vez." Blaise sorriu, extremamente feliz com aquilo. Talvez mais do que deveria. "Harry."

"Vocês tem que parar de escolher só eu." Harry murmurou mas virou o copo de bom grado.

"Quantas pessoas você já dormiu com?" Draco abaixou a cabeça diante daquela pergunta. Como exatamente ele poderia ter aceitado entrar naquela loucura ainda era um mistério.

"Perguntas tão difíceis. Hm..." Harry hesitou parecendo realmente contar "Muitas cara. Mais do que eu gostaria."

"De um numero."

"Olha. Eu tive uma fase meio complicada, que eu simplesmente acordava na cama de pessoas, algumas vezes, com muitas outras pessoas juntas. Então realmente, não tenho nem idéia do numero." Harry disse fechando os olhos e fingindo-se envergonhar com aquilo.

Draco teve que se concentrar para fechar a boca que tinha aberto na surpresa da informação. Ok, o menino era maravilhoso de lindo, e provavelmente tinha a capacidade de entrar na cama de qualquer um, mas realmente não imaginava que ele seria tão fácil assim.

"Para Blaise." Dean disse calmo. "Você beijou Theodore Nott?"

"É, pode dizer que nós fizemos isso também."

"Continua em Blaise" Seamus disse rápido "Você é gay desde quando?"

"Prefiro pensar em mim como uma pessoa aberta sexualmente." Ele riu do próprio comentário. E então começou a explicar. "Sou de uma família clássica e antiga. Quando tiver idade suficiente, provavelmente meus pais arrumaram algumas garotas que tenham sangue azul para eu escolher e me casar. Malfoy sabe bem como é isso. É a lei de nossas famílias. Então, porque não aproveitar enquanto ainda posso?"

Ele sorriu e Draco abaixou os olhos, sabendo que aquilo era a pura verdade. Ao contrario que o pai de Blaise parecia realmente não se importar com a galinhagem do filho, sempre culpando a tenra idade, enquanto o seu pai o mataria se ele estivesse com outro homem, e outras pessoas o matariam se ele estivesse com alguma garota.

O jogo continuou, parecendo decair de nível a cada momento mais. Hermione logo foi embora, levando Rony junto com ela, e ai a coisa pareceu piorar terrivelmente. Não demorou para descobrir a posição sexual favorita de Seamus e Dean, assim como eles tinham enfrentado os pais em questão de namoro, e como tinha sido sua primeira vez, e o irlandês, já meio bêbado começava a murmurar coisas no ouvido do namorado que provavelmente Draco não queria imaginar.

Blaise parecia o que menos se queimava na roda, suas respostas eram sempre curtas, e ele não parecia ficar bêbado nunca. Harry já estava terrivelmente afetado pela bebida, em uma de suas breves pausas, ele se jogara no chão e ficava encarando o teto com um sorriso no rosto um tanto quanto safado.

A única pessoa que lhe fazia perguntas era Harry, e ele realmente não tinha muita criatividade, o que o deixara em uma posição confortável, feliz por ninguém saber quase nada da sua vida. Uma garrafa já tinha acabado, enquanto a outra estava na metade.

Blaise levantou de um pulo, assustando todos. "Já que esta todo mundo muito louco, e os dois ai estão prestes a se agarrar no meio do quarto" ele apontou para Seamus e Dean, mas Draco sentiu-se corar, ciente de que também estava encarando Harry a muito tempo. "Talvez Nott ainda esteja afim de morder os lençóis."

A roda riu, e ficou só observando enquanto o moreno se vestiu rapidamente enquanto digitava algo no celular. Ele somente acenou enquanto saia pela porta.

"Bom... nós vamos dormir, não é Dean?" Seamus mentiu descaradamente, e nem o namorado foi capaz de manter-se sério, enquanto ele o arrastava para detrás da cortina.

Harry riu e se jogou para trás, fechando os olhos.

"Vai dormir no chão, Potter?" Draco perguntou pegando o copo e o resto de bebida e de maneira metódica deixou na estante de Harry dirigindo-se para sua cama.

"Obvio que não." Ele se levantou de um pulo, parecendo meio tonto e então caminhou certeiro para a cama de Draco, se jogando confortável.

"O que você esta fazendo, Potter?"

"Descansando." Ele disse se ajeitando na cama, folgado "Eu achei que era só loucura da minha mente abalada pelo soco de Goyle mas sua cama é realmente mais gostosa que a minha."

"Potter." Ele o chamou, sentindo um arrepio quando os olhos verdes o encararam. "eu vou me arrumar para dormir, e acho bom você estar fora daqui quando eu voltar."

Harry riu, e Draco foi até o banheiro, se trocando em um dos últimos boxes do banheiro, como já tinha mania, e então se esforçando para enrolar na higiene, ciente de que ela por si só já era demorada. Ele passou o creme no rosto, para tirar oleosidade e então passou colônia, sua favorita, mesmo sabendo que ia se deitar. _Asseio_, ele repetiu para si mesmo, _não para Potter_.

Ele caminhou de volta para o quarto, não sabendo se ficou feliz ou irritado quando viu Potter ainda deitado em sua cama, com um caderno em mãos. Draco se aproximou.

"Você continua na minha cama" ele disse e pode ouvir os breves gemidos vindos da primeira cama.

"Você que desenhou isso?" Harry perguntou virando o caderno.

Draco sentiu o coração parar, odiava que as pessoas vissem seus desenhos, mas não tinha nem idéia de que tinha aquele desenho na ultima pagina do caderno. E nem que estava tão bom.

No desenho, a mãe de Draco estava sentada em uma cadeira de praia, os olhos calmos, encarando o chão,enquanto um belíssimo sorriso brincava em seus lábios. Não tinha pintado, mas tinha trabalhado com afinco nas sombras, fazendo o belo cabelo de Narcisa voando, revolto, assim como o vestido comprido. E então se lembrou, tinha feito aquilo nas férias que passara na Itália. As melhores férias de sua vida, se ele lembrava bem, e desenhara a mãe enquanto fingia estudar, ciente de como era difícil encontrar imagem tão bem feita em seu caderno de desenho.

"É muito bom, Draco" Harry comentou puxando o caderno de volta para ele.

"Obrigado." Draco corou.

"Você deveria mostrar para essa mulher o desenho. Aposto que ela se sentiria muito honrado."

"É minha mãe. E ela provavelmente iria querer uma bolsa com esse desenho" Draco disse sorrindo e pegando o caderno das mãos do moreno escondendo na primeira gaveta de sua estante.

"Uma bolsa?" Harry perguntou apertando o corpo contra a parede para que Draco deitasse ao seu lado.

"Ela é uma designer" Draco disse, sentindo que se deitasse ficaria muito perto do moreno, sentou com as pernas cruzadas ao lado dele. "Faz bolsas únicas para as madames da cidade. Esta ficando bem famosa agora. E é louca para usar algum desenho meu em um padrão de bolsa"

"Como ela se chama?"

"Narcisa, porque?"

"Sua mala. Foi ela quem fez não?"

"Como você sabe, Potter?" ele encarou-o suspeito.

"Tem um N e M na frente. Posso não parecer, mas sou muito esperto." Harry sorriu. "Posso ver seus outros desenhos?"

"Não."

"Porque?"

"Porque ninguém vê meus desenhos sem ser minha mãe." Ele comentou, sentindo que soava meio infantil, e respirando fundo deitou-se na cama. Sim, ainda estava mais perto de Potter do que realmente gostaria, mas o fato de que o moreno encarava o teto lhe dava uma falsa segurança.

"Ei, você passa perfume para dormir?" Harry perguntou rindo. A cama era grande, mas não tanto assim, e os braços de Draco estavam apertados contra os do moreno, fazendo o loiro agradecer aos céus por estar sempre usando manga comprida.

"É colônia." Draco o corrigiu, e então gelou.

Harry virou o rosto e enfiou a cabeça na curva do pescoço do loiro, provocando-lhe um arrepio incapaz de ser contido quando sentiu a fungada do garoto. "Cheiros cítricos. Combina com você."

"Isso quer dizer que sou azedo?" Draco perguntou tentando soar menos desesperado com a proximidade.

"Eu gosto de cheiros cítricos." Ele murmurou, e então se ajeitou de lado, fechando os olhos.

"Potter, você não vai dormir aqui."

"Hmmm..." Harry concordou, porem Draco sentiu que aquela era uma batalha perdida, vendo que ele parecia realmente cansado.

Respirou fundo, e até cogitou fugir para a cama de Potter, porem num impulso, que provavelmente seria condenado pelo pai, ele puxou a cortina, tirando o excesso de luz da sua cara, sabendo que estava muito preguiçoso para ir apagar a luz central do quarto. Por isso, somente ajeitou-se, ainda de barriga para cima, e fechou os olhos. Pronto para dormir.

* * *

**Tecla SAP:** 1. Shot: aquela pequena copinho de dose, eu juro que não sei o nome disso no Brasil, então fica shot mesmo.

_N.A. Há! Sou enrolada, mas to tentando ser uma melhor pessoa! =D Aqui está mais um doce chappie para voces se fartarem! aproveitem, e esqueçam os erros porque eu ainda não encontrei minha beta. Acho que ela morreu de vez._

_Avisos, assim como comentado na outra fanfic(vou comentar de novo para quem não a le.) estou indo viajar. Então provavelmente esse será o ultimo chappie do ano, ou não se consegui invadir a casa dos meus primos. =D _

_Aviso numero dois. Muita gente me perguntou sobre a questão do sofrimento. Sim, eu colocarei algumas cenas BEM tensas, e eu só estou enfatizando isso para que ninguem seja malvado comigo e me denuncie ou coisa do tipo (acontece com mais frequencia do que gostariamos). Então eu pensei bem, e toda a vez que for ter algo mais... nervoso(E eu não digo somente para Lemon) eu darei um pequeno aviso no chappie. O que voces acham?_

_Agradecimentos a: **Totosay de cueca** (O Harry muito gatinho tá sempre querendo salvar Draco, adoro esse lado grifinório!) **Lari SL** (Obrigada, continue lendo! E eu tambem adoro esse tipo de assunto.)**Rafaella Potter Malfoy** (Obrigada. Adorei o seu sobrenome... porque será!) **AniaGreen** (Tambem não acredito no lado bom moço de Harry, somente na coragem grifinória de se envolver com perigo, e ir atras de Draco é exatamente isso ;D) **Kimberly Anne Evans Potter** (Sua curiosidade se saciou um pouquinho? haha, continue lendo e eu garanto que ela sera!) **SamaraKiss** (Eu tambem adoro um pouco de problema na vida, sempre torna tudo mais curioso, mas odeio finais tristes, então não precisa se preocupar.) **Amber Zoaldyeck Potter **(Devidamente continuado!;D) **themarilyn** (Sempre senti que Draco era coitado, sorry, sou incapaz de fugir dessa visão na minha mente! hahaha, mas acho-o sexy assim ;D)_

_Assim como na outra fanfic, desejo a todos meus adorados leitores um MARAVILHOSO FIM DE ANO. E se não existirem mais posts este ano, me aguardem que eu voltarei com a corda toda ano que vem!_

_hAHAHAHAHAH. Beijos!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Verdade ou desafio**

Harry Potter é somente mais um adolescente problemático com vicio em drogas, porem quando ele encontra com Draco Malfoy, no dormitório da faculdade, sua curiosidade o leva a procurá-lo. Problema sempre atrai mais problema.

**Atenção:** Essa é uma fanfic não-magica, ou seja nossos queridos personagens de Harry Potter são seres humanos comuns, simples troxas!

**Atenção 2:** Se você é incapaz de lidar com grandes emoções, não aconselho a leitura desta. Afinal, alem de relacionamento homem com homem, essa fanfic oferece também tremendas doses de tristeza, depressão, drogas, sexo fácil, abusos, e desespero pessoal.

* * *

**Capitulo 3 – Descobertas**

Harry sentia muito calor. Os quartos de Hogwarts eram criados para serem frescos, de maneira que não era necessário a utilização de ar condicionado no pouco tempo de verão, e mesmo assim, o moreno sempre acordava sentindo muito calor.

Ele sentou-se na cama, limpando o suor, e notou que o calor que sentia vinha das cortinas fechadas. Harry esfregou os olhos e esticou a mão para abri-las, porem ela estava pesada atraindo o olhar para uma das cenas mais envolventes de sua vida.

Draco dormia de lado, o rosto tão calmo, parecendo ainda mais angelical, e quase enganou Harry com uma falsa paz. Porem quando ele se aproximou para poder voltar a deitar ao seu lado, foi que o moreno notou a pequena covinha entre suas sobrancelhas, e então notou que a mão que ele achava estar apoiada, na verdade segurava seu pulso, mesmo não sendo muito forte.

Harry deitou-se ao lado dele, e observou que Draco parecia estar entrando em uma espécie de pesadelo. Mesmo não achando que deveria acordá-lo, o moreno esticou sua mão tocando aquela pequena covinha de preocupação, surpreendendo em como a pele dele parecia gostosa sobre seus dedos.

O leve toque pareceu fazer certo efeito, fazendo-o relaxar e abrir seus olhos devagar. Harry escondeu a mão rapidamente, vendo que Draco focou seus olhos rapidamente.

"Você ainda esta na minha cama, Potter" ele disse baixo e sério.

"Eu dormi antes que conseguisse sair." Harry sorriu simpático. "você não esta com calor?"

"Porque estaria?" ele perguntou, virando a barriga para cima, com um bocejo.

"Mangas compridas." Harry comentou puxando seu braço, surpreendendo-se quando Draco o puxou parecendo que tinha sido machucado.

"Eu não sinto calor." Ele comentou disfarçando. "Agora saia da minha cama, antes que alguém te veja."

"Ué? O que tem demais eu estar aqui?" ele perguntou, se ajeitando ainda mais.

"Você esta seminu, Potter. Vaza."

"Nu?" a voz de Seamus veio de trás da cortina, fazendo Draco corar violentamente.

"Feliz agora, Potter?" ele perguntou acido, abrindo a cortina com um puxão, notando que exatamente quando ele queria o quarto vazio, o maldito ficava lotado.

Seamus, Dean e Blaise estavam sentados na cama ao lado, enquanto Rony e Hermione estavam abraçados em pé ao lado da mesma. _Maravilhoso_, Draco pensou, _pertos suficiente para ver aquela terrível cena._

"Meudeus!" Seamus deixou a boca cair dramático. "Eu não sabia que você também apreciava aquilo que eu adoro."

"Ora, cale a boca!" Draco rosnou sentando-se e ouvindo Harry rir atrás de si.

"O que você esta fazendo na cama do Malfoy?" Rony perguntou com uma estranha careta.

"Eu não sei também..." Harry bocejou, e então sentou-se ao lado do loiro. "Dormi muito rápido."

"Eu expulsei ele três vezes. O maldito não escuta." Draco disse irritado se erguendo. Desejava poder se afastar ao maximo.

"Você acabou de conseguir uma façanha, Harry." Blaise comentou rindo, vendo que Draco corava enquanto pegava uma muda de roupas e seu nécessaire. "Ninguém pode nem tocar em Malfoy e você conseguiu carregá-lo para cama. Meu herói!"

O grupo riu, e Draco bufou irritado, indo para o banheiro. "Cale a boca, Zabini!" ele gritou antes de bater a porta atrás de si.

"Acho que ele me odeia." Harry comentou, sentindo-se mal.

"Ele odeia a todos. Não se sinta especial." Blaise comentou, e então Harry notou que os dois tinham os telefones em mãos.

"O que estão fazendo?"

"Fofocas." Seamus sorriu e então lhe passou o celular. "Esse site mostra todas as fofocas do fim de semana. Atualizado sempre aos domingos."

"Que ridículo." Harry comentou, descendo a tela vendo algumas garotas mostrando as calcinhas, e garotos caídos no chão. "Qual o nome disso?"

"Santo Salazar." Seamus riu. "Nome ridículo. Mas sempre as melhores fofocas." Ele então encarou a porta do banheiro descendo alguns tons de voz. "Eles são muito fã do Malfoy"

"Por quê?" Harry perguntou, ciente de que sua curiosidade em tentar saber tudo da vida de Draco era mais forte do que deveria.

"As campanhas do pai. Ele trabalha para Riddle" Blaise comentou, ainda concentrado na leitura.

"Vocês já me disseram duas vezes e eu ainda não tenho idéia de quem é ele." Harry disse sentando-se no chão. O piso era gelado, e o moreno preferia assim.

"Riddle foi eleito a 4 anos atrás." Dean começou sério. "Ele mudou tudo no governo, e parece que tá querendo crescer. Apesar de ter feito o bem para a cidade em questão de educação e segurança ele é completamente louco, obsessivo na luta contra os direitos homossexuais, e muito estranho."

"Isso porque você ainda não o encontrou." Todos pularam assustados quando a voz de Draco veio do banheiro, e fez todos virarem, encarando o loiro.

Ele tinha tomado um banho, os cabelos ainda molhados, escorregando para sua blusa preta de botões. E Harry não pode deixar de notar como ele estava magro, os ombros aparecendo ossudos por sobre a camisa, e até mesmo seus pulsos sempre cobertos pela manga comprida pareciam dançar.

"Ah, desculpe nós não o vimos aí." Seamus disse corando.

"Vocês não precisam fingir não estar falando sobre mim." Ele se aproximou, pulando o moreno e guardando suas coisas.

"Desculpe Malfoy." Blaise disse "Harry parece não saber nada dele."

"Em que mundo você vive, Potter?"

"Eu não morava por aqui antes." Ele explicou inocente. "Você o apóia?"

"Riddle?" Draco perguntou, sentando na cama e lançando um olhar culpado para Seamus e Dean em especial. "Não. Porem ninguém pode saber disso." Ele fez questão de adicionar.

"Ele parece um babaca."

"E é. Ele esta tentando se tornar famoso o suficiente agora, porque vai tentar ser primeiro ministro daqui a dois anos. Meu pai o financia."

"Seu pai é contra gays?" Seamus perguntou curioso.

"Muito. Mas eu não me importo, realmente." Draco disse.

"E o que ele vai fazer se descobrir sobre nós?" Harry perguntou.

"Pelo Weasley, ele vai gritar comigo. Por Blaise, ele vai brigar com minha mãe. Por Thomas e Finnigan, ele vai desejar minha morte, e tentar me mudar de quarto. Por você, ele definitivamente vai me mudar."

"E você permite isso?"

"Não existe muito que fazer, Harry." Foi Blaise quem respondeu, finalmente desligando o celular. "Famílias tradicionais são regidas por leis antigas. Somos obrigados a receber educação especial, normalmente dentro de nossa casa, temos tutores que nos ensinam a dançar, comer, e falar de maneira correta. Aprendemos equitação e pólo, em vez de jogarmos futebol. Só somos mandados a colégios no ensino médio, e somente nos particulares para que não nos envolvemos com ninguém fora do circulo de sangue azul que nossa família nos cria. Nossas festas são coquetéis para adquirir mais sócios, nossa educação para tomar conta da fortuna da família, nosso casamento é arranjado. Não podemos simplesmente levantar e lutar."

"Isso é horrível."

"Lidamos com aquilo que temos em mãos." Draco comentou parecendo meio triste.

"E você aprendeu tudo isso?" Harry o encarou, parecendo sentir pena dele.

"Sim. Exceto pelo pólo, troquei o meu por natação."

"Você não deveria aceitar as coisas assim." Harry disse novamente.

"Você queria saber de Riddle?" ele perguntou mudando o assunto.

"Não exatamente. Só queria entender o porquê você esta nas colunas de fofoca do site aí."

"Dinheiro. Todos querem derrubar Riddle e meu pai de alguma forma. Desmerecer o único filho deles é o mais fácil. Por isso que parei de sair."

"Você não deveria parar sua vida assim. Talvez, se você fugisse pelos fundos, ninguém te encontraria."

"Não, obrigado, Potter. Mas eu sou um Malfoy, nunca sairia pelos fundos." Ele sorriu corajoso, e então levantou-se. "agora, se me derem licença, eu vou estudar."

E acenando ele saiu, deixando todos pensativos no quarto.

"Ele realmente preza o sobrenome dele não?" Harry perguntou.

"Nosso sobrenome é tudo que temos." Blaise sorriu.

"É por isso que ele nunca me chama pelo nome?"

"Também."

"E você acha que ele se incomoda por eu chamá-lo pelo nome?"

"Não. Ou já teria dito." Blaise então o encarou. "ele parece gostar de você, Harry. Deus sabe por que. Nunca o deixe se perder, por favor."

Harry acenou, imaginando como aquilo seria difícil, mas não chegando nem perto de imaginar a extensão.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

As semanas voltaram a correr na visão de Harry. As provas começaram, e o pouco que vira Draco, ele estava com a cara enterrada nos cadernos. Todos os fins de semana chegava em casa as 7 da manhã, sabendo que o loiro estaria acordando, e apesar de protestar, sempre conversavam brevemente.

Harry notou como ele pareceu relaxar, depois das provas, sorrindo quando lhe contara que tinha tirado notas altíssimas em todas as matérias, e nem parecera se importar quando o moreno invadira sua cama, por dois fins de semana consecutivos.

Ele notou também que Draco sempre usava mangas compridas, e mesmo sendo de marcas aquilo parecia um pouco desesperador, já que o calor ainda não tinha amenizado em nada. Harry sempre estava perto dele, tomando conta dele, da mesma maneira que Blaise pedira, e nunca o vira suar, mesmo com roupas como aquelas.

Descobrira também que o loiro sempre almoçava e jantava antes de todos, e por isso modificou o seu horário para que sempre o encontrasse. E tentara não se importar com a pouca quantidade de comida que ele servia.

Draco parecera se acostumar quanto aos toques do moreno, e a obsessão em manter-se por perto, e não mais pulava longe toda a vez que era tocado. E Harry realmente agradecia aos céus por isso. Desejava poder ficar a maior parte do tempo possível perto dele, e mesmo sabendo que o loiro queria exatamente o contrario, forçava sua presença.

Ele era lindo, como um anjo, e cada dia aquilo ficava mais claro para o moreno. Seus olhos em tom cinzas brilhavam no sol, ou quando desenhavam, como se alimentado por uma chama de paixão que simplesmente não se fazia presente o resto de sua vida. Seus lábios finos sempre pareciam ter um sorriso de desprezo para os outros, e o nariz e queixo eram tão aristocráticos. Ele possuía uma classe natural. E, pior, parecia sempre estar envolto em uma aura de tristeza quando ficava sozinho, parecendo afundar em pensamentos. Harry sentia-se cada vez mais atraído por isso, como se não bastasse aquele físico tão esguio, e de modelo, Draco ainda tinha um quê de garoto problemático, e o moreno estava ciente de como adorava pessoas assim.

Porem ele tinha outro problema em mãos.

Quando morava com os tios ele ficara com muitas garotas, sempre acordando em camas alheias, graças ao excesso de álcool ou outra drogas, porem realmente nunca beijara um garoto. Não que ele se importasse com sexualidade, ou estivesse descobrindo sua homossexualidade, não. Já fazia tempo que notara que sentia-se atraído por certos homens, assim como garotas, mas acabara nunca tendo a chance de ficar com um.

Garotas se jogavam em seus pés, porem os garotos não faziam o mesmo, e ele nunca prestara atenção em nenhum que lhe enviasse olhares mais sérios, indicando que queria algo com ele.

Harry suspirou, sentado num banco recém instalado na beira do lago. Nunca questionara sua sexualidade, realmente, acreditava que não importava de onde ele ganharia prazer, desde que ganhasse. E gostaria de já ter tentado alguma coisa.

Curiosamente, vinha desejando muito que Draco fosse o primeiro. _Não que ele queira._ Harry pensou, lembrando-se do pai dele. O loiro nunca dissera se era realmente hetero, mas ao mesmo tempo, ele nunca encarava ninguém de forma luxuriosa, ou coisa do gênero, o que fazia Harry imaginar se ele tinha alguma sexualidade.

Ele deu mais uma tragada. Ciente de que a maconha estava começando a deixar sua cabeça cheia de duvidas. Queria desesperadamente roubar um beijo do loiro.

"O que você tá fazendo?" aquela voz tão conhecida perguntou, fazendo Harry erguer o rosto, meio lento.

"Ei. Draco!" _Exatamente quem eu estava pensando _Harry pensou sorrindo. Ele usava uma camisa de botão preta maravilhosa e calças jeans claras. Os cabelos penteados para trás com esmero. O garoto era bonito, e parecia querer deixar mais claro ainda com aquelas roupas.

"O que você tá fumando?" ele perguntou sentando-se ao lado dele.

"Boa e velha maconha. Quer?"

"Não sabia que você usava drogas." Draco disse sentando-se de frente para Harry e abrindo o caderno de desenhos de modo que ele não visse a folha.

"Não vai me matar. Não se preocupe."

"Não tenho certeza quanto a isso." Ele abaixou os olhos para a folha, deixando o lápis escorregar.

"O que você ta desenhando?"

"Nada que lhe interesse."

"Chato." Harry sorriu, ciente de que a proximidade de Draco o fazia pensar ainda mais fortemente nele. _Era o cheiro_, ele não conseguiu segurar seu próprio nariz de dar um grande aspirada e encher-se dele.

"Tanto faz."

Os dois ficaram em silencio, Harry vagamente notando que Draco erguia o rosto de tempos em tempos, o encarando. O cigarro do moreno acabou, e sem se importar ele apagou no chão antes de se virar para ficar de frente para o loiro.

"Vamos numa festa?"

"Não, Potter."

"Por favor?"

"Eu não gosto de festa, Potter." Ele comentou sem nem desviar seu olhar do desenho.

"Ah, você vai ter que sair alguma hora. É semana que vem. Vamos."

"Festa semana que vem?" ele ergueu o rosto "Você esta falando da festa no bar gay?"

"Você sabe!" Harry sorriu imensamente. "Espera, como você sabe?"

"Ouvi o time de futebol falando sobre a barbaridade que era deixar as garotas irem num bar gay" Draco comentou voltando ao desenho.

"Vai ser ótima. Vão essas duas bandas maravilhosas, e provavelmente todo o colégio vai. Você tem que ir!"

"Vai ser em um bar gay, Potter. Sem contar garotas e gays, ninguém mais vai."

"Então você vai?" Harry perguntou, aproveitando-se da frase de Draco para tentar descobrir algo.

"Não, Potter. Você não escuta o que eu falo?" ele perguntou bravo e isso fez o coração de Harry afundar. Era obvio que alguém com tanta classe não seria homossexual.

"Eu juro que vou te convencer!" Harry comentou disfarçando. "Enquanto isso. Que tal jantar?"

Draco o encarou, parecendo curioso sobre algo, porem ele somente acenou, levantando-se, e acompanhando-o até o refeitório.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Harry passou a sexta à noite no bar gay da cidade. E tinha até conseguido ficar com um menino, numa tentativa inútil de 'ganhar' experiência. Tinha gostado. O corpo de um homem, mais duro, era realmente muito divertido. Mas ainda, não era Draco.

O moreno estacionou a moto, e caminhou em silencio na escuridão. O nome do garoto era Cedric Diggory, e também estudava em Hogwarts, para a surpresa de Harry. E apesar de ter fugido no fim da noite, prometeu para si mesmo que tentaria ficar com ele mais uma vez, quem sabe levá-lo para cama e descobrir truques novos.

Truques para Draco. Ele sorriu, entrando na ponta dos pés no dormitório. Tinha finalmente decidido um plano para conquistar o loiro, e isso envolveria muito conhecimento da sua parte. Então, era isso que faria.

Harry fechou a porta do quarto em silencio para não acordar ninguém, e não tinha caminhado nem dois passos quando ouviu um gemido que o fez morder a boca para não rir.

"Ah, Dean!" Seamus murmurou dentro da cortina. Harry tentou continuar caminhar em silencio até sua cama, porem teve que para novamente para se concentrar em não rir. "Cara, porque eu nunca posso ficar por cima?" O moreno mordeu a mão, enquanto ouvia múrmuros impossíveis de se entender. "É, mas eu quero ficar por cima algum momento... Não... Ah e você me acha incapaz?... Não vale só eu ficar com a bunda dolorida..."

Harry mordia a boca nervoso, querendo rir muito, porem um movimento na ultima cortina o fez encarar um Draco sonolento.

"Por Deus, Dean, deixa o maldito do Seamus ficar por cima e terminem logo com isso que eu quero dormir!" ele gritou, e o quarto hesitou por um breve segundo antes de se ouvir as risadas altas de Blaise, Harry e Rony.

O moreno atraiu a atenção do loiro para si, e rindo caminho até a cama dele.

"O que você quer, Potter?" ele murmurou.

"Coitado do Dean, ele deve ta com muita vergonha." Harry respondeu no mesmo tom de voz, tirando os sapatos e pulando para dentro da cortina de Draco.

"Potter. Sai da minha cama." Ele disse ainda em voz baixa, e Harry notou que ele escondeu rapidamente o bloco de desenhos, e fechou o notebook.

"O que você tá fazendo?"

"Nada que lhe interessa." Ele encarou o moreno "você esta em drogas?"

"Um pouco." Harry assumiu, ciente de como sua pupila estaria dilatada pela cocaína que cheirara antes de sair do bar. "por quê?"

"Porque você está péssimo. Agora saia."

"Ah. Me deixe dormir aqui." Ele pediu choroso. "Sua cama é tão mais gostosa."

"Não, você sempre acorda suado e nojento, Potter. Sem contar que dorme completamente nu. Some."

"Deixe de ser chato, Draco." Ele sorriu "Eu saio, mas você tem que concordar em sair comigo."

"Você esta me chamando para um encontro, Potter? Você enlouqueceu?" ele perguntou com uma careta.

"Não!" ele sorriu apesar de sentir-se irritado com o tom de voz de Draco. Seria tão ruim assim namorar Harry? "Eu quero ir na festa da semana que vem."

"Vá, oras. Não conte comigo."

"Então não sairei da sua cama."

"Potter. Eu te odeio. Você não vai me convencer a ir numa festa dessa maneira."

"Claro que vou."

"Some."

"Não."

Draco bufou, e num ataque de fúria que Harry nunca tinha visto ele ficou de joelhos na cama e empurrou o moreno com força fazendo-o cair no chão rindo.

"Ó meu Deus! Como você é baixo." Harry riu, o corpo meio preso na cortina, e as pernas na cama.

"Eu sou, agora some."

"Ah, me deixe dormir com você."

"Isso Malfoy!" a voz de Seamus surgiu da primeira cortina, parecendo divertido. "Durma com Harry logo e nos deixe dormir."

"Cale a boca, Finnigan!" ele gritou de volta, enquanto Harry ria alto. "Some, Potter!"

"Ele só quer atenção, Malfoy." Blaise entrou na conversa.

"Ame o pobre Harry." Seamus continuou.

"Me ame?" Harry perguntou rindo e tentando escapar da cortina.

"Sim. Estamos cansado de vocês." Rony gritou também. "Assumam o namoro de uma vez!"

"Pelo amor de Deus. Você viu o que você fez, Potter?" Draco perguntou irritado, puxando a cortina.

"Me ame, Draco." Harry comentou rindo terrivelmente no chão.

"Ó, cale a boca." Ele ordenou fechando a cortina, muito irritado com as risadas do quarto inteiro. Ele bufou desligando o computador e guardando suas coisas no canto da cama. E quase deu um pulo de susto quando a cabeça de Harry voltou a aparecer no vão da cortina.

"Se tá bravo comigo?" ele perguntou sério.

"Estou. Agora some."

"Nada de me amar então?" ele perguntou, e sumiu rindo, quando Draco jogou o travesseiro em sua direção.

O moreno atravessou o quarto jogando-se na cama enquanto tirava a roupa. E não pode deixar de sorrir com a situação. Draco nunca tinha tocado-o deliberadamente, e mesmo que tenha sido para enxotá-lo da cama ainda era avanço.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Vamos, Draco, por favor" Harry implorou mais uma vez, sentado no chão do banheiro.

Hermione aparecera no começo domingo, e lhe dera o incrível aviso que Dumbledore estaria liberando o uso da piscina do colégio graças ao calor, e ele esperara, enquanto seus amigos saíram correndo, dizendo que avisaria Draco.

O loiro, porem, só aparecera depois do almoço e não se mostrava nem um pouco animado em juntar-se ao resto.

"Potter, será que é tão complicado você me deixar tomar um banho em paz?" ele disse irritado.

"Se você aceitasse meus pedidos eu provavelmente seria menos chato." Harry comentou, ajeitando as bermudas. Os boxes do banheiro iam do chão ao teto, e apesar de serem escuros e foscos, a forma branca e nua de Draco era realmente fácil de se distinguir, e isso começava a ficar um pouco tenso para o moreno.

"Eu não to afim de nadar."

"Então vamos lá só ficar com agente, curtir o momento."

"Ficar com agente envolve ficar perto de outras pessoas?"

"Claro." Harry riu. "Porque você tem tanto medo das pessoas?"

"Eu não tenho medo seu idiota." Draco disse desligando o chuveiro, e Harry amaldiçoou o fato do boxe ser feito grande o suficiente para que se pudesse deixar roupas e toalhas e trocar-se dentro dele, sem necessidade de sair nu no banheiro. "Eu só não gosto de lidar com eles."

"É uma hora da tarde. Se formos agora, não haverá ninguém lá, já que o almoço só será servido agora."

"Eu não gosto de nadar."

"Você fez natação."

"E parei. Porque eu não gosto."

"Ah, o que custa ficar lá conosco?"

"Potter, você é infernal. Ok, eu vou." Ele disse bufando e saindo do chuveiro. Harry teve que segurar a boca, para que ela não caísse de surpresa. Draco usava camisas brancas como sempre de mangas compridas, e dessa vez em vez de calças, bermudas logo abaixo do joelho, num tom bege claro.

"Que bom." Ele disse, meio tímido, notando que os pelos da perna de Draco eram tão loiros que ficavam quase invisíveis. "Vamos então?"

Draco revirou os olhos, parecendo irritado, porem vestiu chinelos (coisa que Harry também nunca tinha visto), passou seus creme, e pegou uma toalha para o moreno, que sorriu diante da atenção. Com o loiro era assim, ele parecia não se importar com nada, mas sempre estava de olhos em breves detalhes como esses.

Harry o puxou através do dormitório e do centro de recreação, carregando Draco até a ultima porta, numa imensa sala que fora recém construída.

Hogwarts tinha se adaptado com o passar dos anos as necessidades dos alunos, e o centro de recreações que antes consistia em somente um refeitório e uma sala de jogos agora possuía uma academia completíssima, centro de computação, sala de musicas, três quadras de esporte cobertas, e a recém adquirida piscina.

Ela fora construída nos moldes oficiais, tendo 50 metros de comprimento e 25 de largura. Suas oito raias haviam sido tiradas para que os jovens apreciassem melhor naquele dia de calor, e sem contar um grupo de garotas que estava sentada no outro canto da sala, parecendo conversar, com biquínis mínimos, e os colegas de quarto de Draco que sentavam na beirada da piscina, o lugar estava vazio.

O teto da sala poderia ser aberto, em dias de calor mais ameno, porem hoje tinha sido fechado, mantendo o ambiente numa temperatura fresca.

"Finalmente conseguiu convencer o menino?" Blaise perguntou, sentado na borda da piscina. Ele usava óculos de marca escondendo os olhos, e uma bermuda que Draco estava ciente ser da marca de roupas da Sra. Zabini. O corpo dele, tão em forma quanto o de Harry atraia breves olhares das garotas.

"Eu disse que conseguiria." O moreno sorriu, sentando em uma cadeira de plástico.

"Eu não vou entrar na piscina." Draco disse categórico sentando-se ao lado de Harry, e o mais longe que conseguiu da piscina "Só estou aqui para ele parar de me encher o saco."

Seamus riu, apoiado no namorado dentro da água, os dois usavam bermudas escuras comuns, e de longe possuíam um corpo firme. Dean com uma leve barriguinha, e Seamus simplesmente sem músculo nenhum. "Você deveria entrar. A água tá deliciosa" o irlandês comentou.

"Só está deliciosa, porque você esta roçando no Thomas." Draco comentou e notou que as meninas levantavam os celulares, como se tirassem fotos. "Droga. Seremos capas do Santo Salazar agora." Ele amaldiçoou escondendo o rosto entre as mãos.

"Aqui, Malfoy" Rony ergueu-se da piscina, o corpo meio gordinho e cheio de sardas, e entregou-lhe um óculos, um Ray Ban clássico.

"Isso é seu?" Draco perguntou surpreso, não imaginava ele como uma pessoa de moda, porem aceitou o óculos e colocou, sentindo-se melhor só de esconder parte do rosto.

"Hermione me deu de presente de aniversario. Disse que tava na moda. Eu não to precisando, mas você pode se esconder delas"

"Obrigado." Ele disse sem graça.

"Você ficou muito bem com o óculos." Harry comentou sorridente, e ergueu-se para tirar a camisa, prestando atenção no loiro, para tentar descobrir alguma reação, mas aquilo era difícil sem ser possível ver seus olhos.

"Tenho um igual em casa. Mas sou mais fã de aviadores." Ele disse neutro.

"Malfoy tem um rosto para ser modelo." Blaise comentou erguendo-se da piscina. "Teve uma vez aos 15 anos que queriam colocar ele na campanha da Calvin Klein, aquela onde os homens só usam calça jeans sabe?"

"Uau." Seamus exclamou da piscina, e para a desconfiança de Draco, ele também pulou fora, parando ao lado de Blaise. "Porque não aceitou?"

"Não tinha o corpo para me tornar modelo. E meu pai diz que nesse mundo só existe drogas e homossexuais. Mal sabe ele onde eu estou morando." Draco disse azedo, e então notou que todos se aproximavam. "O que vocês querem?"

"Eu só queria dizer que eu gosto muito de você." Harry disse sorrindo.

"Potter... o que você esta...?" porem antes que ele conseguisse terminar a frase, Harry deu um pulo com Blaise, cada um pegando um braço de Draco.

O loiro gritou, parecendo desesperado, e xingou, porem Seamus também se juntou aos dois empurrando-o em direção a piscina. Era difícil lutar com dois caras malhados e um não tanto, quando não se tinha músculo nenhum. Draco gritou mais ainda quando chegaram na beira da piscina, e amaldiçoou três gerações de Potter, porem isso não foi suficiente quando seu corpo foi empurrado.

A piscina estava com uma temperatura amena, e por ser olímpica, era bem funda, fazendo Draco afundar terrivelmente, antes de voltar a superfície.

"Potter!" ele gritou, e pulou para fora, ouvindo todos rirem a sua volta. Tinha perdido o óculos, e seus cabelos compridos caiam nos seus olhos. "Seu grandíssimo filho duma puta." Ele cuspiu água e encarou o moreno que estava na beira da piscina rindo. "Que espécie de idéia é essa?"

"Eu acho que você realmente tem um corpo de modelo." Seamus disse já dentro da piscina rindo.

"Você esta sempre com essas mangas." Harry disse conseguindo recuperar um pouco da calma. "Achamos que estivesse com calor."

"Eu definitivamente te odeio!" ele disse bravo, e em outro momento de fúria, que Harry vinha apreciando muito, Draco se aproximou rapidíssimo e o empurrou para a piscina.

O moreno afundou terrivelmente, porem quando subiu ria da situação. "Oh, Draco, não fique bravo comigo."

"Tarde demais, maldito." Ele disse pegando a toalha que dera para Harry anteriormente e secando seu cabelo.

"Vamos. Você já esta molhado, tire a camisa e entre na água."

"Não"

"Deixe de ser chato."

"Deixe de ser, você, um babaca." Ele murmurou de volta, e para a curiosidade de Harry encarou a parte interna dos braços parecendo um pouco temeroso.

"Vamos, entre." Ele pediu se aproximando da beirada. Todos os colegas tinham se afastado para o centro da piscina não querendo enfrentar a fúria do loiro.

"Pegue meu chinelo, Potter, e pare de amolar." Ele disse cruzando os braços na frente do corpo.

"Senta aqui na beirada..." Harry pediu, sabendo que de alguma maneira tinha irritado terrivelmente o amigo.

Draco bufou e revirou os olhos, porem sentou-se, jogando os pés para dentro da água. "Se você me puxar para a água de novo, eu mato você."

"Você ficou realmente bravo?"

"Claro que sim." Ele disse como se fosse obvio. "Eu não queria entrar na água."

"Mas esta tão quente. Como você agüenta as mangas?" Harry perguntou aquilo que sempre quisera saber.

"Porque eu fico melhor de mangas." Ele disse desviando os olhos para água, e fazendo Harry pensar se era isso mesmo.

"Você já esta molhado mesmo. Entre na água."

"Não, Potter. Eu odeio nadar com pessoas em volta."

"Não tem ninguém."

"Você é cego, Potter?"

"Olha. Eu prometo, assim que chegar mais alguém, eu deixo você sair sem nem comentar nada." Harry implorou. "Aquelas garotas são idiotas e não vão fazer nada se não encarar agente."

"Porque você quer tanto que eu entre?" Draco perguntou curioso.

"Por que..." Harry hesitou, imaginando se deveria contar a verdade, optou por sim. "você sempre parece preocupado com os estudos, e sério. Eu nunca te vejo sorrir. Achei que você merecia."

"E como exatamente você acha que estar na piscina me deixa feliz?"

"Ombros largos, quadril estreito, braços fortes, corpo esguio. Tudo aquilo que faz um nadador o melhor. Genética não é, já que vi a foto do seu pai e ele não tem nada parecido com isso, então só significa que você nada muito, e alguém como você não faria isso pelo físico, ou seja, gosta de nadar" Harry sorriu diante da surpresa do loiro.

"Como você sabe tanto de mim é um mistério." Draco comentou sem graça.

"Eu presto atenção."

"Eu não vou tirar a camisa." Draco disse categórico.

"Mesmo achando estranho. Ok." Harry sorriu, e se afastou para deixar o loiro entrar.

Viu Draco hesitar, um pouco nervoso, e voltar a encarar a parte interna dos braços, como se para ter certeza de algo, e então para a felicidade de Harry, ele pulou na piscina.

* * *

_N.A. TCHARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN._

_Mas eu sou linda demais, eu dou presentes de natal para vocês! (mesmo que meio atrasado.) Bom, eu amo Draquinho azedo e não sorridente, combina comigo eternus. E Harry, ahhh doce menino, sim, ele é viciado em drogas, sim, eu não tenho a mínima idéia de nomes populares para droga, POIS SOU INOCENTE. Espero que não se importem. Ou se importarem, me ensinem as palavras! =D_

_Agradecimentos a: **Rafaella Potter Malfoy** (ah prima, apesar de gostar também, acho que é Harry quem vai cuidar mais de Draco. =D Ele é um loiro sofrido pobre. Presente de natal da sua prima favorita ;D) **SamaraKiss **(Não, eles não se abraçam, mas sabe, eu prefiro toques delicados a contato físico total. Deixa mais tenso a pessoa =x E eu também não era muito boa nesse jogo. Sempre acabava revelando demais! =O) **Totosay de Cueca** (Ah consegui postar antes do fim do ano! Sou linda! Hahaha.) **Kimberly Anne Evans Potter **(Draco até tenta, mas é impossível resistir a um Harry dormindo em sua cama eu acho!) **themarilyn** (Menina, foi falha minha mesmo! Como eu disse, to sem beta! Então eu escrevi toda linda, e só quando você falou que eu notei! Mas anyway, antidepressivos não devem ser misturados com álcool pelo fato de perderem o seu efeito, e causando um problema maior na pessoa, porem ouço falar de pessoas que tomam em poucas quantidades e ainda estão caminhando, então faz a desentendida e continua! ;d E aqui está seu capitulo-especial-de-ano-novo.) **Paulawot** (Espero que você ainda ache que fechou com chave de ouro com o novo chappie! E você jura? Alguem é capaz de resistir ao charme daquele menino?) **thanatos** (hahaha, prontinho honey! Aqui está a continuação! =D) **Aeris Lux** (shot de tequila e de vodka são as melhores, e sim! Eu assumo meu amor por álcool! Hahaha Obrigada por ler) **Lari SL** (Obrigada querida, Um feliz natal e ano novo para você também! Aqui está um presentinho! ;D)_

_Ok, um ultimo aviso. Quem me acompanha, e acompanha as outras fics sabe que eu to passando por um verdadeiro e imenso sufoco com a falta de beta. Afinal, são três fics para escrever, revisar, reler, postar, ajeitar a estética, responder reviews e rezar para que as pessoas continuem gostando.(!) Então estou abrindo vagas para minha beta (que coisa de escritora rica =O). A pessoa que tiver interessada por favor me avise por mensagem e então poderemos conversar. Mas aviso (E eu não ficarei brava se vocês não quiserem viu?) eu preciso de gente me cutucando. Então, minha beta, terá que ser linda, e me pentelhar, e gostar de gramática, ou pelo menos saber acentuação (já que sim eu sou incompetente nessa parte) e me ajudar muito. Mas garanto boas risadas com minhas eternas loucuras. =D_

_Agora chega de falar porque você não me aguentam mais!_

_FELIZ ANO NOVO A TODOS! (Agora definitivo.)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Verdade ou desafio**

Harry Potter é somente mais um adolescente problemático com vicio em drogas, porem quando ele encontra com Draco Malfoy, no dormitório da faculdade, sua curiosidade o leva a procurá-lo. Problema sempre atrai mais problema.

**Atenção:** Essa é uma fanfic não-magica, ou seja nossos queridos personagens de Harry Potter são seres humanos comuns, simples troxas!

**Atenção 2:** Se você é incapaz de lidar com grandes emoções, não aconselho a leitura desta. Afinal, alem de relacionamento homem com homem, essa fanfic oferece também tremendas doses de tristeza, depressão, drogas, sexo fácil, abusos, e desespero pessoal

* * *

**Capitulo 4 – Cicatrizes**

"Não, mãe, é óbvio que ele não é meu amigo." Draco repetiu novamente, sentindo que a mãe começava a irritá-lo.

"_Ele parece tão adorável."_ Narcisa disse com um tom de voz que indicava que estava sorrindo. _"Você deveria ser amigo dele."_

"O cara me jogou na piscina. Eu não quero ser amigo dele." Draco ouviu a mãe rir e suspirou ciente de que a mulher não o escutaria. "Olha, só avise o pai das minhas notas e não comente sobre minha amizade."

"_E por quê?"_

"Porque ele é o tipo de pessoa com quem Lucius odiaria me ver andando."

"_Oh. Ele é tipo aqueles dois namoradinhos do seu quarto?"_

"Não tenho idéia, mãe." Ele afirmou. "Mas, com certeza, adora defender esse tipo."

"_E são esses que são bons amigos. Incapazes de julgar, não importa como você seja."_

"Tenho certeza que Lucius não concordaria contigo."

"_Ainda bem que ele não está por aqui então."_ Narcisa riu, parecendo animada com a conspiração. _"Agora, me diga, meu querido. Você realmente não se importa de ficar o feriado por aí?"_

"Claro que não, mamãe. Você está assinando um grande contrato; estou orgulhoso." Ele sorriu, sabendo que dizia a pura verdade.

"_Oh, ainda bem. Estava preocupada pensando que você ficaria bravo comigo."_

"Claro que não, mamãe." A porta do quarto se abriu, fazendo Draco corar e disfarçar a voz. "Tenho que ir agora, nos falamos depois, ok?"

"_Claro que sim, querido. Aproveite o fim de semana e o feriado."_ Ela disse e, sem mais nada, desligou.

Draco voltou a colocar o telefone no bolso e então encarou Blaise, que sorria.

"Sua mãe te contou do contrato?" o garoto perguntou.

"Sim." Ele se permitiu sorrir. "Finalmente ela vai se tornar conhecida."

"Sua mãe já é bem conhecida. A única diferença é que vai virar internacional."

"Ainda bem. E a sua?"

"Também conseguiu o contrato. Por isso que fiquei sabendo antes. Parece que elas estavam listadas."

"E a sua vai fazer a campanha em New York também?" Draco perguntou, cruzando os dedos para que ele o deixasse em paz no feriado.

"Sim, e eu vou com ela." Blaise sorriu parecendo muito animado, e o loiro concordou, sabendo que já estava livre de três no feriado da semana seguinte. Descobrira que Seamus e Dean também viajariam para ficar com a família. "Ah, e mudando de assunto completamente. Harry está vindo aí e está compenetrado em te convencer a ir na festa."

Draco praguejou, fazendo Blaise rir enquanto se dirigia para o banheiro. O loiro cometera um erro ao cair na piscina com Harry, mesmo que tenha sido o momento mais gostoso de sua vida.

Na semana passada, ficara quase quatro horas dentro dela antes que qualquer um aparecesse. Tinha tido a chance de nadar seriamente, ganhando elogios do moreno, e, então, ficar boiando no centro da piscina junto com os outros colegas de quarto, que conversavam sobre coisas sem sentido ou tentavam convencê-lo a tirar a camisa. E, após Draco fugir quando outro grupo de pessoas aparecera, Harry parecia ter enfiado na cabeça que seria capaz de convencê-lo a qualquer situação.

E, para piorar tudo, Draco realmente acreditava que ele conseguiria.

As fotos que as garotas tiraram realmente tinham ido parar no Santo Salazar, e ele ganhara com isso uma ligação de sua mãe no domingo mesmo, para lhe perguntar quem era o 'adorável garoto' que o empurrara na piscina. Narcisa era terrível e, depois de apresentar cinco belíssimas garotas para Draco e não conseguir ver o mínimo de interesse no filho, tinha criado uma espécie de busca pessoal para encontrar um homem que interessasse o loiro. Não que ela tenha ouvido o que o filho realmente desejava.

Aquilo se tornava uma dor de cabeça para Draco. E, além de ter que passar a semana inteira criando uma boa desculpa para convencer a mãe que Harry Potter definitivamente não era o garoto que ela procurava, ele ainda tinha que lidar com o próprio convidando-o para a festa incessantemente.

O moreno parecia ter decorado seus horários. E, toda a vez que o via, enchia com promessas de que cuidaria dele para que ninguém tirasse fotos ou coisas piores.

Draco se sentia tentado a aceitar. Não somente para dar fim à ladainha de Harry, mas também porque fazia muito tempo que ele simplesmente não saía para se divertir. Mas havia várias coisas que o impediam. A primeira – e maior delas – seria a dolorosa morte que se seguiria se seu pai descobrisse onde ele estava. A segunda delas, e outro imenso fator, era que simplesmente não poderia beber nenhum tipo de álcool.

Aos 17 anos, a mãe tinha notado que ele parecia extremamente triste com tudo. E, preocupada, ela o enviara para um psiquiatra que lhe dera antidepressivos, mesmo contra a vontade do pai. E, mesmo dois anos depois, Draco parecia ainda mais impossibilitado de largar os remédios, apesar de ter diminuído a dose duas semanas atrás, em um de seus encontros semanais com a psiquiatra, que lhe dissera que ele parecia mais relaxado.

A quantidade diminuíra, mas não o fato de que ele ainda era proibido de tomar álcool, com o perigo de potencializar os efeitos adversos, e, se isso acontecesse, toda aquela depressão que sentira aos 17 voltaria mais forte. E, definitivamente, não desejava aquilo.

Ele suspirou deitado na cama. Sabia que não poderia contar para as pessoas que tomava antidepressivos – isso geraria muitas perguntas. Então não deveria ir à festa mesmo desejando.

A porta voltou a se abrir, porém, dessa vez, Draco não virou o rosto, somente continuou encarando o teto.

"Você tá vivo ainda?" Harry perguntou aparecendo na beirada de sua cama.

"Mais ou menos." Draco disse e sentiu-se realmente cansado pela primeira vez desde que Harry entrara em sua vida. Conhecia bem os sintomas de mais um de seus ataques depressivos. Nunca duravam muito, mas ele não podia ter isso na frente do moreno.

"Então..."

"Eu não vou, Potter." Ele disse sem vida, os olhos cinza encarando o teto. Gostaria tanto de ser normal como todos os outros.

"Draco?" Harry se sentou na beirada da cama e entrou no campo de visão do loiro. "Você está bem?"

"Por quê?"

"Você parece... mal."

"Você é realmente ótimo em definir as coisas." Ele disse desejando que a capacidade dedutiva do moreno não estivesse forte naquele momento.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa, Draco?"

"Não, Potter." Ele forçou um sorriso e levantou-se. Se queria ficar em paz em casa tinha que disfarçar, e anos vivendo com o pai e Riddle o fizeram um ótimo ator. "O que você quer?"

"Vamos na festa?" Harry sorriu de volta, mas parecia meio incerto do real estado do loiro.

"Não, Potter. Já disse que não quero. É minha resposta final." Ele disse bravo e notou que o moreno pareceu meio surpreso, um pouco abalado.

"Ok..." ele disse somente e se levantou, pegando uma muda de roupas e indo ao banheiro.

Draco soltou o ar que segurava. Sabia que não deveria ter se animado com a diminuição da dose do remédio: era óbvio que não duraria tanto, bastava somente forçar sua mente, pensar em tudo aquilo que tinha feito, que tinha permitido, que as memórias voltavam destruindo qualquer força que tinha criado.

Ele apoiou o rosto entre as mãos, ouvindo que os outros garotos entraram no quarto, e, apesar de hesitarem, foram tomar banho também, nenhum com coragem de se aproximar do loiro. Não, ninguém desejava criar intimidade com ele.

"Ei, Draco." A voz de Harry voltou a assustá-lo, e, quando ergueu o rosto, surpreendeu-se por vê-lo sem camisa, ainda molhado e agachado aos joelhos dele.

"O que você está fazendo?"

"Você está caído com a cabeça entre as mãos. Achei que você estivesse mal."

"Dor de cabeça. Louco de desejo de ser deixado em paz." Ele disse azedo.

"Draco, eu sou seu amigo. O que tá acontecendo?" ele perguntou legitimamente preocupado.

Draco hesitou, surpreso que alguém quisesse ser seu amigo. E, então, seus olhos se desviaram para a camisa de Harry, que estava apoiada no ombro, amassada.

"Você precisa passar suas camisas, Potter." Draco comentou e viu que o moreno pareceu meio desapontado com a resposta; ficou feliz que ele não insistiu.

"Eu não encontrei o ferro." Ele comentou se erguendo.

"Está ao lado da máquina de lavar. Você é burro ou algo assim?" Draco perguntou e se ergueu, tomando a camiseta dele e caminhando para fora do quarto.

"Aonde você vai?"

"Passar a camisa, oras. Ou você quer sair com ela amassada assim?" ele perguntou ríspido, sem parar, e ouviu os passos de Harry o acompanhando.

"Você sabe passar camisas?"

"Eu moro em Hogwarts há um ano, Potter. Ao contrário de você, eu já aprendi a passar uma camisa." Ele encarou o moreno ao seu lado, notando a semi-nudez. "Longbotton te mata se te ver andando assim pelos corredores."

"Então sejamos rápidos." Ele sorriu para o loiro, apesar de ainda observá-lo de perto.

Os dois caminharam lado a lado até a lavanderia que ficava bem em frente à cozinha. Hogwarts, apesar de ser uma escola para ricos, prezava que cada um deveria aprender a se virar, e, por isso, instalara diversas máquinas de lavar e secar, assim como ferros, para que os jovens alunos cuidassem de sua própria sujeira.

Harry tinha esticado a mão para a porta quando ela se abriu rapidamente, assustando os dois.

"Oh, olá, Harry." Um garoto de belos cabelos marrons e olhos cinza sorriu, parecendo conhecer Harry bem demais.

Draco o encarou suspeito e notou como ele era bonito, e, um pouco enciumado com isso, passou direto sem se importar com o jeito que fora encarado.

"Olá, Cedric." Draco puxou a primeira mesa, instalada na parede ao lado da máquina de lavar, e ligou o ferro.

"Nós nem nos vimos mais." O loiro rolou os olhos com aquela cantada idiota.

"É, acabei nem indo mais no bar."

"Você vai hoje?"

"Sim, claro. Você vai também?"

"Vou. Me encontre lá que eu te pago uma bebida." Ele disse sorrindo e sumiu. Harry se aproximou de Draco, parecendo meio culpado.

"Que cantada ridícula." o loiro disse começando seu trabalho.

"Não fale assim, Draco."

"Mas foi." Ele hesitou, parecendo meio sem graça, porém achou que a coisa não poderia ficar pior naquela noite. "Não sabia que você era gay."

"Não sou." Harry disse, e Draco lhe enviou um olhar de descrença. "Eu não ligo para coisas idiotas como nomes. Eu gosto de prazer... Se é que você me entende."

"Você é uma vagabunda, se é que você me entende." Draco ironizou.

"Olha, eu nunca tinha ficado com nenhum... Garoto, quer dizer. Foi uma experimentação."

"E gostou?"

"Sim."

"Então você é gay."

"Não, porque eu ainda me sinto atraído por mulheres."

"Então você definitivamente é uma vagabunda." Harry riu, divertido.

"Se um cara não é gay e também não é hétero, você já classifica como vagabunda? Que tipo de classificação é essa de qualquer jeito?"

"As pessoas têm que decidir o que querem. O que desejam. Isso é simplesmente ser um cafajeste que não consegue manter a calça fechada. Como o Blaise."

"Então o que VOCÊ deseja?" Harry perguntou em parte curioso, em parte irritado.

Draco ergueu o rosto, pronto para responder algo bem mal educado, porém foi salvo pela porta sendo aberta, pela qual três garotos entraram, tirando qualquer momento de privacidade que pudessem ter.

Os dois ficaram quietos e terminaram de passar a roupa rapidamente; Harry vestindo-a no mesmo momento. Juntos, eles voltaram para o quarto, e então todos os garotos partiram sem nem insistir mais na presença de Draco.

Ele agradeceu por isso assim que se viu sozinho. E soltou o ar com força, sentindo todas aquelas sensações voltarem, agora muito piores.

Imaginar que Harry era gay mudava toda a situação para Draco. Não que fosse se afastar ou coisa do tipo, mas mudava a situação do seu desejo. Já notara a beleza do moreno e o jeito como ele inconscientemente parecia sedutor, e várias vezes se pegara pensando em coisas perturbadoras sobre ele – o seu computador e vários desenhos do corpo do moreno estavam lá para provar.

Draco pegou o kit de primeiros socorros e, de maneira metódica, caminhou até o banheiro. Quem o visse dificilmente iria imaginar a torrente de desespero que invadia seu peito.

Sua vida parecia de cabeça para baixo agora. Nem mesmo a notícia que ficaria longe de casa no feriado o deixava feliz. Ele suspirou enquanto deixava o corpo escorregar para o chão do banheiro, escondido no último boxe. Não adiantava nada Harry ser gay. E, com certeza, não significava nada ele ter uma atração pelo menino.

O moreno era lindo e, pior de tudo, extremamente simpático, o que fazia todos quererem ficar em volta dele. O exato tipo de homem bom demais para alguém como Draco. Não que fosse feio, mas seus problemas o tornavam assim. O loiro trazia consigo uma quantidade tão grande de segredos e fardos que alguém como o moreno fugiria se soubesse.

Draco tirou do nécessaire um pedaço pequeno de gilete e puxou a manga esquerda de sua camisa.

Anos de miséria, repetiu para si, enquanto olhava suas cicatrizes. Elas haviam começado pequenas, em poucos rompantes de fúria, arranhadas com as próprias unhas, até se tornarem coisas planejadas, coisas feitas para aliviar a dor no peito. Aparentemente, a única coisa capaz de acalmá-lo.

Ele escorregou o dedo pela pele fina, sentindo delicados calombos, quase grato por não ter tendência a formar quelóides. Não, a sua pele se cicatrizava muito bem, deixando vários riscos brancos no braço, os mais altos eram o que estavam ainda se cicatrizando, e não tinha muito deles no momento. Não desde o último dia de aula do ano anterior.

Ele suspirou e puxou a outra manga, ciente de que o braço direito possuía menos cicatrizes e, por isso, sem hesitar, apoiou a gilete na metade do antebraço e, segurando a respiração, deixou ela deslizar.

Um pouco de sangue escorreu, e a ardência o atingiu, fazendo-o gemer brevemente de dor. Tinha enfrentado coisas piores no quesito dor, por isso aquilo o relaxava quase. Havia, em menos de um minuto, quatro novíssimos cortes laterais no centro de seu braço. E, sem se importar muito com o tempo, ele deixou o corpo relaxar, ciente de que todo aquele nervosismo anterior se esvaía.

As doses do remédio poderiam aumentar ou diminuir. As desgraças poderiam piorar ou melhorar. Não significava nada para Draco, não quando ele tinha clara certeza de que tinha o melhor remédio para a cura de seu nervosismo. Não queria se matar. Sentia medo pela mãe, pelo que ela faria se algo lhe acontecesse, mas não havia nada de errado em se machucar, em sentir dor para fazê-lo melhor.

Não importava se as pessoas diriam que aquilo era uma doença, não se importava em passar calor e esconder seu corpo do mundo. Nunca iria casar-se com ninguém ou ter alguém para sequer dividir a cama; não tinha que se preocupar com perguntas. Logo, estaria formado e coordenaria as empresas do pai usando terno o dia inteiro. E a única coisa com que teria que se preocupar é o que faria com todo o dinheiro que ganhasse.

Seria, nem que isso lhe custasse ainda mais cicatrizes, uma pessoa assexuada e incapaz de ligar para os pensamentos do mundo. Seria, finalmente, o filho perfeito.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Harry sentiu uma mão pesar sobre sua barriga, e foi o contato de pele contra pele que o acordou. Os olhos verdes tentaram se focar em algo, porém falharam quando notou que suas lentes de contato tinham sido perdidas em algum lugar pelo caminho.

Imaginando exatamente que caminho fora esse, ele se ergueu dolorido e encarou a cama. Quantas vezes ele já tinha acordado daquela mesma maneira? Com aqueles mesmos problemas e dores? Ele tinha perdido a conta, por isso sua situação não foi de toda surpreendente, mas os corpos que encontrou, quando foi capaz de divisá-los entre os borrões da sua semi-cegueira, o deixaram surpreso.

Cedric Diggory dormia profundamente, babando no travesseiro, e totalmente nu, de barriga para baixo. Harry não pode deixar de notar uma mancha roxa extremamente parecida com uma mordida em sua bunda. Ao lado dele, Cho Chang também dormia, com muito mais classe, porém sem roupa alguma também, os seios pequenos aparentes.

Ele esfregou os olhos e, o mais silencioso que pôde, pulou da cama, catando todas as suas roupas rapidamente. Lembrava-se de ter chegado à festa no bar gay super animado e de ter bebido tudo que conseguira alcançar. Também se lembrava dos comentários de Blaise acerca de Diggory e sua nova namorada e como os dois estavam vivendo de maneira absurdamente promíscua, dormindo com vários, separados ou ao mesmo tempo. E, na mesma hora, sentira-se tentado a experimentar algo diferente.

Lembrava-se que tinha ido até o banheiro, onde encontrara um traficante que lhe servira uma boa dose de coragem em pó. E, depois disso, tudo lhe parecia muito confuso e borrado. Dormira com ambos, estivera dentro de ambos, e aquilo começava a se mostrar mais perturbador do que ele sequer imaginara.

Harry vestiu-se correndo e atravessou todo o dormitório, já que estava no segundo andar do prédio, onde só havia quartos duplos e únicos. Ele esfregou seu rosto uma última vez, entrando no seu quarto ainda meio atordoado.

Não tinha nem idéia de que horas eram, mas sabia que era um domingo, por isso se surpreendeu quando viu todos os seus companheiros de quartos reunidos em volta de sua cama, parecendo preocupados.

"Olá?" ele disse incerto quando ninguém pareceu notá-lo. E se arrependeu na mesma hora, quando todos viraram em direção a ele.

"Onde você estava, Potter?" Draco foi o primeiro a se aproximar, encarando-o de cima a baixo com nojo.

"Hã, dormi fora... Por quê?"

"Você sabe que horas são?" Blaise perguntou dessa vez, parecendo mais calmo.

"Não tenho idéia." Ele murmurou, passando por entre os colegas e jogando os tênis no chão. Sentindo que realmente estava sujo, tratou de pegar roupas limpas e seus produtos de banheiro.

"São cinco horas da tarde, Potter!" Draco chamou sua atenção novamente, parecendo realmente bravo. "Os moleques disseram que você sumiu no fim da festa, e você não apareceu por um dia inteiro! Eles estavam preocupados!" O loiro disse, porém Harry somente riu, ciente de que ele parecia mais perturbado que os outros. Perturbado demais para quem tinha o enxotado do quarto no dia anterior.

"Olha, minha cabeça tá doendo. Eu acho que perdi minhas lentes e eu tô fedendo. Deixa só eu me ajeitar e eu converso com você." Ele disse ríspido e viu os olhos do loiro crisparem em ódio.

Ciente de que não poderia realmente fazer nada naquele momento, ele se afastou até o banheiro, onde quase gemeu de tanta satisfação ao sentir a água quente limpando suas dores. Ele se sentiu quase como outra pessoa quando saiu do banheiro e, de maneira curiosa, pegando os óculos que usava somente em casos de emergência, inspecionou o seu corpo por marcas.

Encontrou leves roxos que se assemelhavam a mordidas em sua barriga, mas o que realmente chamou sua atenção foi a imensa mancha em seu braço, na parte interna do cotovelo. E não precisou de mais nada para entender por que parecia tão difícil se lembrar da noite anterior.

Sabia exatamente os efeitos da heroína em seu corpo, a sensação de bem estar, o sexo que ficava mais desesperado e, então, o esquecimento total de tudo que fizera. Tinha usado aquilo somente duas vezes (três contando com agora) e tinha odiado aquilo. Não se importava em usar drogas, gostava na verdade, porém havia algumas que ele se recusava, não por moralidade, mas por odiar o efeito. Heroína era uma delas.

Sabia que o pó que tinha cheirado antes provavelmente o tinha deixado mais propenso a aceitar, mas sabia também que não seria fácil encontrar as agulhas prontas do jeito que vagamente se lembrava, o que significa que ou Diggory ou sua namorada teriam aquilo com eles. Suspeitava mais do garoto, já que estava no quarto dele.

Harry bufou e terminou de se vestir, encontrando seus amigos ainda sentados perto de sua cama. Porém, havia uma cabeça loira a menos.

"Onde está Draco?" ele perguntou curioso, enquanto jogava as roupas sujas no seu cesto embaixo da cama.

"Ele está puto com você." Rony comentou rindo. "Saiu daqui bufando. Nunca tinha visto o Malfoy tão bravo."

"Eu vou ter que ir falar com ele."

"Depois de nos explicar o que aconteceu." Blaise disse, o impedindo de sair. "De qualquer jeito, Malfoy não quer te ver nem pintado de ouro no momento."

"O pior é que eu não sei direito." Ele suspirou e jogou-se na cama, os amigos todos ainda em volta dele.

"Você não sabe?" Blaise perguntou rindo. "Garoto, você se agarrou com Diggory no meio da pista de dança e, então, simplesmente sumiu."

"Eu me lembro disso..." Ele esticou a mão pegando o colírio, já que sentia os olhos arderem mesmo com os óculos. Teria que encomendar outras lentes. "Fomos para o quarto dele. Cho Chang também estava lá."

"E você dormiu com os dois?"

"Sim." Ele bufou e apertou os olhos. "Meu Deus. Eu estava muito mal."

"É obvio que estava." Seamus comentou parecendo preocupado. "Você tá ciente de que você apareceu no SS?"

"SS?"

"Santo Salazar." Ele explicou e, então, abriu o celular e entregou ao moreno. "Tem uma foto de você beijando Cho. Ela só de sutiã, e Diggory no fundo."

Harry abaixou a tela, sentindo um pouco de dificuldade com o touch screen, porém encontrou a tal foto. E sentiu que sua boca caiu, surpreso. Realmente, assim como Seamus dissera, ele beijava Cho com aquela ferocidade que sabia que adquiria quando estava alto. Diggory estava no fundo, parecendo muito mal, mas uma mancha roxa no seu braço lhe dava a explicação que ele precisava. Definitivamente, quem lhe oferecera aquilo era ninguém menos que o garoto queridinho da escola.

"E aí?" Seamus perguntou, parecendo temeroso pela primeira vez. "Você dormiu com um? Ou com os dois?"

"Ambos participaram." Harry disse, devolvendo o celular com um suspiro. "Não entrarei em detalhes."

"Ah! Sem graça!" Seamus comentou.

"Você está bem, Harry?" Rony perguntou, o rosto franzido.

"Não muito. Eu acho..." Ele hesitou pensando se deveria contar, mas chegou à conclusão de que seus colegas não espalhariam a 'fofoca', então, talvez pudesse confiar neles. "Cedric está usando drogas..."

"Harry... Não somos tão caretas aqui..." Blaise comentou, parecendo se divertir.

"Não. Eu não digo uma coisa do tipo baseado. Eu me lembro dele injetar. Heroína." Harry explicou, vendo todos os amigos o encararem mais do que surpresos.

"Você está brincando!" Seamus disse alto. "Cedric Diggory, o queridinho da escola. O menino prodígio. Ele usa Heroína?"

"Sim. Mas não é para comentar com ninguém." Harry disse sério. "Não quero que fiquem espalhando fofoquinhas por aí."

"Claro..." Blaise concordou e riu diante do bocejo que o moreno deu. "Ei, Harry, vai dormir. Provavelmente você não vai conseguir jantar direito no refeitório com a quantidade de história que caiu na rede. Arrumamos o jantar para você."

"Eu preciso encontrar Draco." Ele comentou sem muita força.

"Ele saiu daqui extremamente puto com você. Ele quase surtou quando você não atendia os telefonemas dele." Rony comentou, vendo os outros dispersarem. "Provavelmente, ele te odeia agora e quer que você se mantenha longe. Vamos, Harry, ele é um Malfoy, está na hora de você notar que ele não é boa coisa."

"Ele só é mal entendido." Harry comentou, deitando-se na cama e já se sentindo meio irritado com as mangas compridas.

"Ele tem tudo na vida dele. Todo o dinheiro do mundo, e nem venha me dizer que isso não compra felicidade." Rony se sentou na beirada da cama do moreno e diminuiu o tom de voz. "Ele sempre foi estranho, Harry. Sempre tratou todos mal e fez questão de jogar todo seu dinheiro na nossa cara."

"Ele não é assim comigo."

"Não, e eu tenho minhas suspeitas quanto a isso."

"Suspeitas?" Harry perguntou nitidamente curioso. Viu, de longe, Blaise entrar no banheiro, enquanto Dean e Seamus conversavam em outro canto, também em voz baixa.

"Ele nunca ficou com ninguém, Harry, nunca sequer chegou perto de garota alguma, sem contar Parkinson, mas ela é amiga da família, assim como Blaise, então não creio que ele tenha conseguido algo."

"Você acha que ele é gay."

"Eu acho que ele é estranho. O bastardo não olha de maneira cobiçosa para ninguém. Ele tem 19 anos e mais parece um manequim: frio e duro."

"Vai ver ele realmente não se interessa em sexo."

"Pouco provável. Quem com 19 anos não se interessa?" Harry abriu a boca pronto para responder, porém Rony continuou rápido. "Não quero irritá-lo ou ficar dando idéia pra sua cabeça, mas a verdade é que Malfoy é de longe a pessoa mais estranha e deslocada do colégio. E eu estou falando de uma faculdade imensa, com mais de três mil alunos. E quando um garoto que tem muito dinheiro se torna assim, algo errado tem ali."

E, sem mais palavras, o ruivo levantou-se e saiu do quarto, deixando um Harry sonolento, mas realmente curioso quanto às suas palavras. Sim, Draco era estranho, mas realmente nunca pensara que seria nada sério.

Decidiu-se por ir conversar com ele assim que acordasse, sabendo que, no momento, Draco estaria bufando em algum canto escuro.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Draco era ótimo em se esconder. Obviamente. E, durante os três dias que esteve brigado com Harry, tinha fugido dele como o diabo fugia da cruz. E quase levantou as mãos aos céus quando não viu o nome dele na lista de pessoas que ficariam em Hogwarts no feriado que começava na quinta.

Havia somente mais doze pessoas que ficariam, sendo que oito delas eram garotas e o restante um quarto em que todos os garotos decidiram ficar por companhia. Draco achou aquilo ridículo, ciente de que no atual estado de fuga, adoraria estar em sua casa. Uma coisa que achava que nunca desejaria.

Dormira no domingo no seu quarto, chegando bem tarde, tarde o suficiente para que Harry não o visse. Porém, na segunda, assim que chegou encontrou ninguém menos do que o próprio dormindo em sua cama, como se esperasse o confronto. Ficara muito irritado com isso e fugira para o quarto de Parkinson, já que ela dormia num dos quartos únicos do dormitório feminino. A cama era boa, ao contrário da presença tagarela da garota.

Passara dois dias ouvindo a garota contar os detalhes da vida sexual de simplesmente todas as garotas que estavam na faculdade, e, então, resolvera contar sobre a daquelas que ainda não estavam. Draco começava a se arrepender daquela decisão, quando as novas cicatrizes começaram a arder ao leve movimento, fazendo-o lembrar o porquê de estar ali.

Harry nunca se atrasara, e, apesar de sentir que exagerara um pouco, sabia que estava certo em brigar. Ele não estava lá quando acordara pela manhã, e, então, não apareceu para o almoço. Nem mesmo aparecera quando a foto de sua noite foi publicada naquele site ridículo de fofocas, e foi aí que começou a ficar preocupado. O moreno não era de sumir, não, ele era do tipo que estava sempre por perto cuidando de tudo. Draco era o que fugia.

E, sentado na cama imensa de Pansy, aquilo era a única coisa na qual conseguia pensar. A garota arrumava a mala para poder voltar para casa, enquanto tagarelava sobre como o tempo confuso estava arruinando sua pele. Draco nem fingia estar prestando atenção. Jogara a cabeça para trás, encarando o teto branco e pensando exatamente quanto tempo mais faria esse papel ridículo ao qual se submetera.

O dia acordara gelado na terça-feira, obrigando todos a vestirem seus melhores casacos, e, claro, Draco não fora um deles, já que resolvera evitar Harry a todo custo. Se pelo menos tivesse a chance de correr para o quarto e pegar seu casaco, provavelmente não se importaria em continuar escondido, mas, sim, era improvável que o moreno saísse do quarto um minuto sequer.

Irritado que o moreno já conhecia muito bem seus horários, e ele não tinha idéia de qual eram os dele, chegara à conclusão de que estava ferrado e aproveitou-se de sua derrota mental para continuar enrolado entre suas cobertas o dia inteiro.

_Somente até amanhã de manhã. _Ele repetiu o mantra que dera início com a chegada de Pansy ao quarto e continuou encarando o teto.

"Você realmente deveria parar com isso." A voz de Blaise foi o que o fez acordar de seu estado de torpor, erguendo a cabeça assustado.

"Zabini?" Ele perguntou incerto, vendo que a porta do quarto estava aberta, e Pansy tinha saído.

"Você realmente acha que se esconder no quarto de Pansy é a melhor coisa a se fazer?" O moreno perguntou, se jogando na cama.

"Como você soube...?"

"Pansy me contou. Ela me disse que você estava dormindo com ela na verdade, mas achei pouco provável."

"Ei." Draco registrou isso como um insulto.

"Então me diz, como está a estada?"

"Descobri que Granger abriga o namorado no quarto, que Bulstrode está ficando com uma das gêmeas Patil, desisti de identificar qual." Ele hesitou, mas, ciente de que Blaise não levaria nada a sério, resolveu adicionar "E que minha vida é miserável."

"Eu já sabia da última notícia, mas você nunca me escuta." Ele riu. "Agora, você está aqui por causa daquela estupidez do Potter?"

"Sim. Não. Ah, sei lá, eu só não quero falar com ele."

"Olha, Draco, você não pode ficar fugindo dele. E não existe um motivo de verdade para você ficar bravo com ele."

"Eu sei, mas o Potter... Ele, sei lá, me dá nos nervos!

"Você sabe como eu chamo isso?"

"Não tenho idéia e não tô interessado." E, para demonstrar isso, ele se afundou ainda mais dentro das cobertas.

"Você é realmente maduro de vez em quando." Blaise sorriu para ele e levantou-se. "Sabe, você já pode voltar para o quarto, acho que só sobrou o Weasley naquele quarto e ele tá só esperando a namorada."

"Achei que vocês só iam amanhã de manhã."

"Você realmente não escuta Pansy, né? Ela disse que ia levar as malas para o carro antes de sair do quarto."

"Ah... Ok. Tchau." Ele murmurou, vendo Blaise sorrir e sumir se despedindo.

Draco chegou a hesitar por um segundo, querendo continuar misturado com aquelas cobertas tão quentes, porém chegou à conclusão de que poderia muito bem parar de evitar seu próprio quarto. Afinal, Blaise dissera que todos já tinham ido embora.

Catando seus sapatos, ele caminhou rápido por entre as meninas, recebendo alguns olhares de reprimenda, e quase se sentiu exultante ao chegar à praça central da faculdade, quando viu que todos estavam realmente indo embora. Esquadrinhando o lugar, não conseguiu ver nenhum garoto que se parecesse com Harry e tinha até um belo sorriso quando alcançou seu quarto.

O silêncio foi a primeira coisa que notou. Não havia ninguém ali. As camas de todos arrumadas, os objetos organizados e nenhum ser humano. Draco sorriu e escolheu roupas limpas e decentes (tinha dependido de algumas camisetas masculinas que Pansy tinha, e, mesmo meio enojado, só deu graças a Deus que fossem de manga).

Seu banho foi rápido, e logo estava dentro de uma calça de moletom preta meio apertada e camisetas de manga comuns. Com movimentos preguiçosos, sentou-se na cama, apoiando o computador em seu colo enquanto remexia na pasta de desenhos.

Talvez fora isso que ele sentira mais falta em seu 'retiro' e, por isso, queria compensar o tempo perdido, mesmo sabendo que tinha o feriado inteiro para fazer isso. Instalando o seu mouse, ele conseguiu encontrar ainda mais rápido o desenho que deixara inacabado.

Ironicamente, a única pessoa que ele não queria ver o encarava de maneira despreocupada no computador. Os olhos verdes brincalhões, o sorrisinho contido no canto da boca como se soubesse de uma piada única e o cigarro queimando entre seus dedos. Começara aquele desenho no caderno, quando encontrara o moreno fumando maconha na beira do lago, e, apesar de ter feito somente um esboço na hora, ficou surpreso ao ser capaz de lembrar todos os detalhes de luz.

Trabalhara a noite inteira naquele desenho, porém desistira quando chegara ao corpo. Incrivelmente, sua memória não esquecia o jeito como Harry o encarara, mas a maldita roupa dele parecia incapaz de surgir na sua mente. E não se contentaria com nada mais do que a imagem real.

Ele afastou o computador e sentou-se na beirada da cama, fechando os olhos com força e massageando a testa, numa estranha mania. Precisava se lembrar da cor, dos detalhes, de tudo. Precisava...

"Draco?" Pela segunda vez no dia, o loiro pulou assustado diante de uma voz familiar e sentiu o choque atingir seu estômago quando se viu encarando os mesmos olhos verdes do desenho.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Ele perguntou ríspido e não foi capaz de segurar seu olhar, que se desviou para os pés que calçavam meias e chinelos, a calça jeans rasgada nos joelhos e o imenso moletom preto. Também notou que os olhos verdes estavam mais apagados, tudo graças a uns estranhos óculos arredondados que usava.

"Eu moro aqui. Você passou tanto tempo me evitando que até esqueceu, é?" Ele perguntou rindo e se aproximou.

"Blaise disse que todos tinham ido embora."

"Oh. Sobre isso. A banda que meu padrinho produz teve um enorme acidente com os CDs e DVDs. Parece que alguém estragou tudo nos computadores, e uma zona que eu não fui capaz de entender. Ele teve que viajar para Los Angeles e aproveitou para levar Lupin junto."

"O que isso significa, Potter?"

"Significa que o quarto é somente nosso esse feriado." E, mesmo diante da súbita palidez do loiro, não pôde deixar de abrir um imenso sorriso.

* * *

_**N.A.**__ Gente, que lindeza, que maravilha, que beleza! Taí agora vocês descobriram o grande mistério dos braços de Draco Malfoy (TCHAN TCHAN TCHAN!). hahahahahha._

_Bom, eu só quero agradecer pelos reviews a __**Kimberly Anne Evans Potter**__ (Demorei, mas continuei. =D) __**Totosay de cueca**__ (Harry é malvado, mas eu acho que ele só jogou ele na água para analisar melhor o seu corpo =x) __**SamaraKiss **__(hahaha, minha atenção 2 só serve para que ninguém me denunciar! Creio que será drama, mas não tããão dramalhão. =x) __**themarilyn**__ (Sim, o Draco é uma grande duvida. Aos poucos, graças ao doce Potter, ele irá se revelar!) __**Lis Martin**__ (não fui capaz de te alcançar querida. Sorry) __**Lari SL**__ (Ahhhhh, obrigada! *-* Continue sempre lendo, garanto que me esforço para mante-las sempre animadas para vocês.) __**vvriacho **__(E aqui está mais.) __**Thamiinha –**__ (Prontinho! Agora você descobriu alguns dos segredos de Draquinho) __**AB Feta**__ (Thnks, por ler.)_

_Bom, para quem não notou, aqui vai. A partir de hoje, minhas fanfics serão todas betadas! Sim! Agora as coisas será corrigidas, para que nenhum erro ocorra. Minha beta, é a lindíssima, gatissima, e muito santa para me agüentar nas madrugadas Rafaela R. Quero uma salva de palmas para ela! ;D_

_E prometo que as atualizações ficam bem mais rápidas se vocês me mandarem um tantãããão de reviews._

_Beijo da Nath._

_**N/B.**__ Olá, todo mundo. Só vou falar uma coisa para vocês: morram de inveja. Eu tenho acesso a todos os capítulos antes E ainda sei de toda a história. MUHAHAHAHA. _

_Hm, acho que essa coisa de beta me subiu a cabeça..._

_Ah, claro. E um agradecimento especial a Nath, autora linda e maravilhosa, que me deu a oportunidade de betar essa ótima fic. Obrigada, querida!_

_Espero que o meu (nada) humilde trabalho tenha agradado. Beijinhos._


	5. Chapter 5

**Verdade ou desafio**

Harry Potter é somente mais um adolescente problemático com vicio em drogas, porem quando ele encontra com Draco Malfoy, no dormitório da faculdade, sua curiosidade o leva a procurá-lo. Problema sempre atrai mais problema.

**Atenção:** Essa é uma fanfic não-magica, ou seja nossos queridos personagens de Harry Potter são seres humanos comuns, simples troxas!

**Atenção 2:** Se você é incapaz de lidar com grandes emoções, não aconselho a leitura desta. Afinal, alem de relacionamento homem com homem, essa fanfic oferece também tremendas doses de tristeza, depressão, drogas, sexo fácil, abusos, e desespero pessoal.

* * *

Capitulo 5 – O feriado

Draco tinha finalmente aceitado sua sina e resolvera voltar a conversar com o moreno na quarta-feira no almoço, quando descobriu que não havia ninguém além deles no refeitório. Decidira que seria mais fácil aceitar o pedido de desculpas logo, do que ter que aturar Harry perguntando de minuto em minuto se ele ainda estava bravo.

Os dois se viram realmente entediados à tarde e, por isso, foram até a locadora e pegaram cinco filmes para se distraírem. No fim das contas, Draco descobriu que o moreno tinha um medo absurdo de espíritos, e, somente por isso, três dos filmes foram perdidos. Os outros dois, que eram uma espécie de suspense, acabaram fazendo o loiro dormir no sofá da sala de filme do Centro de Recreação.

Eles também descobriram que nada estava aberto na cidade, e os cinemas só passavam filmes chatos. Por isso, o loiro desistiu de tentar agradar Harry e voltou aos seus desenhos no computador, mesmo tendo que aturar o menino sentado sempre perto dele, querendo conversar.

Somente na sexta-feira à noite, as coisas pareceram se animar.

"Sabe de uma coisa?" Harry se levantou com um pulo. Ele estivera sentado pela última meia hora no chão ao lado de Draco, a cabeça jogada para cima, apoiada na cama de Blaise.

"O quê, Potter?" Mesmo se surpreendendo com o movimento brusco, ele não desviou sua atenção do desenho. Finalmente conseguira terminar o desenho de Harry no banco do lago e partira para outro, que parecia um curioso estudo da musculatura do mesmo.

"Eu me recuso a ficar parado aqui olhando para o nada."

"Que interessante." Ele só murmurou, a atenção ainda toda voltada para o computador, e, por alguns minutos, realmente esqueceu com quem estava lidando. Porém uma fumaça surgiu em sua visão, fazendo-o erguer os olhos. "O que é isso, Potter?"

"Distração." Harry comentou com um sorriso. Ele sentara em seu baú, bem embaixo da janela, tentando soltar a fumaça para fora do quarto. O cigarro mais comprido e de cor diferente indicou que aquilo estava longe de ser um simples cigarro.

"Potter, você não pode usar drogas aqui." Ele disse sentando na cama e deixando o computador de lado.

"E nem em nenhum lugar do mundo. E mesmo assim isso nunca me impediu." Harry sorriu e deu mais um trago. "Não seja chato, não tem nada para fazer de qualquer jeito."

"E quando você está entediado você gosta de se drogar?" Draco se levantou da cama e se sentou no baú logo à frente dele. "Você é definitivamente uma péssima influência." E, para a surpresa total do moreno, ele se esticou, tomando seu cigarro e tragando com maestria. Sabia que seu aprendizado de como fumar com Blaise seriam bem empregados em algum momento.

"Ei!" Harry sorriu, parecendo realmente estupefato com seu ato. "Você já fumou isso."

"É. Muito tempo atrás." Ele comentou devolvendo o cigarro. "Eu estou surpreso; da primeira vez que eu traguei esse troço, queimou bastante."

"A fumaça de maconha é bem mais pesada do que a de um cigarro comum." Ele riu. "Tossi que nem um condenado quando fumei pela primeira vez também."

"Eu me pergunto quando foi isso." Draco comentou, apoiando-se preguiçoso em uma das colunas de sua cama.

"Muito tempo atrás mesmo." Harry riu e, após um breve silêncio, repassou o baseado. "Vamos lá. Verdade ou desafio, senhor Malfoy?"

"Nós vamos jogar com maconha?" Ele perguntou incrédulo, sentindo os efeitos tão relaxantes começarem a atingir seu corpo. "Que tipo de jogo será esse?"

"Maconha, álcool... Tanto faz, os dois deixam você aberto a verdades." Ele riu. "E eu tenho metade de uma garrafa de vodka na gaveta, se preferir."

"Não, obrigado. Não posso beber álcool."

"Ué. Por quê?"

"... Verdade ou desafio?" Ele perguntou incerto e, quando Harry acenou concordando, um sorriso triste brotou em seu rosto. "Eu tomo antidepressivos."

"Sério? Ei, espera. Você não deveria estar fumando então!" Ele se ergueu tomando o cigarro dele. "Espera! Você bebeu naquela sexta."

"Eu deveria me privar de qualquer álcool. E drogas, eu assumo. Mas um pouco nunca fez mal, só que depois eu fico um pouco depressivo, já que corta o efeito do remédio. Mas como será você que vai ter que lidar comigo, eu não ligo." Ele riu divertido e, sentindo-se curiosamente ousado, ergueu seu corpo chegando perto demais de Harry, tomando seu baseado e dando uma profunda tragada antes de devolver prontamente para a boca do moreno.

"Então é por isso que você tava mal semana passada?" Harry perguntou quando conseguiu recuperar um pouco da firmeza.

"Algo assim. Agora, me diga, você ainda não me contou o que você aprontou para chegar em casa às cinco da tarde naquele dia."

"Ah, foi complicado." Ele riu divertido. "Acabei na cama do Cedric, com a namorada dele junto, e fiz uma coisa que eu realmente não gostaria."

"O quê?"

"Tudo que falarmos aqui ficará aqui, então?" Ele perguntou incerto.

"Oh, pelo amor de Deus, Potter. Para quem eu ia contar? Meu psiquiatra?"

"Ok..." Harry riu divertido e, passando o cigarro, ergueu-se e tirou sua camisa. Draco não pode deixar de notar que o maldito ainda conseguia parecer sexy mesmo com os olhos delicadamente caídos.

"Eu pedi para você me contar, Potter, não para me mostrar!" Ele disse meio assustado.

"Deixe de ser tonto." Harry riu da expressão do loiro. "Eu estou com calor. Só isso."

"Você está é fugindo da pergunta." Draco fez questão de manter os olhos baixos. Sabia que, com o efeito da droga, se olhasse para aquela barriga, provavelmente enviaria algum sinal do qual não gostaria.

"Eu sai com Cedric, e ele me ofereceu heroína." Harry comentou voltando a se sentar e, dessa vez, esticou o braço para mostrar a área ainda roxa.

"Você usou?" O loiro o encarou surpreso. "Você é louco, Potter?"

"Eu não me lembro direito das coisas." Ele suspirou, parecendo meio triste. "Eu conversei com  
Cedric, ele me ofereceu o quarto dele, então eu resolvi tomar coragem e fui até o banheiro com um pouco de pó. Talvez foi isso que me deixou mais... Fácil."

"Cocaína e heroína. Isso não mata?"

"Não sei. Eu ainda estou vivo, disso eu sei."

"Hm..." Draco o encarou julgando aquela atitude, mas então outra dúvida surgiu em sua mente. "Então, você dormiu com quem ali?"

"Com quem?" Harry riu, divertido.

"Por favor, não me diga que foi com os dois."

"Odeio alimentar seus sonhos eróticos, mas, sim, eu dormi com os dois. Foi bem... Diferente."

"Achei que você já tinha feito de tudo nessa vida, Sr. Potter." Draco ironizou.

"Várias coisas. Duas mulheres, um homem. Dois homens, uma mulher. Vários homens e várias mulheres. Ficar só vendo a cena. Deixar outras pessoas me verem..."

"Ok, chega, Potter! Você me enoja." Draco lhe repassou o cigarro enquanto ele ria.

"Eu fiz várias coisas, mas nunca do jeito que foi esse dia. Eu não sei se eu te contei isso, mas eu nunca tive uma experiência... Com um homem."

"Achei que você tirasse prazer de qualquer lugar."

"Uma coisa é eu imaginar cenas com diferentes tipos de sexo e me masturbar. Outra é realmente fazer. Eu estava sempre chapado e muito louco. Eu fazia sexo com quem oferecia, para ser bem honesto."

"Você é um verdadeiro cavalheiro."

"Mulheres são mais fáceis nesse ponto." Harry comentou, ignorando o comentário do loiro. "Elas simplesmente ficam loucas e pulam em cima de você. Homens são chatos e estão sempre preocupados com quem fica por baixo."

"Você fala isso como se fosse algo fácil de encarar." Draco comentou e roubou o cigarro dele. Tentou evitar encará-lo novamente.

"Eu não sei. Gostaria de experimentar ficar por baixo."

"Então você teve uma experiência com homem?"

"Sim. Mas só nesse ano. Eu não me importava com isso antes."

"Então por que só agora?"

"Achei que estava na hora de aprender." Ele comentou, e, por um segundo, um estranho brilho passou em seus olhos fazendo Draco se arrepiar. "Mas e você?"

"Eu o quê?" Draco sentiu um breve medo de aonde aquela conversa os levaria.

"Nunca te vejo olhando torto em direção a seios ou bundas. Ou homens nus. Ou qualquer coisa, na verdade."

"Classe, Potter, é algo que poucos têm." Ele comentou com um sorriso triunfante, mas soube que Harry ia insistir no assunto.

"Você tem que ter uma preferência. Sei lá, cachorros talvez."

"Oh, Potter, você consegue ficar mais nojento do que você já é?" Draco roubou o cigarro dele, mas novamente aquele olhar o fez hesitar. "Eu não prefiro nada, Potter."

"Não tem como. Você tem 19 anos. Se você não preferisse nada, você seria uma aberração."

"Eu estou te falando. Nada me interessa." Ele comentou baixando o olhar; talvez fosse mais fácil mentir se não o encarasse. "Dormi com Pansy Parkinson no fim do terceiro ano, e foi bem... Sem graça."

"Então você é gay."

"E dormi com Blaise Zabini no meio do ano passado. E continuou sendo sem graça."

"Espera! Você dormiu com Blaise?" Harry o encarou chocado. "Com um menino?"

"Se você contar para alguém, eu mato você."

"Então, você testou ambos os lados."

"Não se atreva a me chamar de bissexual." Draco o ameaçou.

"Nããão." Ele riu da expressão de ódio do loiro. "Então, você não gostou de nenhum?"

"Não." Draco suspirou, sabendo que talvez fosse melhor assim: nem tudo verdade e nem tudo mentira. "Eu nunca me importei muito com o assunto. E com Parkinson foi mais para tirar o maldito estigma de virgem. Meu pai apreciou muito isso, devo dizer. Então eu achei que tinha sido muito sem graça e, por isso, eu pedi para Zabini me tirar essa dúvida. E posso te garantir que eu achei ainda mais sem graça."

"E como funciona isso?"

"O quê?"

"Não ter sexualidade definida."

"Não sei. Por enquanto funciona. Estou mais interessado em terminar logo essa faculdade e continuar desenhando. Não preciso de mais nada por enquanto."

"Mas como funciona?" Harry insistiu na pergunta. "Nenhum sonho erótico? Nenhum desejo escondido? Você nunca se toca?"

"Aí você já está querendo saber demais."

"Então existe uma esperança para você!" Harry comentou alto e riu, levantando-se para pegar a garrafa de vodka.

"Chega de falar sobre mim." Draco deu por encerrado o assunto quando viu o moreno voltar a abrir a boca. "Me conte sobre você."

"O que sobre mim?" Ele perguntou, virando a garrafa na boca. O baseado fora totalmente tomado por Draco.

"Sua vida. Ninguém sabe nada sobre você. Ou, pelo menos, eu não sei."

"Eu também não sei nada sobre você." Ele constatou.

"Mas se você quiser saber sobre mim é só procurar em um site de fofocas."

"Ok." Harry riu e esfregou os olhos. "Eu nasci dia 31 de julho. Era uma noite chuvosa."

"Oras, cale a boca e pule para as partes mais interessantes."

"OK, mandão." O moreno, porém, ria. "Eu vivi com meus pais por somente um ano. Eles morreram em um acidente de carro. Eu fui o único sobrevivente."

"Que terrível!"

"É. Bom. Eu não me lembro muito. Cresci com meus tios. Irmã de minha mãe. Eles eram bem estranhos. Até os oito anos, eu dormia num quartinho debaixo da escada."

"O quê?" Draco perguntou chocado. "Eles não podem fazer isso. É contra as leis."

"Ninguém se importava muito com leis. Não dentro daquela casa. E eu sempre achei comum. Fiquei naquele quartinho até meus oito anos, que foi quando meu padrinho apareceu."

"Apareceu?"

"É. Eu não conhecia ele direito. Ele era um dos melhores amigos de meu pai. Sirius me contou depois que ele, na verdade, tinha fugido um pouco antes do meu nascimento, por causa de um outro amigo dele."

"Por que ele fugiria?"

"Meu padrinho era super apaixonado por esse cara. E não era, bem... Recíproco."

"Então seu tio é gay?"

"Sim."

"O que está acontecendo com o mundo, eu me pergunto." Draco ironizou, recebendo um leve chute do moreno.

"Acontece que Sirius fugiu sem avisar ninguém. Então ele não soube que eu nasci e que meu pai morreu. Quando ele surgiu, oito anos depois, estava essa loucura."

"E aí você foi morar com ele?"

"Quem me dera. Meu padrinho tinha construído uma carreira lá fora. E, aqui, ele não tinha nada, nem mesmo Remus queria ele."

"Espera. Remus? Remus Lupin?" Draco perguntou curioso e, quando recebeu uma breve aprovação, não pôde impedir sua boca de cair. "Meu professor de latim é gay?"

"Oh, é mesmo, ele dá aula aqui." Harry mordeu a boca pela mancada. "Você não pode contar para ninguém."

"Eu te digo de novo: para quem exatamente eu vou contar?"

"Deixa de se fazer de solitário. Bom. Meu padrinho acabou indo embora, mas voltava tipo todos os feriados e férias e o que mais fosse para que eu me acostumasse com ele, assim como Remus."

"A sua custodia...?"

"Estava nas mãos de Sirius." Ele terminou a frase de Draco. "Mas ele não queria me tirar daqui. Então ele teve que trabalhar lá, pelo menos até conseguir algum nome aqui em Londres."

"E você morou com seus tios esse tempo todo?"

"Sim. Até esse ano. Quando meu padrinho finalmente conseguiu mudar de vez e ganhar o coração de Remus, ele me chamou para morar com ele."

"Seus tios deveriam ser terríveis."

"E eram. Mas eu sempre conseguia fugir de lá. Correr até a festa mais próxima, ficar muito louco e voltar cedo para a aula. Era realmente fácil."

"E agora você mora com marmanjos em um dormitório. Foi realmente uma boa troca?" Draco perguntou honesto.

"Claro. A faculdade que eu ia era terrível. Fiquei o ano todo sem dar as caras lá e passei direto. Com ótimas notas. E, outra, se eu tivesse ficado, eu nunca teria conhecido você."

"E é por isso que eu me pergunto se foi uma boa troca." Meio pesaroso, Draco de uma última tragada no cigarro e, apagando com cuidado, o deixou apoiado na janela, sabendo que teria que se livrar dele depois.

"Exagerado, como sempre. E a sua vida?" Ele perguntou oferecendo a bebida, que Draco negou.

"Que vida?"

"A sua, oras. Eu te contei a minha, você conta a sua."

"Céus, bom, eu nasci, estudei dentro de casa até os quatorze anos. Aí fui para um colégio só para pessoas privilegiadas. Terminei. Entrei aqui. Nada de agitações."

"Ah, deve ter alguma coisa interessante na sua vida."

"Potter, você foi a coisa mais interessante na minha vida." Ele comentou e então, no silêncio que se seguiu, sentiu a burrada que tinha feito. "Quer dizer... Eu nem tive amigos ou alguém que sequer falasse comigo."

"Ninguém nunca se interessou em falar com você?"

"Não. Eu também não me interessaria se fosse outra pessoa." Draco se levantou, bocejando. Sabia que maconha lhe dava um sono muito forte, por isso caminhou lento até sua cama e, sem se importar em desligar propriamente o notebook, fechou a tela e o deixou em cima da cômoda.

"Você é muito exagerado." Harry comentou, e o loiro notou que, após um último gole, ele abandonou a garrafa e se aproximou da cama na qual Draco quase dormia.

"Seriamente, Potter? Quem se interessaria por alguém que toma antidepressivos e não tem vida social?" Quase que automaticamente, ele se afastou, deitando com a barriga para cima, e deixando espaço para que Harry se deitasse ao seu lado.

"Muita gente." O moreno comentou, e Draco sentiu a cama afundar com seu peso, e, então, o calor de Harry estava muito próximo. Também tinha esquecido que as drogas provavelmente o deixariam com mais vontade de tocar o menino, por isso fechou os olhos e se concentrou em dormir. "Você parece gritar 'problema' sabe?" Harry continuou. "E tem muita gente que gosta disso. Eu gosto."

"Hmm..." Draco murmurou e pôde sentir o moreno apoiar seu queixo em seu ombro. Ele se perguntou se Harry estava ciente de como aquilo era irritantemente excitante.

"Draco? Você já dormiu?"

"O que é, Potter?" Ele perguntou mal humorado e, como reflexo, virou o rosto para a voz, se arrependendo quase instantaneamente. Harry tinha tirado os óculos, e seus olhos estavam novamente naquele tom de verde tão vivo e brilhante. Seus lábios entreabertos e vermelhos. Apesar do leve cheiro de álcool que sentia em sua respiração, ainda era mais notável seu perfume, com tons de madeira forte. Um cheiro de homem de verdade.

Naquele breve segundo que esteve parado, Draco não pôde deixar de se perguntar por que não esticava seu pescoço, preenchendo aqueles dois centímetros de distância, e finalmente realizava seu desejo de sentir aquela boca que tanto consumia seus sonhos. Não saberia dizer o que o fez hesitar e, então, encarar o teto, mas de alguma maneira soube que aquele momento não era o certo. Não com eles bêbados e chapados.

"Você me odeia, Draco?" A voz rouca de Harry perguntou quando seus olhos se desviaram.

"Por que a pergunta, Potter?"

"Sei lá." Ele murmurou e se ajeitou como se fosse dormir. "Você tá sempre bravo com todo mundo e foge de todos, e, então, chega um louco querendo se enturmar. Eu imaginei que você fosse me odiar."

"Não odeio, Potter." Ele comentou e viu pelo canto dos olhos que Harry estava muito próximo de dormir profundamente. "Mas concordo com a parte do louco."

"Ei, Draco."

"Que é, Potter?"

"Se algum dia eu fizer algo que te irrite, você pode me socar. Mas, por favor, não me odeie..." E, então, sua respiração ficou firme, e Draco soube que ele tinha dormido.

"Acho que não sou capaz de te odiar, Harry Potter." Ele murmurou, sentindo o sono também o alcançando. E nem se importou com o fato de que o moreno se agarrava ao seu braço como se tentasse mantê-lo junto a ele para sempre.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Draco não saberia dizer em que ponto exatamente tinha finalmente aceitado a perseverança de Harry em ser seu amigo, mas, se tivesse que dar um palpite, provavelmente seria naquele estranho feriado.

Após se drogar junto ao moreno, ele se surpreendeu por acordar tão abraçado a ele, suas pernas encaixadas com perfeição. E, meio assustado, fugira do quarto para desenhar na paz do lago.

Tentou se convencer de que se afastaria depois daquilo, que voltaria a ser o antigo Draco obsessivo com seu espaço pessoal, distante de todas as pessoas, e se viu até cogitando pedir transferência para o quarto único. Porém, antes que essa idéia se formasse, um caloroso Harry lhe entretivera com um café e com as constantes conversas.

E, mesmo com o fim do feriado e a volta dos seus companheiros de quartos, aquela sensação de que eles dividiam algo não desapareceu. Sim, Draco já observara que tinha tendência a achar corpos masculinos muito mais interessantes que os femininos, mas de longe isso significava alguma coisa. Era somente um estudo. Afinal, era um ser assexuado, ele repetia a si mesmo.

Harry, ao contrário do loiro, não parecera criar nenhum tipo de dúvida pessoal. Pelo contrário. Suas saídas na semana aumentaram ainda mais, assim como o número de garotos e garotas que se interessavam por ele. Draco se perguntava se ele realmente tinha todo esse charme, mas dentro de si sabia a resposta.

E, conforme o ano chegava ao fim, a idéia de ter que enfrentar seus pais e Riddle no natal lhe parecia ainda mais terrível do que lidar com sua confusa sexualidade. Suas unhas e a forma com que foram roídas logo se tornaram uma evidência clara do seu nervosismo.

A temível ligação de seu pai chegou na última semana de aula, enquanto ele tentava se concentrar para uma terrível prova de Cálculos.

"_Espero que não esteja atrapalhando seus estudos."_ A voz fria e sem emoção de seu pai o fez esticar o corpo e se afastar da mesa no mesmo momento. Mesmo distantes, Draco ainda se via arrumando toda sua postura.

"Estava somente dando uma pausa. Pode falar, pai."

"_Sua mãe acabou de me informar que suas provas terminarão até terça-feira que vem."_

"Sim. As notas de fim de semestre saem na sexta."

"_Desde quando Hogwarts segura os alunos até dia 22?" _Ele perguntou meio bravo, porém não deixou Draco responder. _"Você provavelmente não nos alcançará. Eu e sua mãe iremos para Londres com Riddle, passaremos o feriado de natal lá, para uma campanha, e então voltamos dia 27."_

"Ah... Então você quer que eu vá junto?" Draco perguntou, cruzando os dedos para que ele negasse.

"_Não. Avisaremos às empregadas que você estará aqui. Não se preocupe com nada."_

"Obrigado... Pai." Ele disse meio incerto.

"_Certo. Comentei com Riddle também que suas notas continuam altíssimas, e ele foi muito educado de lhe oferecer outro estágio nesse feriado." _E era exatamente isso que Draco temia. Tentando prestar atenção nas palavras de seu pai, ele respirou fundo em silêncio. "_Riddle me disse que necessita de secretários pessoais para reorganizar as fichas de doações para a campanha, e é obvio que eu sugeri que fosse você, afinal contará muito para a sua carreira."_

"Eu entendo, pai. Porém minhas aulas começam dia cinco."

"_Você está com má vontade para trabalhar, Draco?"_ E ele soube que tinha cometido um erro.

"Claro que não pai. Só estou avisando que talvez não dê tempo. E não gosto de deixar nada pela metade..."

"_Entendo. Creio que você e Riddle possam conversar e ajeitar seus horários da melhor forma possível. O estágio começa dia 28. Espero você em casa dia 22, então?"_

"Claro, pai. Assim que pegar minhas notas, estarei de volta." E, sem mais nenhuma palavra, ouviu o celular ficar mudo, indicando que Lucius desligara sem mais palavras.

Draco suspirou mais uma vez e encarou seus cadernos. Quantas milhões de vezes tinha lido aquelas mesmas linhas? Já tinha decorado todas as contas, as fórmulas, as regras. E somente por isso se permitia surtar. Odiava ter que enfrentar a hora de voltar para casa. Ter que lidar com seu pai e sua absurda obsessão pela perfeição, ter que trabalhar para Riddle.

Sentindo-se extremamente cansado, esfregou os olhos e, guardando o material, fugiu da cabine particular da biblioteca, correndo para seu dormitório. Sabia que estava muito próximo de surtar, por isso talvez fosse preferível voltar para o conforto de seus remédios.

Correu rápido até o seu quarto, mal registrando a presença de Harry sentado em sua cama. Ele sabia de seu segredo, e, por isso, não se importou em abrir a primeira gaveta e descer dois comprimidos calmantes pela garganta sem ajuda nenhuma de água.

Sentindo-se mais calmo só por ter tomado o remédio a tempo, ele se sentou na cama e observou que Harry sentara na cama de Blaise à frente dele.

"Algum problema?" O moreno perguntou calmo, e Draco não pôde segurar a risada irônica.

"O de sempre." Ele respondeu baixo. Seus olhos fugiram daqueles verdes tão firmes, e o loiro notou que segurava o caderno com muita força.

"O que você tem realmente, Draco?" Ele perguntou, se aproximando.

"Como?"

"O que você tem?" Ele repetiu a pergunta e, dessa vez, se ajoelhou apoiando os braços nas pernas de Draco, buscando seu olhar. "Você me falou que tomava antidepressivos. Mas você sempre tem surtos."

"Eu tenho... Isso não pode sair daqui." Ele disse objetivo. E não pôde se segurar em checar para ver se o quarto estava realmente vazio.

"Não tem ninguém aqui, Draco." Ele disse baixinho, e o loiro notou que ele sentara entre suas pernas. "E você pode confiar em mim."

"Minha mãe notou que eu estava estranho..." Ele começou, notando que não poderia resistir àquele olhar. "Foi quando eu tinha dezesseis anos. E me mandou para uma psiquiatra..." Ele hesitou, e Harry somente acenou com a cabeça. "Ela me diagnosticou com Transtorno de Boderline."

"Transtorno de Boderline? O que é isso?"

"É complicado. É um transtorno de personalidade. Me torna mais suscetível a mudanças abruptas de humor, dependência afetiva e impulsividade, entre tantas outras coisas."

"E você toma remédio para isso?"

"Sim. Controladores de humor, antidepressivos e tranqüilizantes." Ele suspirou e esfregou os olhos, sentindo-se extremamente envergonhado. "Sem contar que sou obrigado a ir em psiquiatras."

"Mas isso tem cura?" Harry perguntou e se levantou para sentar ao seu lado na cama.

"Eu vou ser sempre mais... suscetível a isso. Mas eu posso melhorar um pouco." Ele se afastou de Harry apoiando suas costas na parede. "Isso é ridículo."

"Isso não é ridículo, Draco. É quem você é."

"Como se isso fizesse eu me sentir melhor."

"Se você não fosse assim, eu provavelmente não gostaria de você." Harry comentou sorrindo. "Escute, Draco, pode parecer ruim tudo isso, mas você está se tratando. E não sou somente eu que gosto de você, os meninos do quarto também. Então, por mais que seja uma doença terrível, se você tem amigos que te aceitam, as coisas não se tornam tão terríveis assim."

"Eles só estão perto de mim por sua causa." Ele disse sério e bocejou fortemente. Tinha esquecido como os tranqüilizantes lhe davam um sono terrível.

"Não diga isso. Eles gostam de você. Certeza. É só que você sempre prefere se manter afastado, por isso você nunca tem a chance de notar a verdade." Ele comentou e se afastou, notando que Draco começava a se deitar sonolento. "Eu gosto de você, Draco. Mesmo você sendo essa adorável e estranha pessoa."

"Cale a boca, Potter." Ele murmurou, se ajeitando preguiçosamente na cama. Sentiu vagamente quando Harry lhe tirou o tênis e começou a fechar a cortina. "Ei, Potter..."

"Oi?"

Draco hesitou por apenas um segundo, encarando aqueles lindos olhos verdes e registrando vagamente que Harry lhe dissera que gostava dele. Seu cérebro meio lento se perguntou o que significaria aquilo. "Talvez... Talvez eu precise que você me acorde amanhã."

"Sério? Você confiaria em mim?" Harry perguntou brincalhão.

"Nós dois temos provas amanhã, Potter. E os tranqüilizantes dificultam o despertar." Ele comentou, fechando os olhos. Assumir sua doença e encará-lo ao mesmo tempo era muito difícil.

"Não deveria ter tomado dois comprimidos então, esperto." Harry disse com uma voz meio brava, porém, para a surpresa de Draco, sentiu quando ele pousou um leve beijo em sua testa. "Eu te acordo amanhã, não se preocupe."

E, sem conseguir responder mais nada diante do carinho do moreno, Draco se deixou levar pelo seu sono forçado.

* * *

Transtorno de Borderline: www . mentalhelp . com / Borderline . htm

_N.B.: Certo, pessoal. Estou aqui postando esse capítulo, porque a nossa querida Nath está impossibilitada de fazê-lo. Ela disse que ama vocês!_

_Depois dessa declaração, eu comentava se fosse você..._

_Agora, minha nota: _

_A cada capítulo eu me sinto mais feliz em ser a Beta dessa fanfic maravilhosa. Eu e a Nath conversamos muito sobre o enredo e nos divertimos MUITO. Vocês não podem imaginar cada papo que eu tenho com ela. Simplesmente hilário._

_O que vocês acharam das indiretas do Harry? Ai, quero um moreno assim para mim. E o beijo, gente? Tem coisa mais fofa?_

_Se vocês querem uma sugestão, leiam mais sobre o Transtorno de Borderline. Pode ser que ele seja relevante. Ou não. HAHAHA Eu=malvada._

_Beijinhos_


	6. Chapter 6

**Verdade ou desafio**

Harry Potter é somente mais um adolescente problemático com vicio em drogas, porem quando ele encontra com Draco Malfoy, no dormitório da faculdade, sua curiosidade o leva a procurá-lo. Problema sempre atrai mais problema.

**Atenção:** Essa é uma fanfic não-magica, ou seja nossos queridos personagens de Harry Potter são seres humanos comuns, simples troxas!

**Atenção 2:** Se você é incapaz de lidar com grandes emoções, não aconselho a leitura desta. Afinal, alem de relacionamento homem com homem, essa fanfic oferece também tremendas doses de tristeza, depressão, drogas, sexo fácil, abusos, e desespero pessoal.

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

"Draco, querido." A voz da sua mãe o surpreendeu assim que ele desceu do carro, fazendo-o encarar assustado o lance de escadas.

Não tivera notícias de ninguém em casa desde a ligação de seu pai e, por isso, lidara com a idéia de que chegaria em silêncio, mandaria todos os empregados para o feriado e passaria seu pouco tempo livre se afundando nos desenhos.

"Mãe." Mesmo surpreso, seus braços estavam prontos para o abraço firme que ela lhe deu. Não importava o que acontecia com tudo à sua volta, ela era sempre uma calmaria para seu espírito. "Achei que vocês já estariam viajando."

"Draco." Ela o repreendeu com uma falsa expressão brava. "Você realmente acha que seu pai me faria ir até Londres sabendo que você estaria voltando para casa no mesmo dia?"

O loiro riu. Sim, ele tinha se esquecido de pensar naquele fator. Sua mãe era uma mulher maravilhosa, quase tão alta como ele e com os cabelos loiros claríssimos caídos organizadamente pelas costas. Draco se lembrava de sonhar em ser como a mãe quando era criança. Com aquele rosto delicado, que parecia de uma boneca, e os olhos azuis brilhantes. O jeitinho tão delicado, com braços e dedos finos, a fazia parecer uma pessoa curiosamente doce. E os vestidos compridos e clássicos, sempre em tons nudes ou pretos, afirmavam ainda mais essa idéia. E talvez fosse por isso que realmente todos pensassem nela como somente uma mulher troféu para Lucius Malfoy.

Doce e delicada. E Draco realmente ria das pessoas que pensavam assim. Narcisa poderia ter aquela aparência doce, mas tinha a personalidade de um verdadeiro Black, sua família antes de se casar. E talvez fosse por isso que Lucius a escolhera para ser sua esposa. Bastava somente um olhar para fazer qualquer um calar-se, e, com poucas e baixas palavras, conseguia convencer seu marido a tudo. A raiva dela era algo que fervia em silêncio, e sua manipulação somente era sentida muito tempo após ela deixar os aposentos. E Draco não conseguia pensar em ninguém mais perfeito na face da terra.

"Então, você convenceu papai a ficar?" Ele perguntou enquanto tirava a única mala. Tinha decidido deixar quase todas suas roupas no colégio e somente trouxera o computador e sua pasta de desenhos.

"Ah, eu não chego ser assim tão boa em convencer seu pai, querido." Ela soltou uma risadinha inocente. "Ele está realmente interessado nessa campanha com Riddle, sabe?" E Draco sabia, pelo jeito como ela pronunciava aquele nome, que sua mãe não aprovava ele nem um pouco.

"E Riddle lidou bem com o adiamento da viagem?"

"Como sempre perguntou onde estava a fidelidade de seu pai e fez toda aquela gracinha." Narcisa acenou para uma das empregadas pegar a mala das mãos de Draco. "Você sabe como ele fica quando as pessoas o contrariam, parece uma criança. Que ele não me escute!" Porém ela sorria divertida; era muito difícil vê-la falando mal de qualquer um.

"E sobre minhas notas?" Draco perguntou curioso. Sabia que, para o pai, só isso interessava.

"Você foi bem?"

"Primeiro da sala."

"É só isso que eu preciso saber." Ela sorriu e deu mais um abraço nele, parando na frente da porta trancada do escritório de Lucius. "Mas seu pai vai querer vê-las."

E, com uma breve batida na porta, ela abriu caminho para um dos lugares mais sagrados da casa.

A Mansão Malfoy era a maior residência da cidade de Hogsmeade, mesmo oficialmente sendo fora dos domínios da mesma. Possuía quatro mil metros quadrados. A casa mesmo, branca, erguia-se em quatro andares numa área de mil metros quadrados e acomodava treze suítes para hóspedes, duas suítes Master, para seus pais e ele, duas cozinhas, três salas de visitas, duas de televisão e uma imensa sala de jantar. No último andar ainda havia uma pequena piscina com borda infinita, que somente sua mãe usava. Do lado de fora havia mais duas outras casas, essas menores, que eram as dos poucos empregados que moravam lá e uma espécie de casa de jogos, que guardava várias mesas de sinuca e coisa do tipo. Sua mãe mandara também construir um Aviário, para abrigar os pavões albinos favoritos de seu pai, e uma estufa, onde cultivava seus próprios temperos. A piscina, a parte favorita de Draco, estava escondida atrás das duas pequenas casas e era totalmente coberta e aquecida.

Mesmo assim, com esses milhões de cômodos, não existia nada mais assustador do que o único escritório na casa inteira. O escritório de Lucius era grandioso e, ao contrário do resto da casa, conservava as cores marrom escuro, da madeira, e preta, do couro. O ambiente tinha o cheiro dos vários charutos de seu pai. O escritório também possuía um acesso rápido à biblioteca da casa.

Assim que eles entraram, o pai ergueu o rosto do computador e deu um breve sorriso que não era nada amigável. "Draco, é bom revê-lo." Sua voz fria não indicava em nada qualquer sentimento do gênero. Enquanto o loiro sonhava ferozmente em poder se parecer com sua mãe, a vida lhe fizera a exata imagem do pai. O rosto fino, aristocrático, os olhos naquele tom tão claro de cinza. Suas diferenças, porém, eram a felicidade de Draco. Lucius era mais forte e menor, enquanto nesse ponto, ele puxara a magreza e altura da mãe.

"Olá, pai." Ele cumprimentou e, seguindo o caminho da mãe, sentou em uma das poltronas pretas que ficavam em frente à mesa principal do pai.

"Creio que Narcisa já lhe deixou a par do modo como ela me... Convenceu a esperar você." Ele definitivamente não parecia feliz com isso.

"Sim, senhor."

"E como estão suas notas?" Ele perguntou, desligando o computador e o fechando.

"Primeiro da sala novamente, senhor." Sabendo exatamente o que o pai queria ver, ele se esticou deixando o papel com as notas em cima da mesa.

"Hmmm." Ele acenou enquanto lia a página. "Vejo que suas notas diminuíram. Algum motivo em particular?"

"Claro que não, senhor." Sim, havia, e era porque estava ainda semi afetado pelos calmantes do dia anterior. "A diminuição foi de dois décimos pelo simples fato de que Snape estava mal humorado."

"Ainda sim, houve uma diminuição. Espero que não seja influência daqueles seus novos companheiros de quarto. Você sabe que estou disposto a lhe pagar um quarto individual, se esse for o caso."

"A culpa não foi dos meus companheiros de quarto, eles não são meus amigos, e não existe nada de errado com eles. Todas as minhas notas estão entre 9,5 e 10."

"Todas as suas notas poderiam ser 10. E eu já estou ciente com o tipo de gente que você está sendo obrigado a conviver, Draco."

"Eu mal converso com eles." Ele murmurou um pouco temeroso. Odiava aqueles momentos de encontro com o pai.

"Ainda assim. Gays, rebeldes e Weasleys?" Sua expressão de nojo fez Draco se arrepiar, o pai só demonstrava algum tipo de emoção quando estava muito bravo. "Eles são nojentos."

"Eu não sei como o senhor ficou sabendo..." O loiro começou, olhando para a mãe brevemente como em busca de apoio.

"Tom me contou, já que meu próprio filho não diz. Você está indo para o lado deles, é isso?"

"Deixe de ser ridículo, Lucius." Pela primeira vez a mãe veio em seu consolo.

"É isso que eu estou começando a pensar, Narcisa, se meu filho é capaz de conviver no mesmo quarto que gays e não comentar nada."

"Eu desprezo eles, ok?" Draco disse rápido, pensando que, se fizesse isso, talvez fosse mais fácil de lidar com o desespero em seu coração. "Eu os acho nojentos e irritantes, mas minha mãe me ensinou que eu não deveria sair por aí dizendo exatamente o que penso sobre o estilo de vida das pessoas."

Um breve silêncio caiu sobre o escritório, fazendo Draco desejar não ter feito comentário, porém aquela situação foi logo interrompida por uma breve batida na porta.

"Senhor Malfoy." A governanta da casa, uma sueca linha dura que comandava aquele lugar como se comanda um exército, entrou sem permissão. Ela era a única que teria a coragem de fazer isso. "O Senhor Riddle o espera."

"Obrigado, Maja. Avise os empregados para levarem as malas."

"Já estão dentro do carro."

"Diga que desceremos em pouco tempo." E, quando a porta se fechou, Lucius voltou a encarar Draco. "Não gosto da forma que você vê esse tipo de gente. É para isso que lutamos tanto na campanha de Tom, para que ele seja capaz de fazer as coisas voltarem a ser corretas como antes. Esse tipo de perversão e o silêncio diante disso é o que torna o nosso país um lugar tão deturpado como está."

Draco acenou concordando, sentindo-se incapaz de falar pelo bolo que se formava em sua garganta.

"Agora, se você estiver incomodado, eu posso te tirar de lá."

"É melhor não." Narcisa correu em responder por ele, com um sorriso. "Imagine o que exatamente falariam."

"Sempre podemos usar alguma desculpa."

"Lucius, a campanha de Riddle está a todo vapor, você realmente acha que esse tipo de coisa não iria atrair péssimos comentários?" Ela disse meio brava, mas Draco conhecia a mãe bem demais para saber que ela estava novamente manipulando seu pai. "Essa conversa de qualquer jeito é ridícula, precisamos viajar, e Draco provou que é capaz de manter o bom trabalho mesmo em situações complicadas. Agora, que tal irmos logo?"

Lucius encarou uma última vez Draco e então se ergueu. "Acompanhe-nos até a saída, Draco." Ele somente demandou, saindo com passos largos.

Não havia o que fazer senão acompanhar o pai, e, por isso, ele estendeu o braço para sua mãe, que o segurou com um belo sorriso.

"Você está muito pálido, Draco." Ela comentou baixinho enquanto caminhavam atrás de Lucius.

"Eu odeio quando ele faz isso."

"Você conhece seu pai, ele sempre vai ter em mente que, para ser perfeito, você terá que ser exatamente igual a ele. Ao contrário de mim, que vai te amar de qualquer maneira." Ela sorriu divertida e apertou de leve seu braço. "Agora, eu realmente espero que você não esteja sendo distraído por seus novos amiguinhos. Ou melhor, eu espero que um deles esteja realmente te distraindo."

"Oh, mãe!" Ele a encarou, surpreso por ver uma expressão brincalhona nela. "Deixe de ser ridícula."

"Uma mãe nunca é ridícula. Estou somente interessada nesse tal de Potter. Um belíssimo rapaz, certo?"

"Eu não sei, mãe, eu não fico encarando rapazes."

"Eu gostaria muito de conhecê-lo." Ela continuou, porém, sem parecer ouvi-lo. "Ver se ele realmente é uma boa pessoa."

"Mãe, ele é homem."

"E também a única pessoa capaz de botar um sorriso no seu rosto ultimamente." Ela disse categórica, parando na porta de entrada. "Eu sinto saudade de como você sorria quando era mais novo."

"Mamãe..."

"Não. Eu sei, eu entendo. Eu te conheço melhor do que ninguém. Melhor até mesmo que você. Está na hora, porém, de você abrir seus olhos e se permitir ser feliz de novo. Eu te amo muito, Draco, e pretendo diminuir essa viagem ao máximo que puder. Seu presente está escondido no seu quarto, nada de abrir antes da manhã de Natal, ouviu?"

"Eu nunca faria isso, mamãe." Ele sorriu contente com a mãe. Não importava mais nada, desde que ela sempre se mantivesse ao seu lado.

Abraçando-a uma última vez, ele se encaminhou com ela até o a limusine, que contornara seu muito mal estacionado carro.

"Deixar seu carro no meio da passagem não é educado, Draco." Lucius disse irritado, porém dessa vez seu coração estava a mil por outro motivo.

Escorado na limusine preta fosca, estava Tom Riddle. Com a mesma altura que Draco e um físico forte de dar inveja a qualquer homem de quarenta anos, o homem era um dos mais famosos políticos do momento. E um dos mais desejados também. Seus olhos eram verdes escuros e frios, como se analisasse dentro de sua alma. O cabelo preto era penteado com esmero para trás, deixando somente alguns fios caindo sobre os olhos. Seu rosto quadrado era firme e extremamente másculo.

"Draco Malfoy." A voz fria e manipuladora fez o loiro segurar um profundo estremecimento: ele tinha pavor daquele homem. "Bem-vindo de volta para casa."

"Obrigado, Riddle." Ele foi capaz de achar sua voz, ainda que um pouco falha.

"Seu pai acabou de me dizer que você ainda é o primeiro da sala." Draco dessa vez somente acenou. "Você sabe que meu estágio está aberto para você. Prefiro trabalhar com pessoas que eu tenho garantias de serem as melhores."

"E ele é." Lucius entrou na conversa falsamente simpático. "E, é obvio, vai trabalhar com você, Tom, mas agora precisamos correr para pegarmos o avião."

"É claro, Lucius." Ele esticou a mão para Draco. "Um feliz Natal para você."

O loiro fingiu sorrir e apertou a mão dele, sentindo seus dedos serem esmagados. Tom tinha um aperto de mão muito forte, que ele dizia ser necessário para impor confiança. Draco achava aquilo ridículo. Ele apertou a mão do pai também e deu um último abraço na mãe, vendo todos entrarem no carro e partirem.

Draco não ficou parado vendo o carro sumir ou coisa do tipo, simplesmente correu para dentro de casa, avisando a governanta no caminho para o quarto que todos os empregados poderiam ir para suas casas no feriado, e, sem se importar com mais nada, se trancou no quarto.

O lugar era amplo, pintado com um tom delicado de azul. Havia quatro imensas janelas de vidro, sendo que a primeira delas era a única que se abria para a varanda que dava para frente da casa. As cortinas estavam todas abertas, e a claridade iluminava a cama que ficava na parede oposta, os lençóis pretos estendidos com esmero. Havia duas outras portas logo à frente da porta de entrada, que davam para um imenso closet e um banheiro todo em mármore branco. Sua escrivaninha ficava à esquerda da porta de entrada, com alguns livros velhos na estante acima dela, e, no centro do quarto, duas poltronas e uma mesinha completavam o ambiente.

Assim como a mãe tinha dito, seu presente estava "escondido" no quarto, mais precisamente em sua cama, e, sem se importar que ela tivesse lhe dito para esperar, ele correu para abrir o pacote vermelho. Mesmo tentando controlar a ansiedade, seu coração parecia pular à boca todas as vezes que ganhava um presente. Sua mãe dizia que ele ainda parecia uma criança quando se tratava disso.

Com os papéis rasgados e vermelhos jogados ao chão, Draco se permitiu afastar-se e deixar a boca cair. Antes de ir para faculdade, no começo do ano, tinha comentado com a mãe sobre como o nível de seus desenhos tinha aumentado, e estava muito mais do que surpreso de ver uma pequena tela com uma caixa imensa de tintas de todas as cores. Com um sorriso ainda surpreso, ele alcançou a pequena nota da mãe, escrita em letras pequenas e em um papel dourado.

_Achei que estava na hora de elevarmos o nível. Estou precisando de um quadro para a minha sala de chá, algo simples e belo. A escolha é sua. _

_Com amor, mamãe._

_P.S. Aposto que você abriu antes da manhã de Natal, não?_

Draco não conseguiu segurar a risada dessa vez. Sim, não importava se o mundo desabasse aos seus pés, sabia que a mãe estaria lá para pegá-lo.

o.o.o.o..oo.o.o.o..o.o.o...o.o

Ele ficara a tarde inteira encarando a tela e, então, começara a rabiscar dezenas de papéis na esperança de alguma inspiração surgir. Mas, quando o domingo de Natal chegou, ele se viu desenhando os olhos brincalhões de certo moreno que ele não conseguia parar de pensar.

Queria algo especial para a mãe. E mesmo sabendo que ela se contentaria com qualquer coisa vinda dele, também queria que ficasse perfeito. O único problema era que sua definição de perfeição era também aquela que ninguém podia nem sonhar que fosse.

Draco respirou fundo mais uma vez, sentado no sofá que ficava aos pés de sua cama. Tinha instalado a tela logo em frente num cavalete (que estava escondido no seu closet junto a outras telas) e jogara todas as tintas na mesa de centro. Resistira ao impulso quase infantil de desenhar o garoto de cabelos negros e esconder para si, decidido a ter um belo presente para a mãe assim que ela voltasse. Precisava, porém, de pelo menos uma idéia!

Ao seu lado, sentiu o celular vibrar, e, preguiçoso, somente encarou a tela brilhante, antes de voltar sua atenção ao quadro. A vibração tinha sido única, o que indicava uma mensagem, e, como ele não imaginava ninguém querendo falar com ele, chegou à conclusão que era algum aviso de operadora. Porém se surpreendeu quando, cinco minutos depois, sentiu a vibração novamente.

_Talvez fosse a mãe_, pensou consigo mesmo e, somente aí, se esticou e pegou o aparelho. O aviso de duas novas mensagens brilhou, e ele se pegou franzindo o rosto.

_Feliz Natal. Mesmo você preferindo ficar sentado encarando o nada. P._

Era de Potter. Draco fechou ainda mais o rosto. O número era desconhecido, mas com certeza não conseguia pensar em mais ninguém para querer lhe dar uma felicitação de Natal. Porém, foi a próxima mensagem que o deixou intrigado.

_Você nunca responde suas mensagens? Ou sequer olha para elas?_

Hesitou, temendo responder, porém os dedos foram mais rápidos.

_Quem é?_

O brilho de mensagem enviada nem tinha sumido quando a resposta chegou.

_O espírito do seu Natal passado, vindo lhe trazer felicidade e diversão._

Draco não pode segurar o sorriso. Sim, somente Potter mandaria aquele tipo de mensagem.

_O que você quer, Potter?_

_Atenção e talvez uma lareira quente. Você sabia que a temperatura hoje é de 5 graus?_

Draco voltou a franzir o rosto.

_Por que exatamente eu iria querer saber isso?_

_Você talvez não. Mas eu estou sentindo._

"Que merda você tá falando, Potter." Draco murmurou para si mesmo, deixando o celular de novo no sofá, porém não demorou muito para voltar a vibrar.

_Por favor, eu tô congelando, abre a janela._

Draco franziu o rosto e quase respondeu, porém seus olhos se ergueram para sua janela.

Parado com um imenso sorriso no rosto e uma pequena caixa de presentes embrulhado debaixo do braço, estava ninguém menos que o garoto que nunca saía de sua mente. Harry Potter usava o seu casaco de couro cobrindo uma camiseta vermelha com gola V, suas calças sempre caídas deixavam a cueca quadriculada à mostra.

Draco estava chocado. Como exatamente ele pulara toda a segurança e subira um andar para chegar à varanda dele? Harry acenou novamente, e, acordando do estupor, o loiro levantou-se para abrir o caminho para o amigo.

"Está realmente um frio terrível lá fora!" Harry comentou rindo assim que pulou para dentro. E o vento que entrou com ele comprovou a sua frase.

"O que você está fazendo aqui, Potter?" Draco perguntou, cessando rapidamente qualquer corrente de ar.

"Ei. Feliz Natal!" Ele sorriu e puxou Draco para um estranho abraço do qual ele escapou rapidamente. "Vim trazer seu presente!"

"Presente? Como você sequer me encontrou?"

"Uma casa gigante com o nome Mansão Malfoy na frente. Acho difícil alguém não achar." Ele riu e estendeu o presente. "Abre."

"Potter, eu não comprei nada para você e eu não acho..."

"Cale a boca e abre." Ele sorriu grandioso.

Draco abriu a boca para rejeitar mais uma vez, porém Potter somente empurrou ainda mais o presente na direção dele, fazendo-o se chocar com sua barriga.

"Ok, pessoa pentelha." Draco comentou pegando o presente e indo sentar-se no sofá. A caixa era pequena e parcamente enfeitada com um papel vermelho com renas brincalhonas.

"Foi o namorado do meu padrinho que me mandou embrulhar." Ele comentou jogando-se ao seu lado, fingindo descaso.

Draco acenou e, sem se importar, abriu o pacote com um só puxão e, pela segunda vez no fim de semana, sentiu o queixo cair.

A caixa retangular e de madeira era aberta, e dentro dela cinco tons diferentes de tintas verdes para quadros repousavam intactos.

"Como... Como você sabia que eu pintava?" Draco o encarou surpreso e não pode deixar de olhar para as outras tintas que sua mãe comprara. Tinha mais de 36 cores e nenhum quadro pronto.

"Você está sempre desenhando por aí." Ele comentou como se fosse óbvio e se esticou para analisar as outras cores, parecendo ficar feliz por não ver nenhuma repetida.

"Eu tô sempre desenhando, mas nunca pintei, Potter."

"Nunca?" Ele pareceu ficar surpreso, então encarou o quadro. "E isso?"

"Acabei de ganhar da minha mãe."

"Ah..."

"Você supôs que eu pintava?"

"Na verdade, foi o Blaise." Ele comentou e, diante do olhar curioso do loiro, sorriu. "Eu fui perguntar para ele o que deveria te dar de presente, e ele comentou que você sempre foi apaixonado por quadros e desenhos. Ele tinha quase certeza que você tinha feito um curso de pintura quando era criança."

"Aí você resolveu arriscar e comprou somente tinta de cor verde?"

"Eu fui na loja e perguntei que tipos de cores poderiam ser usadas para pintar a cor dos meus olhos."

"Por que eu iria pintar os seus olhos, Potter?" Mesmo a sua voz estando indiferente, seu coração não foi capaz de segurar uma batida mais rápida.

"Ah, Draco, eu sou seu amigo. Eu sei que você adora desenhar todo mundo o tempo todo." Ele sorriu. "Só queria ser mantido como seu favorito na pintura a óleo."

"Então você compra todas as cores verdes do mercado."

"Imaginei que preto e vermelho você teria."

"Vermelho?"

"Minha cor favorita."

"Ah... Você é ridículo, Potter." Porém Draco riu.

"Se quiser eu posso posar para você."

"Você não presta, Potter. Agora me diz, como você conseguiu chegar na minha janela?"

"Longa história."

"Me conte então, Potter."

"Seu muro é alto, mas tem aquelas plantas grudadas que fica fácil de escalar. Parei minha moto na entrada e vim até aqui andando. Só subi nessa varanda por acaso."

"E por que você tava me caçando?"

"Não estava te caçando. Só queria te ver, entregar seu presente, essas coisas."

"Hm. Potter, você sabe que não pode ficar vindo aqui o tempo todo, né?" Draco comentou, tentando ser educado. "Meu pai te mataria."

"Seu pai me conhece?"

"Meu pai sempre sabe de todos que estão perto de mim. E, antes que você pergunte, ele te considera uma péssima influência."

"É, as pessoas tendem a sentir isso perto de mim."

"Então, por favor, me avise a próxima vez que quiser invadir minha casa."

"Não se preocupe, já terei que ir." Harry comentou sorridente, se erguendo.

"Já?"

"Eu iria sugerir servir de modelo para você, mas, sabe, lugares a ir, pessoas a conhecer." Ele sorriu e se dirigiu para a porta de vidro.

"Você nunca pára quieto?" Draco perguntou, vendo ele abrir a porta.

"Não se eu puder evitar." Ele deu uma breve piscada com um olho e então se virou e partiu, descendo pela lateral.

Draco ficou tentado em se levantar e tentar descobrir como o menino tinha feito para subir um andar, mas resistiu ao impulso, sentindo que pareceria muito mais apaixonado do que curioso. Então, manteve-se sentando, desviando sua atenção para o quadro e, antes que pudesse pensar em qualquer outra coisa, a imagem do que queria exatamente desenhar surgiu em sua mente, e ele correu para satisfazê-la.

o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o..o.o.o

Narcisa retornou da viagem antes do esperado, e Draco agradeceu aos céus por ter tido a idéia logo. No dia 26 de dezembro, o loiro a presenteou com um maravilhoso, porém ainda um pouco tosco, quadro. Nele se via o desenho de dois garotos sentados em uma cadeira à beira do lago. O primeiro, loiro, era claramente visível, e Draco imaginou que a mãe ficaria feliz por ganhar um retrato do filho. O outro, porém, apesar de ter cabelos escuros, estava escondido em suas sombras, deixando somente um cigarro entre seus dedos visível.

Ela ficou mais do que feliz em ganhá-lo e incentivou prontamente o filho a continuar seu trabalho. Draco não hesitou quanto a isso.

Tinha adorado a diferença da tinta, a delicadeza com a qual o carvão fluía na tela para se fazer um esboço e da necessidade da concentração e perfeccionismo para os detalhes. Adorou também o presente de Potter, que se fez necessário quando, prometendo para si mesmo esconder o quadro depois, pintou seu rosto sorridente com o cigarro entre os lábios. Notou-se rabiscando vários quadros, não necessariamente com Potter como tema principal, mas sempre com pessoas nas suas mais variadas maneiras.

Fora obrigado, porém, com a volta de seus pais, a ir atrás do estágio de Riddle, portanto começara a acordar às oito da manhã e somente voltar para casa às quatro da tarde. Então, suas pinturas eram criadas de maneira lenta.

Na terça-feira, dia 27, apareceu para o trabalho pela primeira vez e novamente pôde se deixar sorrir quando notou que Riddle estava muito ocupado para ele, deixando as indicações necessárias serem repassadas por Bellatrix, tia de Draco e assessora particular. Seu trabalho consistia basicamente em fazer os cálculos de doação e despesas da campanha e atender ao telefone. Ele sentia-se agradecido pelo trabalho, mesmo sabendo que Riddle deveria estar pagando uma firma para fazer isso.

Draco passou uma semana trabalhando em silêncio, quando se surpreendeu com o telefonema de Potter.

"Vamos todos sair, hoje à noite." A voz animada de Potter o fez se afastar dos papéis e esfregar os olhos, cansado.

"Quem são todos?"

"Ahh, os meninos. Rony, Dean, Seamus, Blaise. O de sempre."

"Ah, Potter, não tenho interesse em sair hoje."

"Você não tem interesse em sair nunca." Potter disse rindo. "Eu conversei com Blaise, parece que teremos uma pequena festa de recepção nesse sábado em Hogwarts e, dessa vez, estamos dispostos a te convencer."

"Eu não gosto dessas coisas, Potter."

"Hoje iremos num barzinho." Ele continuou como se não tivesse sido interrompido. "Só conversar, desejar feliz ano novo. Coisa simples."

"Eu não bebo, Potter, e não desejo ficar vendo todos vocês bêbados enchendo o meu saco."

"Ahhh, pare de ser chato. Normalmente só eu fico bêbado."

"E enchendo o meu saco."

"Achei que fazia isso sem precisar estar bêbado."

"Você diz a verdade." Draco comentou segurando a risada em sua voz. Nunca deixaria que Harry percebesse o quanto um pouco de atenção lhe deixava feliz.

"E aí, você pintou um quadro pra mim?"

"Óbvio que não. Não fui pago para fazer nada."

"É, tanto faz. Vou invadir sua casa e tentar descobrir de qualquer jeito."

"Nunca ouse fazer isso." Draco disse fingindo ferocidade.

"Humm. Parece que temos coisas escondidas, né?"

"Cale a boca."

"Então, posso contar com você hoje à noite?"

"Potter..."

"Por favor. Eu juro que não fico assim tão bêbado."

"Pedido impossível para alguém como você."

"Prometo que não bebo nada, se você aparecer. Para te fazer companhia."

"Quem você quer enganar?"

"Eu juro!"

"Pode ser, ok?" Draco disse sorrindo. Talvez estivesse na hora de ceder em alguma coisa. Ficar perto de Harry por uma noite não destruiria o trabalho de uma vida inteira de assexualidade. "Não te garanto nada, vou conversar com minha mãe, ver o que rola."

"Isso já é uma grande vitória!" Harry riu animado. "Ok, iremos no Três Vassouras às oito. Só vou ficar sóbrio por uma hora, então apareça logo."

"Achei que você iria ficar sóbrio para me acompanhar."

"Só se você aparecer. Eu já te avisei." Ele riu e, com uma breve despedida, desligou, deixando um sorridente Draco.

Potter era um mistério total para ele. Não somente muito animado, como o único capaz de fazê-lo sorrir.

"Pensando em sair hoje?" Uma voz fria o fez dar um pulo assustado e erguer o rosto para a porta, onde Riddle estava escorado, com um sorriso maligno.

"Não exatamente." Draco comentou rápido, voltando a atenção para as folhas.

"E quem era esse? Potter?" Ele perguntou falsamente inocente.

"Um amigo do colégio."

"Harry Potter." Riddle disse, e o barulho da porta da sala se fechando deixou Draco tenso.

"Você o conhece, então."

"Eu sei de muita coisa, Draco. Se é isso que você está se perguntando." A voz dele se aproximou, e o loiro pode sentir o calor do homem logo atrás dele. "Agora, você vai realmente sair com esse tipo de gente?"

"Claro que não, Riddle." Draco disse rápido e sentiu a mão do homem pousar em seu ombro.

"Espero que você não esteja mentindo para mim." Riddle comentou, e então a respiração do loiro foi interrompida; aquela mão fria desceu prontamente pelo seu peito. "Você sabe que eu odeio quando você mente para mim."

"Eu não me atreveria, Riddle." Draco disse largando o lápis. Conhecia bem a situação e sabia exatamente como agir.

"Vire-se, Draco." A ordem do homem foi clara, e ele não pôde fazer nada.

Seus movimentos tornaram-se automáticos, e, dentro de si, ele desligou-se completamente de si mesmo, de suas emoções. Era fácil para quem tinha feito aquilo por tanto tempo.

A cadeira rodou, e Draco esteve de cara com aquilo que menos apreciava. Riddle não se importava, nunca se importou, simplesmente segurou seus cabelos com força e fez o loiro tomá-lo com a boca. Fechou os olhos, segurando as lágrimas, e repetiu em sua mente que nada que acontecia naquela sala era importante.

Estremeceu mesmo assim e foi posto em pé para encarar aqueles frios olhos verdes. "Algum problema, Draco?" Ele perguntou baixo. O loiro somente acenou com a cabeça, negando, mesmo sentindo aquela terrível vontade de gritar.

Riddle riu e, então, empurrou Draco contra a mesa, de costas para ele. E a única coisa que o loiro pôde fazer foi fechar os olhos e rezar para um Deus que ele não acreditava.

Sentiu suas calças serem arrastadas para o chão, e então as mãos de Riddle o alcançaram o preparando de uma forma que sempre o enojava. E quando Riddle o invadiu, Draco só pode segurar a respiração e esperar pelo fim.

Os gemidos o fizeram morder a língua, e, para a felicidade de Draco, ele não demorou em terminar.

O loiro travou, sentindo a respiração pesada e desesperadora de Riddle em seus ombros, aquelas mãos nojentas segurando sua cintura, e então estava tudo acabado. O homem saiu de perto, liberando-o daquele contato, e Draco o ouviu ajeitando suas calças rapidamente.

"Não quero ser obrigado a ter uma briga com você." O homem comentou como se nada tivesse acontecido. Draco subia as calças meio lento, sentindo as pernas vacilarem pela dor. "Não quero lhe ver saindo com tipos que nem esse tal de Harry Potter. Não quero que você e esse comportamento julgável tornem a minha campanha um erro."

Riddle somente o encarou uma última vez, esperando pelo aceno de concordância do loiro, e então se virou, saindo.

"Te espero amanhã cedo." Ele disse encarando-o sobre a porta e então sumindo.

Draco tentou relaxar o corpo. Pediu para si mesmo que mantivesse a calma e a frieza que fora criado para ter, mas, em sua mente, a única coisa que foi capaz de sentir era o tormento e o nojo pelo trabalho e por aquilo que tinha se tornado.

* * *

_**N.A.** Me desculpem muito o atraso, mas vocês podem ver como esse chappie me cansou terrivelmente. Draco lindo sofre, sim, mas agora vocês entendem porque! Eu juro que tudo tem um motivo, e que mesmo Riddle sendo um filha da puta desgraçado, ele tera o que merece._

_Agora, o mais interessante, é que eu tenho aula amanha, e novamente to aqui postando só para vocês! Entao, sorry, não agradecerei a todos particularmente, mas ainda, sim, sintam-se muito amados! E espero realmente uma grande quantidade de reviews eiin! _

_Beijos a todos._

_**N/B**: Ai, gente. Que dó do Draco. Mesmo. Não tenho muito o que falar sobre isso, fiquei triste. Mas quem já sabia/desconfiava que isso acontecia? Tô louca pra saber._

_E a Narcisa, hein? Vocês não amam ela? "__Ou melhor, eu espero que um deles esteja realmente te distraindo." HAHAHA ADOREI!_

_Certo, comentem bastante. Acho que a Nath querida merece por finalmente nos revelar o grande mistério do Riddle, né?_

_Beijinhos_


	7. Chapter 7

**Verdade ou desafio**

Harry Potter é somente mais um adolescente problemático com vicio em drogas, porem quando ele encontra com Draco Malfoy, no dormitório da faculdade, sua curiosidade o leva a procurá-lo. Problema sempre atrai mais problema.

**Atenção:** Essa é uma fanfic não-magica, ou seja nossos queridos personagens de Harry Potter são seres humanos comuns, simples troxas!

**Atenção 2:** Se você é incapaz de lidar com grandes emoções, não aconselho a leitura desta. Afinal, alem de relacionamento homem com homem, essa fanfic oferece também tremendas doses de tristeza, depressão, drogas, sexo fácil, abusos, e desespero pessoal

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

Draco não apareceu no bar na terça-feira. E, mesmo com a promessa de que esperaria uma hora para que o loiro aparecesse, Harry já estava bêbado após meia hora de espera. O menino não iria realmente se atrasar se viesse; ele não era desses.

Mas Harry tentou não se importar com aquilo. Passou o resto da semana encarando as paredes do quarto e brincando com o cachorro do padrinho, um imenso "lobo" negro chamado Padfoot, e quando o fim de semana chegou, e ele pôde levar suas malas de volta pra Hogwarts, seu peito estava quase explodindo de tanta animação.

"Você realmente pegou tudo?" Sirius perguntou uma última vez, checando as malas.

"Eu estive fora por duas semanas, eu nem sei por que eu levei tanta coisa para casa." Ele pegou o único malão, que era gigante, e foi até o padrinho para abraçá-lo.

"Tem certeza que nada de moto?" Sirius perguntou curioso.

"Não é como se tivesse muito uso aqui dentro." Harry sorriu; tinha optado por deixar a moto na casa do padrinho, achando que seria muito mais seguro e utilizável. "E não é como se eu não pudesse passar lá e pegar a qualquer momento."

"Entendo. Bom, eu cuidarei bem dela, agora aproveite seus amigos e até o próximo feriado." Sirius entrou no carro com uma última piscadinha e partiu.

Harry foi até o quarto, cumprimentando a todos os conhecidos pelo caminho, e saudou animado os colegas de quarto, que pareciam tão felizes quanto ele. O moreno notou pelo canto do olho que a última cama ainda estava vazia, mas recusou-se a perguntar.

O dia passou rápido, assim como o fim de semana. E a cabeça loira que ele tanto desejava ver não apareceu. Harry sentia-se dividido entre perguntar a Blaise se ele sabia de algo ou manter seu orgulho intacto, já que suas tentativas de oferecer sua amizade a Draco pareciam cada vez mais frustradas.

Achava que o loiro estava mais caloroso com ele no telefone, talvez pelos presentes, mas, ainda sim, parecia que ele sentia-se diferente, e isso era um avanço.

A semana passou rápida, com o começo das aulas deixando a cabeça de Harry ocupada em tentar acordar para as aulas e anotar as matérias. Sua preocupação realmente só surgia quando sentava-se na cama e encarava aquele lugar vazio onde Draco deveria estar. Ele não poderia ter ido embora, afinal ainda havia algumas roupas em suas gavetas. Mas onde exatamente ele estaria?

O fim de semana o alcançou, e Harry se manteve afastado do quarto pelo máximo de tempo que conseguiu, não querendo ser obrigado a encarar a cama vazia. Estava voltando para o dormitório no domingo de manhã, com o andar cansado de quem tinha passado a noite fora e acordado, quando um cabelo loiro chamou sua atenção.

A cidade estava enfrentando uma onda de calor fora do comum, e, por isso, vários alunos se encontravam deitados em lençóis em volta do lago ou da pracinha central. A visão de pessoas jogadas nos chão não era incomum, mas aquele cabelo era impossível de não ser notado.

Harry aproximou-se meio temeroso, porém suas dúvidas foram respondidas quando viu Blaise deitado no chão, escondendo o rosto, e uma garota sentada na frente de um Draco de óculos, conversando.

"Eu estou com tanto sono." Blaise murmurou por entre o tecido da camiseta que escondia seu rosto.

"Você está bêbado, querido." A garota respondeu certeira. Ela era magra e esguia, usava um shorts mínimo e uma camiseta larga e, mesmo assim, parecia ter saído de uma passarela. "É um nível bem diferente."

"Quanto você bebeu ontem?" Draco perguntou, ajeitando seus óculos escuros. Ele parecia ainda mais magro, na visão de Harry, com as roupas frouxas. O rosto estava levemente encovado.

"Acho que você teria que perguntar para Harry..."

"Muito mais do que o normal." O moreno entrou na conversa, se aproximando e surpreendendo os três. Arrependeu-se quase no mesmo momento quando recebeu um olhar de curioso desprezo da garota, mas resolveu continuar. "Olá, Draco. Resolveu aparecer?" Ele perguntou animado.

"Potter. Olá." Ele comentou, desviando seu rosto; parecia meio envergonhado.

"Então, você é o tal Potter." A garota entrou na conversa e se afastou para deixá-lo se sentar, exatamente entre ela e Draco. "Sou Pansy Parkinson. Prazer."

"Ah, olá." Harry sorriu, pensando se conhecia aquele nome de algum lugar, enquanto sentava-se. "Achei que você tinha sumido, Draco."

"Somos Draco agora, é?" Pansy perguntou sorridente.

"Cala a boca, Parkinson." O loiro murmurou, pouco convincente.

"Só estou perguntando. Fazia tempo que não ouvia alguém te chamar assim."

"Harry chama ele assim desde o primeiro dia." Blaise comentou. "Estão se tornando melhores amigos."

"Amigos?" Pansy sorriu. "Eu não sabia que você ainda era capaz de fazer algum. Ohh, parabéns, Draquinho."

"Não me chame assim." Ele disse entre dentes, e Harry riu. "Você não está em posição de ficar me irritando."

"Porque se eu fizer, você vai contar para a escola toda como sou uma vagabunda terrível." Pansy disse sem nem perder o sorriso. "Claro, claro."

"Como se alguém não soubesse." Blaise disse.

"Posso dar para quem quiser, Blaise querido; ao contrário de você, meu casamento já está marcado."

"Espero que ele não tenha contatos nesta escola." Draco disse.

"Ou então vai descobrir que a bela noiva pura, na verdade, já trepou em várias cercas." Blaise riu alto.

"Por que vocês falam isso dela?" Harry perguntou curioso.

"Inveja, queridinho." Pansy disse virando os olhos pretos e maquiados em direção ao moreno. "Draco está longe de ter qualquer tipo de vida sexual, e Blaise odeia o fato de só ter um buraco para oferecer aos garotinhos." O garoto deitado riu alto, divertido.

"Com um buraco apenas, eu já ultrapassei o seu número de pessoas na cama."

"Oh, eu não estou nem um pouco interessado em saber quais são as pessoas que vocês dois levaram para cama." Draco comentou enojado. "Vocês deveriam se casar e promover orgias na sua casa."

"É uma boa idéia, Pansy." Blaise disse, colocando-se sentado. "Você quer casar comigo e viver eternamente presa a uma orgia?"

"Adorável, mas no momento a única idéia que me parece boa é ir até a loja na cidade e comprar sorvetes para rolar nua. Gostaria de me acompanhar, esposo?"

"Obviamente que sim, minha querida." E, com uma risada, os dois se levantaram e sumiram.

Harry hesitou brevemente, observando os dois se afastarem, e não pôde deixar de se perguntar se aquele tipo de atitude era comum.

"Não ligue para eles, Potter." Draco comentou, aproveitando para deitar-se e esticar as pernas.

"É sempre assim?"

"Blaise reclama da vida, Pansy xinga ele, ele xinga de volta, eu mando eles pararem, ele pede ela em casamento, eles fogem para fazer Deus sabe o quê."

"Eles têm um caso?"

"Oh, não. Nos conhecemos desde criança. Ia ser muito estranho."

"Mas Pansy... Não é a garota que dormiu com você?"

"Foi um favor." Ele disse rápido, corando. "E ela tinha acabado de terminar com o namorado dela e queria fazer ciúmes, ou mostrar que já tinha superado, sei lá."

"Blaise também foi um favor?"

"Sim." Ele mordeu a boca, parecendo sem graça com o assunto.

"Você desapareceu." Harry comentou.

"Estive doente. Esse frio sempre me afeta." Ele suspirou. "Pelo menos o calor veio me ajudar."

"Eu achei que você não vinha mais..."

"Como se eu fosse largar a faculdade assim..." Ele comentou, rindo nervoso.

"Ainda bem que você está de volta! Não saberia de quem encher o saco, se você saísse." Harry disse rindo e se aproximou para abraçá-lo como sempre fazia, porém notou que a reação automática do loiro foi de se afastar. Como se tivesse medo, da mesma forma que ele fazia no começo daquela amizade.

Harry hesitou, envergonhado. Era como se Draco tivesse se esquecido completamente de tudo o que o moreno lhe forçara a aprender: os toques, as brincadeiras, a proximidade. Desviou o olhar brevemente, notando que ninguém percebera aquele momento, e, somente por isso, voltou a se aproximar.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o

O semestre passou voando aos olhos de Harry. Se ele tinha achado que o primeiro semestre tinha sido difícil, ele realmente não estava preparado para o segundo. Mesmo com o recém-retorno das aulas, todos os alunos à sua volta já tinham assumido uma postura diferente.

E não somente eles. Os professores pareciam ter combinado que iriam dificultar a vida dos estudantes, marcando diversos testes e entregas de trabalhos. De todos, o pior ainda era o professor Snape. Professor de estatística, ele lecionava para quase todos os cursos e, por isso, ele era extremamente conhecido no campus.

Logo no primeiro mini teste, Harry tirou um cinco. Ele achou um absurdo, já que sempre adorou matemática, mas logo ele descobriu que esse professor era o problema, então desencanou.

Também durante o semestre, ele pôde notar que Draco foi relaxando em sua companhia, até voltar à normalidade. Questionou-se por um tempo se o pai do loiro o machucava ou algo assim, o que justificaria aquela grande apreensão de ser tocado, mas logo descartou a hipótese, vendo que seria uma idéia absurda, já que, provavelmente, o homem estragaria suas roupas. Rapidamente, ele deixou de pensar nisso também, vendo que Draco, apesar de manter-se mais focado, principalmente por causa das provas, relaxara e até arriscava breves conversas com os outros companheiros de quarto.

Dessa forma, o inverno foi-se embora, e a primavera começou, e, logo, o ano letivo teve fim. Harry quase saiu dançando e pulando pelos corredores, porém se conteve como sempre, para poder acompanhar Draco até seu carro e desejá-lo ótimas férias, não antes obrigá-lo a manter contato. Não que ele fosse cumprir aquilo, obviamente.

Quase três semanas depois do fim das aulas, Harry estava jogado no gramado dos fundos da casa, enfrentando o calor com os óculos escuros que ganhara de aniversário adiantado do padrinho, enquanto imaginava onde estariam todos os seus amigos.

Draco, é claro, não tinha ligado. Blaise tinha ido passar as férias inteiras na Itália, Dean e Seamus estavam na Irlanda e Rony estava na casa de Hermione em Londres. Um tanto quanto cansado de fazer absolutamente nada, Harry tinha se jogado na grama, somente com suas calças escorregando pela cintura, e deixara o sol aquecê-lo.

Estava há horas jogado lá e tão concentrado em sonhar acordado, que deu um pulo quando um focinho surgiu gelado em seu rosto.

"Caraca, você quer me matar do coração, Padfoot!" Harry, porém, ria, enquanto se levantava.

"Achamos que você estava morto." A voz do padrinho o fez virar-se.

"Nem. Curtindo o tédio, somente isso." Ele comentou, indo em direção à cozinha junto ao cachorro.

O padrinho riu e se jogou na bancada da ilha da cozinha. Ele usava shorts e camiseta largados, como se tivesse ido correr no parque.

"Não tem mais amigos?" Ele perguntou, servindo-se de cerveja.

"Blaise viajou, Dean e Seamus também, Rony está fora da cidade até amanhã, acho, e Draco não atende o telefone." Comentou, fazendo carinho no cachorro negro e carente.

"Você precisa de novos amigos, Harry. Ou, então, poderia começar a levar Padfoot para caminhar, né?"

"Eu sou incapaz de segurá-lo numa coleira. Cadê aquele filhotinho?" Harry perguntou. O padrinho e seu namorado tinham decidido no começo das férias que precisavam dar um amigo para Padfoot, para tentar acalmá-lo.

"Deve chegar a qualquer momento. Queríamos comprar um filhote bem parecido com Padfoot. Até já decidimos o nome."

"Do filhote? E qual vai ser?"

"Moony." Sirius riu, fazendo carinho no cachorro. "Eles serão melhores amigos e vão gastar toda a energia juntos e nos deixar em paz né, Pady?"

"Quero só ver. É capaz do Moony ser influenciado..." Harry disse, rindo, e se levantou. "Vou tomar um banho. Que tal pizza e aqueles filmes novos que você comprou?"

"São todos de terror."

"Ok, ficamos só com a pizza." Ele comentou com uma careta, fazendo o padrinho rir, e, com isso, foi em direção ao seu quarto.

A Mansão Black era uma casa muito antiga e, na realidade, não muito grande a ponto de ser considerada uma mansão. Por fora, ela tinha um estilo antigo, com pedras e plantas trepadeiras. Porém, a primeira coisa que Sirius fizera ao se mudar fora renovar a parte interna. A sala principal tinha uma belíssima cor azul e seus móveis eram claros e variados. Aquele era um dos poucos lugares que nunca havia ninguém, já que o próprio Remus, o namorado de Sirius e, curiosamente, o professor de Latim de Harry, achava que ela deveria ser mantida limpa e intacta, no caso de alguma visita surpresa. A cozinha ficava passando a sala e de frente para a escada. Ela era grande e toda branca. A ilha no centro dela servia como mesa para café da manhã, almoço e jantar, já que os três homens eram preguiçosos demais para arrumar uma mesa propriamente dita. Havia também uma imensa porta de vidro, deixando o enorme jardim à vista. Harry ficara sabendo que antigamente ele era enfeitado com flores e mesas para o chá da tarde, porém, com o tempo, simplesmente se tornara um gramado inútil e muito verde, o qual nem o cachorro aproveitava direito.

O segundo andar era grande também, e, logo na saída da escada, havia uma sala de TV com sofás de couro preto e um telão recém-instalado. A cama de Padfoot ficava escondida entre a parede e os sofás, já que o animal só dormia ali. A primeira porta à direita era o quarto de Sirius e Remus, porém Harry tivera pouquíssimas chances de vê-lo, visto que a porta estava sempre bem fechada. Havia também mais dois quartos, um de frente para o outro, e um último no fim do corredor, que, por ter pertencido aos pais de Sirius, era mantido trancado.

O quarto de Harry era o da esquerda; tinha pouquíssimos móveis, já que seus dons de decoração eram mínimos. A janela era logo acima da cama, que ficava encostada na parede oposta à porta. O armário ficava ao lado da porta do banheiro, aos pés da cama, e a escrivaninha, entulhada de cadernos, roupas e coisas inúteis, na parede ao lado da cama.

Harry adorava a simplicidade do ambiente, mesmo sabendo que a sua conta e a de Sirius juntas provavelmente eram mais cheias que a do Governo de Londres. Com moleza, ele se jogou na cama. Era isso que fazia todos os dias desde o começo das férias: deitava-se de um lugar para outro. Ou então, se escondia no telhado da casa e fumava um baseado, rezando para que o padrinho nunca sentisse aquele cheiro.

Estava remexendo a gaveta em busca de seu fumo, quando o celular tocou, assustando-o.

"Oi."

"Ei, cara." A voz animada de Rony o surpreendeu.

"Ei! Achei que você estivesse viajando."

"Voltei anteontem. Tentei te ligar, mas ninguém atendia."

"Ah, é?" Harry tinha abandonado o celular na cabeceira da mesa depois da primeira semana de solidão.

"Claro. Você vai fazer algo hoje?"

"Tenho um encontro com a minha cama, mas, claro, eu posso adiar."

"Ótimo, estou louco para sair. Hermione ficou com os pais em Londres e só parece na última semana de férias. Enquanto isso, vamos para um bar descansar?"

"Olha, Rony, não sei se te contaram, mas o bar não é exatamente o melhor lugar para se relaxar. Mas estou dentro, claro."

O ruivo riu e, dizendo o nome do lugar, desligou com a promessa de que o encontraria às oito. Finalmente as férias de Harry estavam ficando animadas.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Os dois se encontraram no bar naquela noite, assim como em todas as outras noites da semana. Rony realmente se mostrou um companheiro muito mais besteirento na distância da namorada. Eles se refugiavam no Três Vassouras, o melhor bar da região, e, enquanto conversavam sobre qualquer assunto polêmico, bebiam vários copos de chope, sempre voltando bem tontos para casa.

O ruivo parecia não se importar com o hábito de se drogar de Harry, porém não o acompanhava. E, no começo da semana seguinte, o moreno já passava tanto tempo junto ao amigo, que estava sabendo de toda a sua vida.

Rony vinha de uma família grande, que dividia uma casa no centro da cidade. O lugar era simples, com uma sala de jantar grande e quatro quartos, nos quais toda a família Weasley teve que se espremer para crescer. Os três irmãos mais velhos do ruivo dividiram um quarto enquanto moravam na casa. Bill, o mais velho deles, trabalhava agora como banqueiro em Paris junto à sua mulher Fleur. Charlie estava agora na Indonésia e estava prestes a se tornar o maior conhecedor de Dragões de Komodo da face da terra, de acordo com Rony. Percy trabalhava no Governo, em Londres, e Harry ficara sabendo que ele tivera uma imensa briga com a família, e, por isso, eles não mantinham contato há mais de três anos.

Rony dividira o quarto com mais dois irmãos, os gêmeos Fred e Jorge. Eles tinham abandonado a faculdade no penúltimo ano, para desespero da mãe, e tinham se tornado comediantes. Curiosamente, a carreira deles começava a deslanchar rapidamente. Rony era o último homem da casa e, agora que todos os irmãos tinham ido embora, curtia um quarto imenso e somente dele.

O ruivo ainda tinha uma irmã, a mais nova dos sete filhos, e incrivelmente bonita, Harry descobriu quando convidado para visitar a casa dele. Gina estava viajando, aproveitando e atrasando um ano inteiro de faculdade. O fato de trabalhar como modelo a ajudava e muito nessa empreitada, já que os pais de Rony eram completamente contra.

Molly e Arthur Weasley eram tão ruivos quanto os filhos e extremamente carinhosos. Harry não estava familiarizado com muitos pais, mas decidiu que aqueles estavam entre os mais simpáticos e divertidos. Quando os dois garotos não estavam no Três Vassouras, eles se refugiavam no quarto gigantesco de Rony e ficavam fazendo coisas inúteis, como quebrar novos recordes no vídeo game ou fofocar sobre algum professor.

A semana passou rápida, e logo Dean estava de volta, se juntando a eles na completa latência das férias. Apesar da completa e inadequada descrição da sua temporada com a família de Seamus, os dois ficaram contentes ao saber que o irlandês só voltaria no final das férias, então não precisariam ver os dois fugirem dos lugares escondido, para se divertirem.

Estavam na sexta semana de férias, e o fato de que as aulas começariam daqui a duas semanas começava vagarosamente a pesar sobre eles.

"Eu espero realmente que eu consiga aquele horário de Latim com o Lupin." Dean comentou quando Rony entrou no assunto em uma noite em que eles estavam confortavelmente jogados no gramado da casa Weasley.

"Sério que Latim é tão disputado assim?" Harry bocejou, alcançando o copo de limonada que Dean batizara com Vodka.

"É. Ainda mais se você fizer Direito." Rony disse, coçando os olhos.

"Eu mal sei o que eu vou fazer..." Harry não pôde deixar de se lembrar do horário mal feito em sua mesa. "Achei que só teríamos que ver isso quando as aulas começassem."

"Os horários são feitos pelo professor, mas as matérias são escolhidas por você." Dean explicou. "Quantas matérias você pegou, Harry?"

"Seis. Esse era o mínimo. Deveria ter pegado mais?"

"Se você quiser terminar mais cedo. Hermione, apesar de estar só no terceiro ano de faculdade, está quase se formando em Administração; ela pega catorze matérias por semestre." Rony contou com uma careta.

"Eu juro que não sei como vocês fazem para fazer sexo..." Dean comentou, encarando-o curioso.

"Ela não tem aulas à noite." Ele explicou.

"Safado!" Dean riu divertido.

"Então, quantas matérias vocês pegaram?" Harry perguntou.

"Seis." Eles responderam em uníssono.

"Estou na média, então?"

"Basicamente. Seamus pegou 10 matérias esse ano. Blaise acho que sempre pega 10."

"E Draco?"

"Malfoy gosta de disputar com Hermione." Rony comentou preguiçoso. "Ele é sempre um dos primeiros da sala, mesmo freqüentando mil aulas."

"Por isso que ele nunca aparece no quarto."

"Isso e o fato de que ele odeia a todos nós."

"Ele não odeia vocês..."

"Harry, eu sou gay, e Rony... Bom, é um Weasley." Dean comentou.

"O pai dele odeia vocês, mas ele já falou que não se importa."

"E você acredita?"

"Por que não?"

"Olha, Harry, acho que já tá na hora de começarmos a mostrar algumas coisas pra você." Dean levantou brincalhão. "Pode parecer que não, mas Malfoy só está interessado nele mesmo."

"Não é verdade."

"Claro que é." Dean disse, ficando sério. "Olha, ele entrou no primeiro ano, e todos queriam ser amigos dele, ainda mais com todo aquele dinheiro que ele tem, mas o Malfoy nem olhou para o lado e seguiu sua vida. Ele destrata as pessoas e passa em cima de quem for."

"Ele não me trata mal."

"O que só demonstra que ele é super interesseiro." E antes que Harry pudesse defendê-lo, Dean continuou. "A única pessoa com quem ele sempre foi educado era o Blaise. E agora você. Harry, você é bonito, e Deus sabe como você mantém o olho nesse menino. Vai ver ele te quer por perto para continuar alimentando o ego dele."

"Por que ele faria isso?"

"Porque ninguém tentou se aproximar desesperadamente dele desde a metade do primeiro ano."

"Hã?"

"O Malfoy é igualzinho ao pai. Ele quer atenção e os holofotes. Se ninguém estiver olhando para ele ou correndo atrás dele, não compensa o seu esforço. E, como ele desprezou muita gente, o pessoal da faculdade passou a desprezar ele de volta."

"E você acha que ele me quer por perto só por isso?"

"Eu tenho certeza."

"Olha." Harry disse, se levantando. "Odeio ser o portador de más noticias para vocês, mas Draco não está interessado em me ter por perto por causa de uma besteira dessas. E eu não acredito que vocês estão falando mal dele para mim!"

E, bufando, Harry se virou mal-humorado, indo embora.

Não acreditava realmente que Draco pudesse ser capaz de tamanha besteira e, por isso, saiu da casa de Rony e caminhou quieto pela noite.

Tinha ido a pé e voltaria com Dean, mas, naquele momento, não estava realmente se importando, por isso só virou em direção à sua casa e saiu rápido. Ele e os Weasleys moravam a uns 40 minutos de distância, talvez mais, mas Harry não dava a mínima.

Como morara com os tios em Londres, acabou aprendendo a se virar e a andar pela cidade sozinho. Graças a Deus, nunca fora assaltado em nenhum desses momentos, mesmo normalmente estando bêbado e drogado. Desde que se mudara para Hogsmeade e ganhara a moto, porém, passara a viver uma vida mais "segura", de certa maneira.

Mas Harry não era assim, não vivia de maneira segura; nem cogitava ao cair na cama de alguém e odiava estar se tornando esse garoto correto que sempre evitara ser. O moreno bufou e catou no bolso o papel alumínio com a maconha. Realmente gostaria de algo mais forte, que o deixasse entorpecido, porém não tinha nada ao alcance e ainda não estava familiarizado com quem vendia o que fora do campus da universidade. Ainda bem que comprara um estoque grande de erva.

O garoto continuou caminhando, enquanto acendia o baseado e deixava sua mente relaxar. Precisava daquilo para pensar.

Draco não saía de sua cabeça; estava assim desde o fim das aulas. Passava tardes cogitando ligar para o loiro e, então, desistia, sabendo que ele não se importava. Aquilo era estranho para Harry: ter alguém em quem pensar, porém o menino exercia um poder fora de série nele. Aquele jeito silencioso, o sorriso sempre contido, a aparência tão etérea e pálida. Tudo lhe atraía fisicamente, e, para piorar, a personalidade de Draco era perfeita também. Mesmo o menino se achando problemático e doente, Harry o achava completamente perfeito.

Sabia que aquilo era somente uma atração, um desejo de ter aquilo que, sabia, era tão inalcançável, e começava a se questionar se agia corretamente em manter-se longe, fingir amizade quando se tocava à noite pensando nele. Talvez, somente talvez, deveria fazer algo, algum movimento, ou demonstrar interesse, tentar descobrir se Draco, debaixo daquela máscara de frieza, estava interessado nele.

Harry coçou os olhos e decidiu-se. Estava na hora, sempre seria amigo de Draco, porém desejava algo mais, sonhava com o corpo dele e, assim que o visse novamente, tentaria dar em cima dele, deixar claro seu interesse. Não precisava ser nada sério, poderiam simplesmente dividir a cama quando precisassem.

O moreno sorriu contente com a decisão e, então, um carro branco atraiu sua atenção. Estava saindo do centro da cidade e, apesar de ainda ser meia noite, a cidade estava completamente vazia. Talvez fosse por isso que tivesse notado o carro, ou foi simplesmente por ser um maravilhoso Audi numa cidade relativamente simples.

Harry se aproximou, perguntando-se se aquela maravilha era realmente de quem achava que era, e quase deu um pulo de felicidade quando viu o garoto loiro solitário dentro do carro.

"Draco?" Ele chamou, batendo de leve na janela, e viu o garoto encará-lo de maneira vaga e destrancar as portas.

Achava pouco provável que um carro como aquele estivesse seguro nesse bairro ou em qualquer lugar do mundo, por isso rapidamente pulou para dentro.

"Ei, Draco." Ele sorriu, notando que o loiro encarava a direção.

"Como vai, Potter?"

"Excelente! E você? O que está fazendo aqui?"

"Pensando..." Ele respondeu e ergueu a mão direita para coçar a parte do rosto escondida.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?" Harry perguntou e, inconscientemente, deixou sua mão pousar na coxa dele.

"Não..." Mas ele encarava a mão do moreno, parecendo surpreso. "Potter..."

"Que é?"

"Você transaria comigo, não?" Draco perguntou virando delicadamente o rosto, porém foi o suficiente para Harry ver que o loiro tinha um corte na sobrancelha, que fazia com que filetes de sangue escorressem pelo lado direito da face pálida. Seu coração pulou, e não foi por causa da frase.

"Draco, o que você aprontou no seu rosto?" Ele tentou puxá-lo para enxergar melhor, mas o loiro recuou, escondendo o ferimento completamente.

"Nada aconteceu. Eu tenho que ir para casa." E, como se isso selasse a conversa, ele ligou o carro e partiu sem parecer se importar que o moreno ainda estava dentro.

"Você tem que me dizer o que aconteceu." Harry disse puxando o cinto e agradeceu a si mesmo, vendo a velocidade na qual Draco saiu dirigindo.

"Nada. Nunca acontece nada."

"E essa pergunta nada a ver que você me fez?" Ele viu o velocímetro alcançar rapidamente 100 km/h e continuar subindo.

"É uma pergunta simples. Se você quiser transar comigo, vamos para minha casa."

"E você não gostava de sexo até três dias atrás. Dá para diminuir um pouco?"

"Eu nunca senti nada no sexo. Só dor..."

"Dor? Draco... Tira o pé do acelerador, por favor."

"Por quê?" Ele voltou a encarar o moreno, sem se importar com a rua, e Harry pôde ver o corte profundo ainda aberto logo acima da sobrancelha direita. "Não é você que gosta de usar drogas e tentar se matar lentamente?"

"Usar drogas não tem nada a ver com querer se matar! E eu não vou fazer sexo com você enquanto você não parar de correr como um lunático!" Harry se segurou na porta, começando a ficar com muito medo quando Draco cruzou um sinal vermelho a 200 km/h.

"Tudo que eu queria era sentir!" Draco disse em voz alta, somente acelerando mais. "Sentir algo mais além de dor e vergonha. POR QUE EU NÃO POSSO?"

"Draco..."

"NÃO! Você dorme com todos e usa drogas, você é feliz. POR QUE EU NÃO CONSIGO SENTIR NADA? O QUE TEM DE ERRADO COMIGO?"

"DRACO... O CARRO."

Harry viu de longe outro sinal se fechando, e, dessa vez, vários carros começaram a atravessar a rua. E, então, tudo pareceu entrar em câmera lenta.

O moreno fechou os olhos, protegendo o rosto, e ouviu o barulho de freios, o som chegando muito mais rápido não o preparou para a tão repentina virada e tentativa de freada do loiro. Ouviu gritos, mas não soube dizer de quem eram, e, então, o impulso os ergueu e os rodou. Algo acertou o seu braço, mas não conseguia se concentrar em uma única dor. Sentiu-se rodar uma vez, e então duas, e só ousou abrir os olhos ao sentir o carro parar.

Estavam de cabeça para baixo, e Harry não tinha idéia de quantos metros tinham voado, mas sentia todo o seu corpo reclamar. Forçando o braço que doía menos, apertou o cinto e se arrependeu no momento que acertou a cabeça no chão.

O mundo rodava e era uma mistura de fumaça, sangue e poeira. Ouviu pessoas gritando em volta deles, mas só pôde pensar em procurar Draco. Arrastou-se pelo chão, sentindo novos cortes se abrirem pelos pedaços de vidros. O loiro sangrava muito e estava desacordado, sendo segurado pelo cinto.

"Draco..." Ele chamou e passou a mão no rosto do menino. Nunca descobrira como verificar batimentos cardíacos e estava com medo de algo ter acontecido. Ouviu mais vozes em volta e relaxou o corpo, sentindo a inconsciência tomar conta de si antes que conseguisse lutar contra ela.

* * *

_**N.A.** DIGA NÃO AO ASSASINATO DE AUTORAS ENROLADAS! Esse é meu novo lema!_

_Sorry pelo atraso, e sorry ainda mais por esse fim so awkward, mas acalmem-se jovens grilos, eu ainda gosto de vocês e vocês ainda receberam atualizações (sim, pretendo agilizar o processo agora que as provas terminaram)._

_Bom, eu só queria agradecer a todos os reviews, nada de particular agradecimentos, sorry, to com preguiça, e pedir muito mais reviews! E torçam e agradeçam minha Beta linda que sofre tanto nas minhas mãos. =x_

_Beijinhos ;**_

_**N/B:** GENTE! E esse capítulo? Meu Deus! Eu sei que vocês querem muito matar a Nathy, mas entrem na fila. Já tive um surto especial no msn com ela. Foi crueldade demais, vocês não acham? Tipo, olha onde ela colocou A FALA UAU do Draco e olha onde ela parou o capítulo. Bah, assim não dá. Fiz uma correção voando para ela postar logo, e mais pessoas se unirem ao meu completo desespero e ao meu Avada. Comentem MUITO, que talvez ela nos recompense. Ela me garantiu que agora tá escrevendo mais rápido, então..._

_Posso sonhar, não?_

_Beijão_


	8. AVISO

**AVISO SERIO PRA CARAMBA.**

Eu não sei exatamente porque estou explicando isso, mas acho que vocês realmente merecem entender o porque de meu sumiço. Já que não é por gracinha ou motivos banais.

Para explicar: Faz um tempo que eu tenho depressão, e mesmo tratando com remédios, essas minhas férias foram o lixo do ano. Tive sérios problemas, e a única coisa que fui capaz de fazer foi permanecer na minha cama e chorar que nem uma condenada.

Graças a Deus as coisas vieram a acalmar agora, e finalmente parece que encontrei o remédio certo. Porem, ainda estou meio baqueada com tudo que passou.

Sobre as historias, eu escrevi parte delas, mas logo que esse problema me pegou eu parei completamente, então estou tentando correr atrás do prejuízo desesperadamente, e digitando o maximo que eu posso (uma reação adversa do meu novo remédio é que me dá muito sono, então o meu maximo, ainda não é excelente).

Portanto, sim, estou atrasada e muito, porem resolvi avisar a todos, que se Deus continuar a me ajudar pretendo adiantar as coisas e postar logo um novo chappie.

Esse aviso nada mais é do que um imenso pedido de desculpas pela demora, e um pequeno pedido de paciência. Espero que minha beta Rafa não fique brava também por ficar sabendo das atuais noticias desse modo, mas juro que recompensarei a todos.

Desde já agradeço, e novamente peço desculpas.

Prometo tentar atualizar o mais rápido possível.

Beijos da Nath. ;*


	9. Chapter 8

**Verdade ou desafio**

Harry Potter é somente mais um adolescente problemático com vicio em drogas, porem quando ele encontra com Draco Malfoy, no dormitório da faculdade, sua curiosidade o leva a procurá-lo. Problema sempre atrai mais problema.

**Atenção:** Essa é uma fanfic não-magica, ou seja nossos queridos personagens de Harry Potter são seres humanos comuns, simples troxas!

**Atenção 2:** Se você é incapaz de lidar com grandes emoções, não aconselho a leitura desta. Afinal, alem de relacionamento homem com homem, essa fanfic oferece também tremendas doses de tristeza, depressão, drogas, sexo fácil, abusos, e desespero pessoal.

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

Foi uma nuvem de confusão que o recepcionou quando Harry finalmente abriu seus olhos. O teto branco o encarou de volta, fazendo-o franzir o rosto e um grito o fez quase pular de susto mesmo ainda estando latente.

"Harry!" o rosto preocupado de Sirius apareceu perto demais, e diante dos protestos de Lupin, o moreno só pode rir. "Você ta bem? Ta sentindo dor? O que aconteceu?" o padrinho disparou perguntas, enquanto era puxado para longe.

"Eu to..." Harry concordou, e ao se forçar a sentar uma fisgada na costela o fez discordar do que tinha falado.

"Aqui, Harry." Lupin ajudou-o a colocar o travesseiro para que ele se apoiasse e visse o resto do quarto, minimizando seu esforço e dor.

O garoto olhou em volta quando se apoiou e não pode deixar de franzir a testa. Estava num quarto de hospital comum, pintado todo de branco e com cadeiras no canto, que provavelmente foram ocupadas pelo padrinho e Lupin.

"Onde eu to?"

"Hospital St. Mungus." Sirius disse sério "Vai me dizer que esqueceu do acidente que você se meteu?"

"Sirius, nós concordamos que seriamos mais calmos."

"Como eu posso ser calmo quando o meu afilhado e responsabilidade esta tentando se matar pelas ruas de Hogsmeade?" Sirius perguntou se exaltando.

"Eu não estava tentando me matar!" Harry disse meio tonto.

"E o que exatamente você pretendia dirigindo o carro em direção a um sinal vermelho?"

"Não era eu que estava dirigindo! Eu tava de carona..."

"Com um Malfoy! Pior ainda!"

"Chega!" Lupin disse categórico. "Sirius, mais um palavra eu te expulso do quarto. E você sabe que eu faço isso." O padrinho soltou um grunhido mal humorado e se jogou na cadeira perto da parede encarando Harry raivoso.

"Harry, inicialmente, você esta se sentindo bem?" Lupin perguntou calmo.

"Sim. Muito bem. O que aconteceu?"

"Bom, você sabe que o Sr. Malfoy passou no sinal vermelho?" Lupin esperou deixando Harry acenar em concordância antes de continuar "Um carro pegou o do Sr. Malfoy. Graças a Deus o carro era realmente equipado, então poupou vocês de uma lesão maior. Você quebrou três costelas, e teve um corte na perna, mas nada que te afete."

"E Malfoy?" Harry perguntou direto, sem conseguir se conter.

"Não tenho certeza. O pai dele apareceu e colocou ele num dos quartos mais caros e longe do acesso de qualquer um. Sei que ele esta bem, nada de ferimentos profundos, mas ainda assim não posso especificar."

"Putz, o pai dele deve ta furioso."

"O pai dele?" Sirius protestou revoltoso.

"Olha, me desculpa." Harry apressou em dizer. "Eu não sei o que ta acontecendo também. Eu estava voltando para casa e encontrei Draco na rua, e ele parecia completamente abalado."

"E ai você decidiu entrar no carro dele?"

"Eu já estava dentro quando notei. Eu tentei fazer ele parar..." não sabendo exatamente como explicar para o padrinho o convite que recebera de Draco e o desespero que vira nele somente ergueu os ombros.

"Ok..." Sirius disse se levantando em respirando fundo "Me desculpe, foi tudo um tanto quanto assustador."

"Me desculpa."

"Só me prometa que você nunca mais vai me aprontar uma dessas." Sirius disse e diante da aprovação do afilhado não foi capaz de segurar, se jogando num abraço apertado que fez Harry gemer de dor.

O moreno riu porem, vendo como era estranho para o padrinho realmente ficar bravo com alguém. E só pode pensar em quão sem sorte Draco estaria.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

A semana dentro do hospital passou bem lentamente. Mesmo estando relativamente seguro, os médicos insistiram que Harry ficasse até o fim de semana para que as costelas pudessem ser realmente bem tratadas. E mal humorado até tentou encontrar Draco, porem foi barrado por enfermeiros e seguranças.

Rony apareceu no terceiro dia, com Hermione o acompanhando, e acabou revelando que o site Santo Salazar parecia não ter outra historia para contar do que o acidente de Draco, e que todas as outras revistas de fofocas de Londres estavam acompanhando.

Irritado por ver tanta gente comentando sobre o coitado, Harry subiu com seus amigos para o refeitório do hospital, e acabou encontrando o melhor café de sua vida.

Logo aquilo se tornou uma rotina na semana de Harry. Todos os dias no fim da tarde, Harry aproveitava que o padrinho ia para casa tomar um banho e então corria para a cafeteria, para comer coisas calóricas e aquele café maravilhoso.

Estava até mesmo triste na sexta, ao pensar que não poderia voltar mais a tomar aquele café tão gostoso, quando uma mão em seu ombro o fez dar um pulo.

"Me desculpe, te assustei?" Harry se virou para encarar uma mulher que sorria sem graça. Ela tinha cabelos loiros bem claros, compridos, rodando-a como uma aura angelical, as feições delicadas e clássicas, e as roupas claras e sem um fio fora do lugar. Mas foi o nariz, fino e aristocrático que a reconheceu.

"Não, senhora." Ele disse rapidamente notando como Narcisa era realmente tão bonita quanto Draco falava.

"O senhor é Harry Potter não?" ele acenou simpático. "E já me reconhece."

"Sim, Draco fala muito da senhora." Harry não pode deixar de se surpreender quando ela se sentou em sua mesa.

"Sinto dizer que ele não fala tanto no senhor quanto eu gostaria." Ela comentou simpática, fazendo Harry corar. "Eu fiz questão de perguntar as enfermeiras, e fiquei muito feliz que você não teve muitos machucados."

"Sim, só fraturei as costelas, mas tá tudo bem... e Draco?"

"Graças a Deus, também não se machucou." Ela comentou com o alivio de mãe. "Teve um pulso quebrado, e alguns cortes leves no rosto, nada demais."

"Eu poderia vê-lo?"

"Oh. Fico feliz que você tenha me perguntado isso." Ela sorriu sempre tão calma "Só eu sei o quanto Draco precisa de um bom... amigo de vez em quando."

"Ele sempre foi sozinho assim?"

"Até pior. Eu nunca entendi o porque dele gostar tanto de ficar excluído das outras pessoas. E realmente só posso agradecer a Deus por ter enviado tantos amigos fieis a ele."

"Alguém mais apareceu aqui?" ele perguntou curioso.

"Blaise e Pansy." Ela deu um gole no próprio café que trouxera. "eles chegaram na manhã após o acidente, e Lucius permitiu que eles entrassem."

"Ow."

"Eu entendo que você foi tentar alcançá-lo, mas Lucius tem sido terrível com Draco sobre ter sua companhia." Ela respirou fundo "Ele acredita que o senhor não é compatível com nosso filho, e por isso insiste em mante-lo distante. Mas eu sei de toda a verdade, e sei como Draco talvez precise de você."

"Ele comentou algo do acidente?" Harry perguntou mesmo corando.

"Não. Somente que perdeu o controle do carro. E peço desculpas em nome dele por isso."

"Não se preocupe. Draco tem andado meio mal."

"Sim. É triste ver isso na minha própria casa, mas sim, ele tem tido alguns problemas ultimamente."

"Eu gostaria de ajudá-lo."

"Você está." Ela sorriu simpática e se levantou "Agora, se me der licença, ainda preciso voltar para casa e descansar antes de passar a noite aqui."

"Sim, claro." Ele comentou e então hesitou. "A senhora não me disse se poderei vê-lo." Ele virou para a mulher que saia elegante.

"Acredito que o senhor é um excelente escalador, senhor Potter. Ou pelo menos, foi isso que eu ouvi falar." Ela sorriu de maneira obscura e saiu sem maiores comentários deixando um Harry bem confuso.

Não acreditava que Draco dentre todas as pessoas tivesse contado a ela que ele escalara a casa, e não se lembrava nem se ela estivera na casa nesse dia, então o fato dela saber, lhe causava certa confusão e vergonha. Mas, como notou, ao vê-la caminhando altiva de volta ao hospital Narcisa parecia saber muito bem do que acontecia a sua volta.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Acho bom eu não ficar estranha ou gorda." Pansy disse sem se mexer direito.

"Oh, pare de encher o saco!" Draco respondeu mal humorado enquanto trocava as tintas.

Tinha voltado para casa depois de duas semanas preso no hospital e quando achou que fosse se livrar de todos aqueles seguranças e revistas especulando seu estado se vira rodeado de mimos ridículos, e da eterna companhia de Pansy e Blaise, sem contar a própria mãe.

Narcisa estava sentada na varanda do quarto de Draco, tomando um chá quente, e aproveitando o delicado sol de fim de tarde, enquanto Pansy deitara no sofá perto da cama e o obrigara a pintá-la como se isso fosse tirar o mau humor do loiro.

O seu braço quebrado coçava terrivelmente, e nem mesmo a concentração para pintar parecia desliga-lo dessa sensação. Estava quase para gritar e pegar um dos pincéis para se coçar quando sua mãe se levantou com a bandeja em suas mãos.

"Querido, vou para meu estúdio dar uma trabalhada." Ela comentou com um sorriso calmo, e beijou sua testa quando se aproximou. "Talvez seu pai demore a chegar hoje, então, se cuidem."

"Tchau Senhora Malfoy." Pansy disse acenando sorridente e continuou encarando a porta até ela ser fechada. "Finalmente." Ela disse animada quando sentiu que Narcisa já poderia estar longe.

"Que bom que a saída de minha mãe a deixe feliz." Ele murmurou sem parar de pintar.

"Desculpe queridinho, mas trouxe um presente pra ti e sua mãe estava começando a atrapalhar meus planos." Ela comentou se levantando e fuçando na bolsa por alguns segundos sem se importar com a reclamação de Draco. "Presentinho." Ela cantou animada e chacoalhou o pacote transparente com 4 cigarros de maconha dentro.

"Pansy. Onde você arrumou isso?" ele encarou surpreso e como reflexo encarou sua porta.

"Quem se importa? Afim de uma relaxada?" ela perguntou indo para a varanda.

"Pansy, nunca tomei você por uma vendedora." Ele a acompanhou sentando na cadeira ao lado dela.

"Eu encontrei na gaveta secreta do meu pai." Ela comentou acendendo.

"Ele não vai sentir falta?"

"Você fala como se ele realmente pudesse perguntar a alguém onde esta a maconha dele." Ela riu, tragando e repassando o cigarro. "Nossos pais são foras da lei, mas não burros."

"Odeio quando você fala assim." Ele comentou, ficando feliz que talvez pudesse relaxar com a erva e esquecer as coceiras.

"Você odeia encarar a verdade meu querido." Ela disse e roubou o cigarro de volta rapidamente.

O silencio e o relaxamento diante da droga só foram interrompidos depois de uns dez minutos, enquanto Pansy delicadamente apagava o cigarro e escondia dentro de uma pequena caixinha. O celular vibrando no bolso de Draco a fez encará-lo.

"Eu estou com você, e Blaise esta trabalhando." Ela disse vendo o loiro mexer no telefone. "Quem mais poderia estar ligando?"

"É uma mensagem." Draco corrigiu inocente demais.

"De quem?"

"Ninguém interessante."

"Se realmente não fosse interessante você não teria feito essa cara feia. Vamos, conte para mim." Ela fez uma voz manhosa, e Draco a conhecia bem demais para saber que aquilo não pararia até ele realmente contar.

"Potter."

"Ele que ta te mandando mensagem? Aquele gostosinho moreno e altíssimo?" ela perguntou rápida demais para o cérebro afetado de Draco acompanhar. "O que ele ta querendo?"

"Encher o meu saco."

"Ele estava no carro com você não é?" Ela perguntou com um sorrisinho cínico. "O que vocês estavam fazendo?"

"Dando uma carona pra ele. E só. Pare de especular sobre minha vida."

"Você não tem vida querido." Pansy riu divertida. "Porque ele quer falar tanto com você?"

"Sei lá. Você sabe que meu pai não quer que eu fique perto dele."

"E como um filho perfeito que você é, você aceitou." Ela riu divertida. "O que ele quer?"

"Eu já disse."

"Quero detalhes."

"Eu não vou ficar aumentando a sua mente doentia."

"Isso significa que tem algo interessante nessa historia." Ela sorriu para ele.

"Pansy, não tem nada acontecendo. Mas do jeito que você é doentia com aquelas historias ridículas na internet..."

"Eu não sou doentia. E fanfictions nada mais é do que a pura realidade que poucas pessoas conseguem ver."

"Claro. Porque Arthur e Merlin terem um caso sórdido de sexo é bem plausível."

"Então você leu o link que eu te passei..." ela pareceu mais orgulhosa do que deveria.

"Eu dei uma olhada. E devo comentar que é completamente falso e ridículo."

"Porque isso, Draco? Me ilumine com todo o seu conhecimento."

"Homens não tem momento de paixão ao cruzar seus olhos." Draco ignorou a ironia dela e comentou se lembrando bem da historia que tinha lido um tempo atrás. "E com certeza não aceitamos a fazer sexo gay assim tão fácil."

"Você é um chato, Draco."

"E você precisa exercer todo o seu 'dom' de escrita em lugares mais corretos."

"Sexo gay é o lugar mais correto pra mim, Draco querido." Ela riu em voz alta. E então encarou o sol que se punha vagarosamente. "E então você não me respondeu o que Harry queria."

"Besteira. Eu já disse."

"Deve ser uma besteira bem séria."

"Hã?" ele encarou confuso a amiga. "Porque isso?"

"Porque se eu não me engano foi ele que acabou de pular o seu muro."

"Como!" Draco deu um pulo no banco, e virou o rosto para os muros da casa sentindo-se ainda mais chocado do que imaginara.

Parado sentado em cima do muro, enquanto jogava uma bolsa para o gramado estava ninguém mais ninguém menos do que Harry Potter. O moreno, porem, pareceu não se tocar dos dois jovens que o encaravam com deslumbre enquanto ele pulava de quase 3 metros de altura e começava a andar.

"Acho que isso te faz a Julieta." Pansy disse sorrindo.

"O que?"

"Você é a Julieta presa numa casa horrível e declarando o amor por Romeu da varanda."

"E o seu nível de ridículo só aumenta." Draco comentou olhando com desprezo pra amiga, porem a atenção de ambos foi trazida para Harry que de alguma forma, conseguira atravessar o gramado inteiro e agora escalava a planta trepadeira.

A cabeça dele foi surgindo vagarosamente e quando ele virou, Draco só pode imaginar quão surpreso ele estaria ao ver Pansy e o loiro o encarando abertamente.

"Ei." Ele comentou sorrindo depois de uma breve hesitação. O jeito como os músculos do braço dele se firmaram para que ele se erguesse _definitivamente _não chamou a atenção de Draco. "Não vi que vocês estavam aqui."

"O que esta fazendo aqui, Potter?" Draco perguntou sério e sem graça.

"Olá Harryzinho." Pansy entrou na sua frente cumprimentando simpática o moreno. "Belíssima entrada."

"Ei, Pansy, como vai?" ele a cumprimentou porem seus olhos ficaram no loiro, que sem graça entrou para o quarto.

"Muito bem obrigada, tentando fazer nossa fera loiro se acalmar um pouco. E você? Machucou-se?" ela perguntou segurando seu braço e como uma dama o acompanhando para dentro do quarto.

Sem saber exatamente aonde enfiar as mãos, Draco pegou o pincel e voltou a trabalhar no fundo da tela, enquanto via os dois se sentarem conversando sobre assuntos fúteis. Estava quase bufando de odio daquelas risadas de Potter para as besteiras que Pansy falava quando a garota deu um pulo e ficou em pé.

"Acho que temos bolo lá embaixo, creio que devo servir a todos como uma boa anfitriã." Ela deu uma piscada de olho para Draco e com um sorriso saiu cantando.

O loiro quase tacou tinta naqueles cabelos recém tingidos com mechas loiras, porem achou que Pansy por si só já tinha dado muito na cara que ele gostaria de ficar sozinho com o moreno.

"E então, Draco?" Harry chamou sua atenção com um de seus calorosos sorrisos. "Como vai você?"

"Muito bem obrigado." E diante de um breve silencio Draco sentiu-se ficar nervoso, e recusou a olhar para aqueles olhos verdes. "Se você veio aqui por isso, então seu trabalho esta feito."

"Você sumiu." Ele disse sem nem piscar.

"Na verdade, eu continuo no mesmo lugar que eu passei todas as minhas férias."

"Porque você fica fugindo de mim?"

"Eu não estou fugindo de você, Potter.

"Mas não está me procurando também. Eu não pude nem mesmo entrar no seu quarto no hospital."

"Isso já é culpa de meu pai, Potter. Não posso simplesmente ficar lutando contra as regras dele."

"Ele ficou muito bravo com o acidente?" Harry perguntou honesto.

"Bastante." Sim, Draco sempre se lembraria daquela expressão de raiva contida tão assustadora.

"E você..." o moreno hesitou, e isso fez o estomago do loiro estremecer. "Você se lembra do que aconteceu?"

"Não." Ele disse rápido demais, e resolveu respirar fundo antes de continuar, para ganhar firmeza em sua voz. "os meus remédios devem estar me afetando, estava tudo meio... confuso."

"Ah. Você parecia bem perturbado, eu fiquei preocupado."

"Culpe os remédios."

"Você parecia machucado. Antes do acidente eu digo." Harry disse firme o encarando.

"Porque eu estaria machucado, Potter?"

"Esse corte na sobrancelha." Ele acenou para a pequena falha ainda com pontos logo acima da sobrancelha loira. "Achei que você já tinha ele antes."

"Isso nem sentido faz, Potter. Eu estava trabalhando antes do acidente, o remédio me deixou tonto, e eu não consigo me lembrar mais nada dessa historia." Draco disse com firmeza na voz e dessa vez fez questão de sustentar o olhar contra o de Harry até ver o menino suspirar e desistir.

Era obvio que Draco se lembrava de tudo, ele pensou, se lembrava da tarde de trabalho cansativa, e de Riddle o fazendo atrasar-se, o fazendo agachar-se e fazer tudo aquilo que acabava com sua sanidade, e então tinha apanhado, e tudo que pudera fazer fora entrar no carro, chorar até cansar e começar a preparar o seu suicídio. Se lembrava do pensamento firme em relação aquela idéia, e como ele modificara vagarosamente quando Harry aparecera horas depois, se lembrava de querer ser machucado, sentir qualquer coisa que diferenciasse o que fazia com Riddle, que lhe mostrasse qualquer luz.

"Você sabe que eu estou aqui caso você queira me contar algo né?" Harry lhe perguntou fazendo Draco acordar, e desviar os olhos do quadro. Tentou até responder-lhe, porem viu-se sem palavras, e por isso somente acenou.

A sua atenção tentou voltar para o quadro, mas antes que pudesse fazer o esforço, viu o moreno se levantar e aproximar do quadro. Seu peito se apertou de tensão, mas se forçou a continuar encarando o desenho de Pansy.

"Nossa. Isso tá muito legal." Harry comentou, o ombro de leve roçando ao dele.

"Obrigado." Ele disse incerto.

Harry sorriu, e virou seu rosto para encarar Draco, e por um segundo, o loiro sentiu o corpo travar. Era como se estivesse contra uma parede, e ele não sabia exatamente como agir. Os olhos verdes diziam algo no silencio, o chamavam para um certo pecado que Draco sabia que não poderia.

O moreno lambeu os lábios, deixando os olhos escorregar pelo rosto e corpo de Draco, fazendo-o arrepiar, e por um momento, o loiro quis se aproximar, e experimentar aquilo que somente Harry poderia oferecer.

"Temos bolos." A voz de Pansy o fez dar um pulo, se afastando bem do outro garoto. Seu coração batia rápido, nervoso, e quando seus olhos encontraram com o da garota, soube que ela tinha visto aquilo, o quanto ele não tinha certeza.

"Ah, não precisava..." Harry disse simpático, não parecendo se importar nem um pouco com o que tinha acabado de acontecer.

"Narcisa diz que sempre devemos ter boa comida preparada para as visitas." Pansy recitou sentando no sofá e colocando um delicioso bolo de chocolate com uma farta calda na mesa. "Porque você não senta aqui, Draco, do lado do Harry?"

Draco bufou, irritado, e ainda sentindo o estomago meio embrulhado, se virou para o quadro, e decidiu deixar de lado os dois, sabendo que seria a maneira mais facil de esquecer o que tinha acabado de acontecer.

* * *

_**N.A**. Gente, eu perdi minha BETA! Se alguém encontra-la, favor devolver para mim. Hahahhaha. Ok, brincadeiras a parte, eu realmente não encontrei a Rafa em nenhum lugar, então eu resolvi postar assim mesmo. Rafa, se você aparecer, me procure, eu pareço que to invisível no msn, mas eu to sempre on._

_Agora, devo comentar que eu curti muito esse chappie, e apesar de mais curto, terminou com chave de ouro o primeiro ano de faculdade de Harry em Hogwarts. No próximo chappie, começaremos um novo ano, e novas aventuras ;D_

_Só vou deixar um parabéns para a nova Miss Universo (sim, eu estava assistindo até agora) porque eu tava torcendo muito para a Miss Angola ganhar._

_E um beijo para todos vocês lindos, e até a próxima ;D_


	10. Chapter 9

**Verdade ou desafio**

Harry Potter é somente mais um adolescente problemático com vicio em drogas, porem quando ele encontra com Draco Malfoy, no dormitório da faculdade, sua curiosidade o leva a procurá-lo. Problema sempre atrai mais problema.

**Atenção:** Essa é uma fanfic não-magica, ou seja nossos queridos personagens de Harry Potter são seres humanos comuns, simples troxas!

**Atenção 2:** Se você é incapaz de lidar com grandes emoções, não aconselho a leitura desta. Afinal, alem de relacionamento homem com homem, essa fanfic oferece também tremendas doses de tristeza, depressão, drogas, sexo fácil, abusos, e desespero pessoal.

* * *

**Capitulo 9**

Se o retorno às aulas já era desgraça suficiente para Draco, ter que fazer com isso com os olhares incertos diante do braço quebrado era o inferno na terra.

Evitou de muito bom grado as festas de recepção do fim de semana e chegou no domingo à noite, arrumando suas malas e se escondendo do resto dos companheiros. Nem mesmo Potter fora capaz de encontrá-lo, o que obviamente era um bom avanço.

Depois de o garoto invadir sua casa pela primeira vez, ele parecera achar aquilo divertido e resolvera visitá-lo todos os dias, trazendo comida, jogos e filmes em abundância. Draco desprezou todos os presentes, fingindo odiá-lo, enquanto pintava um quadro dele.

A primeira semana de aula foi aquela zona de sempre, com várias matérias novas e, para a felicidade de Draco, completamente calma em relação às investidas de Potter. Suas matérias estavam mais direcionadas agora que estava no terceiro ano e por isso não pegou nenhuma cadeira com pessoas de outros cursos.

Porém foi na sexta-feira que as coisas começaram a desandar. Tinha ficado no quarto desenhando, enquanto todos tinham saído para outra festa de início de curso. Curiosamente, Potter não tinha o forçado a nada, mas aparecera curiosamente cedo.

"Ei, perdeu uma festa muito divertida..."Ele entrou sorrindo no quarto. Tinha saído com uma camiseta azul clara e o casaco de couro, uma mudança de cor que o deixara curiosamente menos perigoso.

"São duas da manhã, e você está no quarto. Duvido que tenha sido assim tão boa." Ele comentou continuando a desenhar.

"A festa estava ótima." Ele riu e, tirando o casaco, jogou-se na cama de Draco. "Agora, era ou ir para o quarto de Cedric me agarrar com ele, ou ficar vendo todos os nossos amigos se agarrem à minha volta."

"Ainda pegando o Cedric?" Draco tentou não se importar e fazer sua voz sair como tal, mas sentiu-se levemente irritado.

"Não... Ele só deu a idéia. Estou vivendo uma fase diferente agora." Como se já fosse comum, Harry bocejou e tirou o tênis, rastejando-se para deitar no travesseiro ao lado do loiro. Nem mesmo a maneira abrupta que Draco fechou o caderno o fez hesitar.

"Fase diferente? Vai me dizer que resolveu ser puritano agora?"

"Não. Acho que uma pessoa que vive sem sexo é completamente louca." Ele riu e então olhou fundo nos olhos de Draco. "Na verdade, estou esperando a pessoa que eu estou interessada se interessar por mim."

O loiro hesitou, nervoso, e desviou o rosto, fingindo levantar para guardar o caderno, mas sentiu aquele olhar firme e verde o acompanhar no caminho. Era um absurdo que agora Harry jogava de maneira tão direta com ele. Com os olhares e toques Draco era capaz de lidar, mas com isso era impossível.

Ainda fingindo estar ocupado, foi até o banheiro e se preparou para dormir, somente voltando quando sentiu que já não estava mais hiperventilando.

"Saia, Potter. Quero dormir." Ele falou quando se aproximou do moreno, sua voz já estava firme.

"Deixa eu dormir aqui..."

"Nós não vamos começar o semestre assim, Potter. Quero a minha cama, e um homem que gosta de ficar nu quando dorme não está na minha lista de preferências." Mentira, sua mente gritou.

"Eu tento não ficar nu." Ele sorriu como uma criança feliz e puxou-o pela mão. "Vaaaamos."

"Eu fico perto da parede, e essa vai ser a única vez." Draco foi incisivo e, meio sem graça, pulou o moreno acomodando-se na cama. Quase como reflexo, ajeitou as mangas da camiseta e virou-se de costas para Harry.

Nenhum dos dois fez mais nenhum comentário, e Harry apagou a luz, deixando ambos na escuridão. Draco tentava respirar fundo sem chamar atenção do moreno, ciente de que o movimento que seu ventre fazia não era exatamente a típica reação que ele tinha. Cogitou chutar Potter para fora, mandar ele sumir da sua vida, mas o garoto somente fechou a cortina da cama e ajeitou-se ainda mais no travesseiro.

A cama era grande, tamanho de cama de viúvo, mas, ainda assim, Draco podia sentir quão perto Harry estava, com aquele corpo quente emanando aquilo que o loiro não tinha. Achou que tinha se livrado do garoto quando não houvera pressão para que os dois ficassem juntos o dia inteiro: Potter nem ao menos chegara a procurá-lo no almoço. Aparentemente os planos deles tinham sido modificados, mas o resultado final ainda era o mesmo.

Estava tão tenso com seus próprios pensamentos, que quase soltou um grito quando sentiu aqueles dedos quentes tocando sua nuca. Era um absurdo! Mas era bom e enviou para suas calças um calor que fez seu estado notável. Draco não entendia o que estava acontecendo, e não entendia por que não fez movimento nenhum para pará-lo, mas se viu fechando os olhos quando aquela mão escorregou pelos seus ombros e braços, e uma boca tomou o seu lugar.

Harry tinha lábios firmes, que beijaram com certeza de quem conhecia cada detalhe seu, e sua nuca se arrepiou diante daquele toque. Era incrível o jeito como seu corpo reagiu, e fez questão de morder os lábios para o menino não ouvir sua respiração. SIMMMM.

A mão do moreno fez o caminho de seu braço e enlaçou a sua, a pequena e gelada mão de Draco. Harry fora delicado, mas tinha se aproximado a ponto de fazer o loiro entender que ele estava extremamente excitado por baixo de suas calças.

"Harry..." Draco não conseguiu segurar o gemido ao chamá-lo pelo nome e, por um segundo, quase se perdeu de vez. Mas a boca do moreno não permitiu, fazendo o caminho pela lateral de seu pescoço e alcançando sua orelha.

Draco tinha os olhos fechados e engolia em seco, incapaz de entender quando um homem o tocando tornara-se algo tão sensual, tão envolvente. Estava quase se entregando. A mão de Harry sobre a sua o guiou para que ele se aproximasse da firmeza de sua excitação, e Draco hesitou por um único segundo, travando levemente.

E, então, Harry parou. Era incrível que ele conseguia pensar em alguma coisa, mas, de repente, o moreno fez as mãos se afastarem da onde Draco queria ser tocado, e seus lábios pressionados contra a orelha de Draco fizeram questão de instigá-lo por uma última vez.

"Boa noite, Draco..." Ele murmurou, a voz rouca e sensual, e se afastou.

Seus corpos tinham de alguma forma se encaixado, e Draco sentia a respiração calma do garoto em sua nuca. Ele abriu os olhos, confuso, e observou a forma como suas mãos se encaixavam, sua palidez contra aquele tom moreno delicado.

Era incapaz de entender como um menino que ainda estava curiosamente excitado (Draco era capaz de senti-lo, já que ele se apertara contra suas costas) pudesse simplesmente tocá-lo e então se afastar e relaxar, pronto pra dormir. Era estranho sentir a si mesmo naquele estado, já que as poucas vezes que alcançava aquilo, corria para um banho gelado, desejando evitar complicações para si mesmo.

Draco soltou o ar que segurava e entendeu que todos os anos que evitara se tocar, que evitara desejar qualquer um ou qualquer coisa estavam se perdendo, vagarosamente o tornando essa pessoa tão fácil de ser manipulada por sexo, e teve certeza que Harry não iria demorar muito para fazê-lo descobrir ainda mais esse seu lado.

o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o..o..o.o..o.o.o..o.o.o

Se aquela noite tinha sido confusa, o resto do semestre ao lado de Harry foi ainda mais estranho. O moreno não tinha se afastado dele ou sequer dado a entender que sua nova atitude mudaria.

No sábado, visitara sua cama após voltar de uma festa e novamente se agarrara a ele, prendendo suas mãos juntas e dormindo como um garoto apaixonado. Durante a semana ele fugia, dormindo em sua própria cama, já que suas aulas começavam sempre mais tarde.

Draco não demorou a descobrir que o único motivo para Harry não almoçar com ele também eram os horários de aula. Mas, mesmo assim, o moreno não se afastava, pelo contrário, ele queria se aproximar ainda mais e dessa vez faria de uma maneira bem incisiva.

Dois meses estranhos voaram diante dos seus olhos, e logo viu todos os colegas do quarto se acostumando com a atitude de Harry e, pior ainda, apoiando. Draco preferiu não comentar sobre o assunto e continuou emburrado com a situação.

Seu gesso foi retirado no fim de semana do terceiro mês de aula, e, com uma felicidade imensa, Draco ligou para mãe e lhe obrigou a enviar-lhe seu cavalete e as telas, desejando poder pintar sem a coceira da mão inútil.

Estava tão concentrado apreciando seu momento com uma nova tela e real felicidade na beira do lago, que quase deu um pulo quando ouviu a voz de Harry.

"Agora você quer se esconder?" O moreno se aproximou, sentando-se ao seu lado no banco com naturalidade.

"Enquanto estiver com essa tela, sim." Ele respondeu virando o quadro para si. Tinha visto um casal se agarrando nas margens do lago alguns minutos antes; resolvera desenhar aquele envolvimento e preferia não dar ainda mais idéias para o moreno.

"Sua mãe te mandou?"

"Eu pedi pra ela."

"E eu não vou poder mesmo ver?" Ele perguntou curioso.

"Não... Para ser honesto, vou parar por hoje. Faltaram só alguns detalhes que eu vou ajeitar depois." Ele comentou, colocando um pano sobre o quadro. Gostaria de poder desenhar mais, mas com Potter ao seu lado seria pouco provável que conseguisse se concentrar. Era isso que acontecia com ele quase todas as vezes.

"Então vamos fazer algo?" O moreno perguntou animado.

"Não. Eu vou deitar, talvez ler algo." Draco comentou saindo rápido. Daria qualquer coisa para fazer Potter descolar dele.

"Como você é chato..." Harry, porém, caminhou ao seu lado. "Não tem ninguém no quarto, podemos jogar verdade ou desafio..."

"Não." Draco respondeu mais rápido do que gostaria, mas aproveitou que quase bateu em um dos meninos saindo do dormitório para calar a boca e sair correndo para o quarto.

"Por que você tá fugindo de mim?" Harry perguntou assim que a porta do quarto se fechou, quando conseguiu alcançá-lo.

"Eu não estou..." Draco tentou começar a falar, limpando os pincéis com um pano molhado.

"Claro que está. Olha para você"

"Potter., menos." Ele tentou soar mais calmo, mas a verdade estava óbvia demais.

Durante os três meses que se passaram, nos quais Potter corria atrás dele, tentando ser carinhoso, o abraçando e deixando claro seu interesse, Draco fugira a todo o instante. Eram falsas aulas, falsos horários de estudos e falsos banhos, tudo para manter aquelas maravilhosas mãos distantes.

"O que você tem tanto medo que eu te faça?" O moreno sentou ao seu lado na cama, e Draco sentiu o corpo gelar e teve que lutar para manter as mãos ativamente limpando os pincéis. "Você não quer que eu te toque?"

Harry era terrível e, com aquelas palavras, ele deixou sua mão pousar nos ombros de Draco, deixando-o verdadeiramente preocupado.

"Se você quiser que eu pare... Você vai ter que falar comigo..." Harry murmurou em seu ouvido, e Draco chegou a abrir a boca pronto para mandá-lo para longe, mas aquelas mãos maravilhosas foram ainda mais rápidas.

Era incrível que depois dos três meses em que Harry fora carinhoso e tentara somente abraçá-lo, Draco desenvolvera uma espécie de saudade desse toque mais ousado: o toque que sentira na primeira semana de aula e que agora estava de volta.

Harry ajeitou-se com a rapidez de um gato nas costas de Draco, e suas mãos escorregaram pelo seu corpo magro, deixando uma trilha de calor.

"Você tem um corpo maravilhoso." O moreno murmurou em seu ouvido e, de forma comum, deixou sua boca explicar o quanto ele gostava daquele corpo. Harry beijou suas orelhas, fazendo Draco segurar a respiração e fechar os olhos.

Aquele toque cheio de luxúria era incrível, e as mãos de Harry encontraram com uma rapidez surpreendente o ponto em que todo o calor de Draco se concentrava.

"Harry..." Ele murmurou incerto; queria pedir para parar, mas aquilo era bom: era a primeira vez que o tocavam com vontade, e nem mesmo a quantidade de roupas conseguia diminuir o desejo.

"Se você quiser que eu pare..." Ele deixou no ar, fazendo o barulho do zíper da calça de Draco cortar o silêncio do quarto, e, dessa vez, o loiro hesitou.

Não acreditava em como seu dia tinha mudado em apenas quinze minutos. Estava feliz por ter seus quadros de volta, e agora aquilo. Um homem com as mãos dentro de sua calça. E Draco estava adorando.

O loiro gemeu alto, soltando os pincéis e segurando-se no colchão, ouvindo uma breve risada do parceiro. Harry somente o excitava, escorregando as mãos naquele pano tão fino que os dividia.

"É isso mesmo que você quer?" Ele perguntou, deixando os dedos segurarem o elástico da cueca.

Meu Deus, aquilo era um absurdo, Draco nunca esperaria por aquela pergunta ou aquela atitude e, agora, tinha ambas e não sabia exatamente o que fazer, o que responder. Sentia as mãos de Harry passeando por sua extensão e tudo que podia fazer era sentir e gelar.

"Me diga que é isso que você quer, e eu prometo que eu vou adorar colocar minha boca aí..."

Draco gelou, e a breve imagem passou por sua cabeça, derretendo de muito bom grado o seu medo. Era Harry Potter e ele estava disposto a tocá-lo! Tentou respirar fundo, mas as palavras não vieram, e somente foi capaz de chacoalhar de cabeça, enquanto Harry mordia seu ombro de leve.

Sentiu o elástico afrouxar e foi obrigado a segurar a respiração diante daquilo. Estava tão perto...

BUM!

A porta foi aberta com força, fazendo Draco dar um pulo da cama e puxar seu zíper da calça. Sentindo o coração quase sair pela boca, encarou Blaise e Pansy que vinham se agarrando pelo caminho.

"Oops." Pansy fez cara de culpada, afastando-se de Blaise e encarando os dois meninos. Mesmo diante do olhar suspeito, Draco tinha certeza de que ela não poderia assumir nada. "Interrompemos algo?"

"Estou guardando os meus pincéis." Draco respondeu rapidamente. "O que vocês já estão se agarrando?"

"Sexo de consolação." Ela explicou com naturalidade. "Achamos que o quarto ia estar vazio."

"Você tem um quarto único. Porque você iria querer vir para cá?"

"Você quer a explicação verdadeira ou a politicamente correta?" Blaise perguntou com uma careta.

"Que nojo." Draco disse.

"Obrigada, agora com licença, que vamos tentar expressar nosso desejo sexual num lugar longe de pessoas frígidas e Harry Potter. Olá, queridinho." E, sem mais palavras, ela se virou puxando um sorridente Blaise pela gola da camisa.

A porta se fechou atrás deles, e o silêncio caiu quase que automaticamente, trazendo a vergonha de Draco.

"Ei..." Harry o chamou, esticando o braço para tocá-lo, mas o loiro foi mais rápido.

"Vou terminar de lavar os pincéis e tomar um banho." Draco disse pegando as coisas no chão e saindo andando. "Acho que vou dar uma estudada depois. Nos falamos mais tarde, Potter."

E apressadamente entrou no banheiro tacando os pincéis na pia. Esperou ver Harry correndo atrás dele, tentando forçá-lo a mais alguma coisa, mas quase se sentiu aliviado ao ouvir a porta se fechando no quarto.

Harry podia ser tudo, mas não era burro. Sabia a hora de parar de forçá-lo, e Draco quase agradecia aos céus por isso.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Se Draco achava que seu ano estava já estava sendo extremamente agitado, se surpreendeu ainda mais quando o fim do quinto semestre da faculdade chegou. Harry tinha resolvido voltar ao normal depois de quase abusá-lo no seu quarto e, sem comentário algum, voltara para sua cama e para o seu antigo jeito.

No começo Draco estranhou, afinal por quase três meses ele tinha tido uma segunda sombra e, de repente, voltara a normalidade. Mas após certo tempo, decidiu que estava muito melhor daquela maneira. Sem a perseguição de Harry pôde se concentrar em ser novamente o melhor da sala e terminar o ano com as honrarias necessárias para deixar o seu pai satisfeito.

Voltar para casa fora, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, um alívio. E, para aumentar sua felicidade, Riddle estava muito enrolado com a verdadeira campanha para obrigá-lo a estagiar por tão poucos dias, e a mente de Draco pôde descansar.

Harry, é claro, apesar de se afastar, ainda fez questão de enviar um presente de Natal:, mais tintas de diferentes tons de vermelho, com um engraçado pedidos de desculpas por não estar presente, já que tinha ido para New York com o padrinho.

Tudo correu bem no seu feriado; Draco passou o dia ao lado da mãe e conseguiu pintar vários quadros, muitos dos quais sem a temática Potter. Estava tão mais calmo, que quase desistiu de voltar para a faculdade, mas, com um ânimo diferenciado, apareceu por lá na sexta, no primeiro dia das festas de boas vindas.

Blaise estranhou e Pansy soltou um gritinho alto, correndo para abraçá-lo como se fizesse anos que não o visse e então segurou seu braço e o acompanhou até o quarto para ajudá-lo a desempacotar as pouquíssimas roupas que levara para casa.

"Você está meio corado ou eu tô ficando daltônica?" Pansy perguntou, jogando-se em sua cama e o encarando inquisitiva.

"Daltônicos confundem cores como verde e vermelho." Draco a corrigiu com uma risadinha.

"Espertão."

"Aproveitei o calor e fiquei sentado na varanda com minha mãe a maior parte do tempo."

"Você não teve que fazer nenhum estágio?" Pansy se remexeu, inquieta com medo de amassar a roupa, um vestido rosa claro de cintura alta. "É isso que está te matando, todo esse trabalho."

"Provavelmente."

"Você devia aproveitar que é rico e ficar o dia inteiro de bunda pro ar."

"E você fala como se fosse pobre."

"Ha. Boa. Mas eu realmente fico de bunda pro ar, ou você acha que esse meu delicado tom de pele é conseguido sentada na frente da aula?"

"Pansy, eu sei que você vai naquelas câmeras de bronzeamento. Não sei por que você tá mentindo para mim."

"Eu não sei do que você está falando, queridinho." Ela levantou-se de um pulo, fazendo uma expressão falsamente inocente. "Nunca me bronzearia nua naquelas máquinas."

"Ok, eu não precisava dos detalhes." Draco riu, sabendo que a amiga gostava de negar qualquer tratamento que fosse contra o ideal da beleza natural.

"Sou do jeito que Deus me pôs no mundo." Ela riu com ele e então o encarou com um imenso sorriso no rosto. "É tão bom te ver relaxado, esse último semestre acabou com você, espero que o próximo seja mais bacana."

"Não se preocupe, Pansy. Eu vou sobreviver."

"Você tem que viver, e não sobreviver." Ela sorriu uma última vez e, com um beijo na sua bochecha, virou-se e saiu do quarto, deixando-o sozinho.

Todos os colegas tinham chegado antes, arrumado suas coisas e partido rapidamente para a festa de recepcionamento no refeitório. Draco, apesar de ter feito o avanço de voltar às aulas mais cedo, não estava com animação nenhuma para se encontrar com todas aquelas pessoas.

Com uma calma que naturalmente não possuía, fez seu material ficar devidamente organizado no primeiro gavetão do armário, imaginando quão diferente seus horários estariam agora, e deitou-se na cama.

Sentia as costas meio travadas, como se tivesse dormido de mau jeito, por isso virou-se de barriga para cima, observando o teto branco e pensando em silêncio sobre o que aconteceria agora. Era fácil dizer que tentaria fazer Potter continuar agindo de maneira mais calma, fácil supor que ele iria querer isso, que até mesmo o próprio Draco não sentiria falta daquelas investidas.

A verdade era que nunca tentaria nada daquilo, pelo contrário, a chance de morrer sem amor era tão alta, que depois de um tempo ele passou a não se importar, ou pelo menos era o que ele achava. Com Potter no meio, as coisas ficavam mais complicadas. Draco queria ele, queria saber mais sobre o menino, e se pegara até tendo um sonho muito erótico com o moreno, mas, ao mesmo tempo, sua mente gritava como aquilo era errado, como era... sujo.

Draco bufou, irritado que as respostas não simplesmente surgiam à sua frente, que ninguém podia dizer para ele o que fazer.

Estava se levantando para um banho para limpar sua mente, quando a porta do quarto se abriu, fazendo a fonte de suas dúvidas à sua frente.

"Ei... Draco." Harry sorriu, a argola no seu lábio brilhando. Ele estava bem coberto, com o casaco de couro fechado, um cachecol apertado em volta do pescoço e o capacete da moto em mãos.

"Potter." Draco não soube da onde surgiu sua voz, mas agradeceu aos céus por isso. "Achei que você estaria na festa."

"Não, estava no bar no centro da cidade..." Ele tentou parecer mais desleixado e, bagunçando os cabelos, colocou o capacete na cama.

"Você bebeu e dirigiu?"

"Eu faço isso de vez em quando." Debaixo do casaco de couro, uma camisa de manga comprida branca se ajustava em seu corpo com perfeição. "Achei que você só viria na segunda."

"Estava com vontade de voltar mais cedo..." Sem saber exatamente o que fazer ao ver Harry tirar a camisa botão por botão, Draco voltou a sentar-se na cama.

"Eu gosto de ver você assim." Ele sorriu, tirou o tênis e aproximou-se, sentando na cama de Blaise. "Você me parece ótimo..."

"Tive um bom feriado."

"Draco..."

"Sim?"

"Eu queria me desculpar." Harry disse sério. "Bom, mais ou menos isso."

"Por quê?"

"Acho que isso é obvio, não?" Ele deu uma risadinha. "Eu coloquei na cabeça que eu ia te seduzir ou algo do tipo..."

"Eu não sou uma conquista, Potter."

"Eu sei que não é, eu não queria te deixar mal..."

"Você não deveria se meter comigo. Nunca." Draco disse certeiro, sentindo que talvez a verdade fosse mais fácil.

"Hã?" Harry franziu o cenho. "Eu não pretendia te conquistar e jogar fora, se é isso que você está querendo dizer..."

"Não. Não é isso que eu estou querendo dizer." Suspirou, sentindo-se até calmo para a situação. "Eu não sou feito para você, é isso que eu quero dizer..."

"Você acha que é assim que funciona, Draco? Você escolhe quem é bom o suficiente e quem não é?" Harry se ergueu de um pulo. "Olha, Draco, eu peço desculpa por ter te colocado numa situação em que você não teria nenhuma escolha, mas eu não peço desculpas por querer tocar em você. Eu me interesso por ti e eu não entendo por que você foge..."

"Porque eu não sou gay, Potter."

"Eu também não."

"Potter. Você tem interesse em homem. Eu não."

"Você tá mentindo."

"Por que no seu mundo pessoas não podem ficar sem escolher um tipo de orientação sexual na vida delas?" Foi a vez de Draco levantar, ficando frente a frente com Potter, tão poucos centímetros de distância. "Eu não me importo em ser diferente, em ficar longe de sexo. Eu gostava da vida que eu vivia antes de conhecer você."

"Agora a culpa é minha?"

"Não. Eu não vou culpar ninguém. Mas eu estou sendo honesto com você, Potter. Eu não sei por que você insiste em vir atrás de mim, eu não tenho nada a te acrescentar."

"Acho que eu que tenho que decidir isso."

"Potter..." Draco suspirou, sabendo que nunca convenceria aquele menino. "Por favor, só mantenha suas mãos para si. Eu não me importo que você queira conversar comigo ou me seguir. Mas mantenha suas mãos para si."

E, pela segunda vez naquele ano, Draco virou-se e saiu sem esperar respostas, porém, dessa vez, não havia medo em seu coração ou aquela irritante angústia; ele somente caminhou até o banheiro, tomou um banho quente e, quando voltou para o quarto, Harry já tinha saído.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Draco imaginou naquela noite se tinha sido de alguma forma muito duro com suas palavras. O fato de Potter ter sumido o fim de semana inteiro e voltado fedendo a álcool deu a certeza que ele esperava. Porém, para sua surpresa, o moreno somente tomou um banho, vestiu-se com lentidão, deixando todos no quarto encararem várias manchas roxas no corpo, que provavelmente seriam chupões, e voltou a seguir Draco.

Nada mudou, suas perseguições pelo loiro e sua mania de querer sempre encontrá-lo para conversar sobre besteiras sem sentido nenhum continuaram as mesmas, porém sempre havia algo estranho ali. Do mesmo jeito que Potter voltara a ser o mesmo com Draco, ele também voltara a ser o mesmo na cama, e isso envolvia dois parceiros diferentes por fim de semana e uma quantidade absurda de drogas.

Enquanto no semestre passado Harry sempre tentava voltar mais cedo e passar mais tempo na cama de Draco, nesse semestre ele mal voltava para o dormitório. Draco chegou a ouvir a conversa de duas garotas sobre Harry ter dormido no sofá da boate completamente bêbado.

Se preocupava com essa nova atitude do garoto, mas fora ele mesmo que o "expulsara" e agora não podia sair correndo atrás dele, tentando fazê-lo voltar à razão, mesmo que isso fosse um sonho particular.

O semestre passou rapidamente, tornando Harry cada dia mais irresponsável, e, quando um feriado se aproximou, Draco obrigou-se a ficar no colégio, sabendo que o moreno faria o mesmo, e decidiu que alguém teria que impedi-lo de se matar.

Todos foram embora na quinta, Harry desapareceu antes de sequer ver se alguém tinha ficado, e Draco esperou acordado, esboçando um perfil da mãe. Ficou quase a noite inteira fazendo milhões de desenhos diferentes sem realmente se jogar de cabeça em nenhum e, antes que conseguisse encontrar o moreno, adormeceu.

O sol o acordou na manhã seguinte, fazendo-o rolar pela cama e gemer de frustração. Draco odiava quando o sol na sua cara o acordava e, por isso, ergueu-se mal humorado.

"Você parece uma criança mimada que foi obrigada a levantar." Uma voz o assustou, fazendo-o se virar para o outro canto do quarto, onde Harry tomava café e comia algumas torradas em cima da cama.

"Você já está acordado? Que horas são?" Draco perguntou confuso, odiava dormir tarde por causa disso.

"Onze e meia." Ele disse e sinalizou uma outra xícara em cima da mesa.

"Obrigado." Ele bocejou e atravessou o quarto, pegando com felicidade o copo de café quente.

"Não sabia que você ia ficar por aqui no feriado."

"Você fugiu antes que alguém comentasse." Draco disse, sentando à sua frente e roubando uma das torradas.

"Tinha uma festa para ir..."

"Você sempre tem."

"Que atitude é essa agora?"

"Nenhuma..." Ele disse de boca cheia.

"Primeiro você me odeia, agora você quer me dar lição de moral?"

"Eu nunca te odiei, Potter." Ele encarou o moreno com uma cara confusa. "Por quê...?"

"Draco, eu não entendo você." Harry o cortou, parecendo inquieto. "Eu daria qualquer coisa para te levar pra cama e eu tentei sendo delicado, sendo atencioso, depois fui bruto, incisivo, e você... Você não quer nada comigo e agora quer ficar fazendo esse jogo idiota?"

"Potter... Eu não estou jogando nada. Eu estou realmente preocupado com você." Ele encarou o moreno, que se ergueu em um pulo irritado, porém, como ele não fugiu, resolveu continuar. "Você não pode ficar revoltado comigo, você não tem o direito de entrar na minha vida e bagunçar tudo e mesmo assim você fez."

"Eu não baguncei nada, Draco. Eu me interesso por você e eu deixei claro isso desde o começo."

"Você me forçou a lidar com o fato de que você me queria na cama. Simples assim. E eu nunca quis fazer nada envolvendo sexo com homem."

"Hipócrita! Você dormiu com Blaise!"

"Ele me chupou!" Draco gritou, levantando para encarar Potter nos olhos. "Eu não entendia por que eu não fui capaz de sentir nada com Pansy, e ele me ofereceu essa possibilidade. E adivinha só? Eu também não senti nada!"

"Você não agiu como se não tivesse sentido nada no dia que eu te toquei."

"Então é isso?" Draco perguntou, irritado. "Você entra na minha vida e enfia as mãos dentro da minha calça, e eu simplesmente devo ficar de quatro para você?"

"Por que você é incapaz de admitir que você se interessa por mim também?" Harry gritou revoltado.

"Porque você é incapaz de pensar com sua cabeça de cima?" Draco perguntou.

Aquilo pareceu calar o moreno, que o encarou meio confuso e triste e então se jogou na cama de Rony, ficando frente a frente com Draco.

"Sexo é muito mais fácil de lidar..." Ele disse com os olhos baixos.

"Não para mim." Draco suspirou. "Você não pode me forçar... Você não pode cair em cima de mim e nem me perguntar se é isso que eu quero."

"O que aconteceria se eu perguntasse?" Harry riu. "Verdade ou desafio." Ele declarou se lembrando do jogo que propusera a ele um atrás.

"Como?"

"O que aconteceria se eu perguntasse se você queria fazer sexo comigo? Você faria? É um simples jogo de verdade ou desafio. Agora, se você não responder, eu posso te desafiar."

"O fato de você achar que simplesmente pode dizer que vamos jogar um jogo sem nem me perguntar mostra bem o quão egocêntrico você é."

"Vamos lá, Draco, o que você tem a perder?"

"Ok... Talvez."

"Talvez o quê?"

"É a resposta para a sua pergunta."

"Se eu tivesse te chamado para fazer sexo comigo você talvez faria?" o loiro acenou, concordando. "Ohh..."

"Por que você nunca me chamou?" Draco perguntou, entrando no jogo.

"É meio estranho ter que chamar a pessoa para isso. Achei que dando em cima de você ficava bem claro." Ele hesitou. "Por que você tem tanto problema com sexo? Ou com qualquer pessoa te tocando?"

"Desafio." Ele mudou de assuntou, incomodado.

"Você não pode escolher desafio depois de eu fazer a pergunta."

"Você não pode fazer a pergunta antes deu escolher o que quero. Desafio." Draco encarou-o e viu a compreensão chegando a sua face vagarosamente.

"Eu te desafio..." Ele hesitou, parecendo curiosamente sem graça. "Eu te desafio a dormir comigo."

Draco o encarou, viu o nervosismo e a dúvida e pensou que talvez era melhor acabar logo com isso.

"Ok." Ele murmurou.

Harry sorriu e, meio confuso, mudou de cama, sentando-se ao lado de Draco. Suas mãos, porém, mostraram a firmeza de sempre, passando os dedos nos fios loiros e descendo para abrir os botões da camisa.

O loiro engoliu em seco, sem saber o que fazer, e teve que fechar os olhos quando a boca do menino acompanhou a trilha de botões abertos. Draco deixou a cabeça cair e ouviu Harry empurrando o prato com torradas para o chão de qualquer jeito, enquanto deitava seu corpo.

O peso do moreno sobre si fez seu corpo reagir de forma inesperada, e o fato daquela boca quente e firme estar tão perto de alcançar o cós da sua calça não o ajudou a controlar-se. Harry sabia o que estava fazendo e explorou, com a certeza de um amante antigo, os mamilos do loiro, deixando as mãos trabalharem na calça.

Draco mordeu a boca, sentindo-se ansioso diante da forma como o moreno o lambia e o mordia com sensualidade, e quase não notou a maneira rápida como ele arrancou suas calças, as mãos escorregando em sua virilha sem nunca tocá-lo. Ele gemeu, tenso.

As mãos de Harry eram tão quentes e a boca tão firme, que nem mesmo o movimento ousado para tirar-lhe seu último pedaço de tecido foi assustador para Draco, e, quando a boca dele o envolveu, só pôde segurar-se no lençol e soltar um semi-gemido.

Draco já tinha recebido algo parecido, mas nunca tinha sentindo tanta... força e paixão. Mesmo querendo poder levantar e encarar aquela cena, a sensação era tão forte que não o deixava. As mãos de Harry somente ajudavam no trabalho. Estava tão absorto naquela sensação, que até se assustou quando o moreno se afastou, abrindo as gavetas da cômoda.

Ele foi rápido, mexendo na gaveta e, quando se virou, segurava uma camisinha e um tubinho, o que fez Draco ficar meio ansioso.

Harry, ao contrário dele, parecia não se abalar nem um pouco com sua própria interrupção e, com normalidade, voltou com a boca para onde estava, e, dessa vez, Draco ergueu um pouco o tronco, sentindo o corpo se esquentar ainda mais com aquela cena tão sexy.

Observou ele abrir o tubinho e despejar muito gel em suas mãos, o cheiro de morango tomando o ar, enquanto seus dedos o untavam. Harry sabia o que fazer e, enquanto o distraia com sua boca, levou os dedos para prepará-lo.

Ele era bom no que fazia, Draco notou rapidamente, e parecia se preocupar o suficiente com ele. Não que o loiro realmente se importasse com essa preparação toda, afinal, dor é algo fácil a se acostumar.

Harry voltou a beijar seu corpo, subindo até alcançar sua boca, porém, quando foi beijá-lo, Draco virou o rosto rapidamente.

"O quê...?" Ele perguntou arfante.

"Você me desafiou a fazer sexo com você e não a beijá-lo." Ele disse incisivo e, diante da expressão surpresa de Harry, sabendo que ele não se movimentaria, Draco deixou suas mãos procurarem a abertura na calça dele.

Nunca tinha feito aquilo, nunca tinha sido a pessoa a procurar por aquilo, mas quando abriu a calça de Harry e a abaixou, sentiu uma espécie de poder que o deixou ainda mais excitado. O tomou em suas mãos e, sentindo que ele ainda estava meio confuso, aproximou seus corpos, ouvindo com muito prazer o gemido de aceitação.

Estava surpreso com sua própria atitude, com a audácia, mas se encontrou com tanto desejo, tanta vontade por ter Harry logo dentro de si, que nem se importou com o que ele poderia estar achando. E aparentemente ele não estava achando nada, porque com força ergueu as pernas de Draco, fazendo-o apoiá-las em seus ombros.

Ele se ajeitou com cuidado e encarou Draco antes de forçar algo. "Se eu te machucar... Me avisa."

Draco pensou em todas as vezes que Riddle tinha o machucado, tantas as vezes que não conseguira nem se sentar direito de tanta dor e teve que segurar a sua língua para não mandar Harry ir logo. Não queria a pena de ninguém, não queria carinho ou delicadeza; não importava como, aquilo ia doer, e ele honestamente preferia enfrentar tudo de uma vez só.

Harry forçou-se para dentro e pareceu surpreso e extremamente excitado quando ele escorregou com facilidade. Draco gemeu, mordendo a boca, e apertou os ombros do moreno. Ele era muito maior do que o loiro esperava, e a dor foi óbvia, porém se obrigou a sugar o ar e agüentar, da mesma maneira que fazia com Riddle.

"Você está bem?" Harry murmurou e, mesmo parecendo estar tendo que se esforçar muito, parou de se mexer.

"Não pára!" Draco murmurou em seu ouvido. "Por favor, não pára." E, ainda meio surpreso, Harry fez o que ele pediu.

Ele gemeu, e Draco arqueou o corpo, tentando encontrar uma posição melhor, menos desconfortável. Sim, era óbvio que ele queria sentir algo, sonhava em ter a mesma sensação que via em tantos vídeos, mas não havia nada, e, não importava o quando ele se mexia, nada mudava.

"Vem aqui..." Harry murmurou e levantou, sentando-se e o puxando.

"Como?" Draco foi carregado meio confuso e envergonhado.

"Em cima de mim." Ele murmurou e, parecendo esta nem aí, o ajeitou em cima dele. "Tire essa camisa."

"Não. Pára." Draco empurrou suas mãos, porém Harry somente se aproximou, querendo beijá-lo e tirar sua camisa. "Harry! Pára!"

O moreno parou parecendo confuso. "Por quê...?"

"Cala a boca, era sexo que você queria, e eu estou te dando. Pelo amor de Deus, só cale a boca e me faça sentir algo."

Aquilo pareceu fazer Harry perder toda a confusão no olhar, e, com um puxão bruto, fez Draco se aproximar ainda mais e escorregou para dentro dele.

E, dessa vez, foi a vez de Draco se surpreender. Ele estava todo dentro de si, e havia algo, um ponto que estremeceu o seu corpo inteiro. O loiro hesitou, tentando perdurar aquela sensação, mas Harry pareceu não se importar e, com uma firmeza sensual, agarrou a bunda de Draco o obrigando a movimentar-se.

Se o loiro achava que ter Harry dentro de si era bom, o movimento o surpreendeu ainda mais. Era algo incrível que o acertava em cheio e o fazia estremecer, com gemidos curtos e confusos. Draco o ajudou e, com impulso, afundou-se ainda mais rapidamente.

Se aquilo era bom, quando Harry alcançou seu membro, Draco teve que se segurar para não acabar tudo. Era bom, era maravilhoso, e o loiro teve que morder o ombro do moreno para não perder o controle.

"Draco... Calma... Eu vou..." Harry gemeu, mas não foi ouvido. O próprio Draco estava tão perto, de uma maneira tão intensa.

E, antes que ele pudesse se segurar, seu corpo inteiro estremeceu, seus músculos se contraíram e tudo que ele pôde fazer foi se agarrar a Harry e deixar aquela sensação tomar sua mente.

* * *

**N.A. **Talvez eu tenha lido o comentario da minha beta antes de fazer o meu comentario e eu me lembrei de River Song. FOI O VICIO, O VICIO FEZ PANSY PARECER INCONSCIENTEMENTE RIVER! ok, talvez voces deveriam ler da minha doce beta primeiro. hahahahhahahaha.

Bom, o tempo ta correndo muito e minhas escritas nao estao acompanhando essa velocidade, mas ta tuuuuuuudo bem. Por favor review ;D

**N.B.:** . Preciso realmente comentar isso? Sério? Aliás, o que tu tá fazendo aí lendo meus recados, pode ir clicado no botão review e deixar milhões de elogios para a Nathy, porque, gente. GENTE. Eu morri nesse capítulo.

Sobre meu desaparecimento: mil desculpas e uma palavra: ENEM.

Inferno.

Aliás, mais uma coisa. Alguém aí vê Doctor Who? Eu e a Nathy somos fãs. Se tu vê, vai dizer que a Pansy não lembra MUITO a River? Posso estar viajando, mas quando eu li aquele "Olá, queridinho", eu pensei nela na mesma hora.

Última coisa: QUEM maliciou o "Cala a boca, era sexo que você queria, e eu estou te dando."? Eu totalmente.

Beijos, seus lindos.


	11. Chapter 10

**Verdade ou desafio**

Harry Potter é somente mais um adolescente problemático com vicio em drogas, porem quando ele encontra com Draco Malfoy, no dormitório da faculdade, sua curiosidade o leva a procurá-lo. Problema sempre atrai mais problema.

**Atenção:** Essa é uma fanfic não-magica, ou seja nossos queridos personagens de Harry Potter são seres humanos comuns, simples troxas!

**Atenção 2:** Se você é incapaz de lidar com grandes emoções, não aconselho a leitura desta. Afinal, alem de relacionamento homem com homem, essa fanfic oferece também tremendas doses de tristeza, depressão, drogas, sexo fácil, abusos, e desespero pessoal.

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

Draco não acreditava no que tinha feito, mas, de repente, a vergonha era a única coisa que tinha tomado seu corpo.

Ambos tinham caído na cama, completamente cansados, e o silêncio viera com isso. Draco não sabia o que dizer e não sabia como agir, mas, de repente, tudo ali pareceu muito mais complicado.

Era um erro, e agora o loiro teria que lidar com isso.

"Draco..." Harry o chamou, e, quase que na mesma hora, o toque de celular de Draco o interrompeu.

O loiro pulou da cama desesperado. Um toque de celular era bem mais fácil de lidar do que falar com Harry.

"Oi..." Ele atendeu pegando suas calças sem graça e correndo para o banheiro.

"Draco!" A voz chorosa de Pansy o surpreendeu. "Draco, cadê você? Nesse exato momento."

"Tô na faculdade... Por quê? Você tá chorando?"

"Aconteceu uma desgraça. A verdade foi revelada." Ela gritou, definitivamente chorando.

"Ok, Pansy, menos lenda grega e mais explicação."

"Eu preciso de você. Não! Eu preciso que você me tire daqui. Não! Vem aqui..."

"Ok, eu simplesmente não estou entendendo nada, eu tô saindo daqui." E, sem mais palavra, desligou o celular e terminou de se vestir.

Se aquilo não fosse Deus enviando um sinal, então Draco com certeza não queria saber quem estava o ajudando, mas iria aceitar de bom grado. _Ele não tinha desejo por homem, muito menos por Potter, e não sentira nada_. Repetiu mil vezes em sua mente como um mantra, antes de finalmente reunir a coragem para sair do banheiro.

"Draco?" Harry o chamou, já usando calças.

"Preciso ir, Pansy precisa de ajuda." Draco disse sério, pegando sua carteira e o celular. Era quase impossível encarar o moreno sabendo o que aquela boca tinha feito.

_Ele não tinha desejo por homem, muito menos por Potter, e não sentira nada._

"O que aconteceu?" Ele perguntou curioso. "Quer que eu te leve?"

Draco só negou, sentindo como era difícil formar palavras de verdade. Estava quase se esquivando totalmente do moreno e chegando à porta, quando uma mão o interrompeu.

"Tem certeza que está bem, Draco?" Os olhos verdes se firmaram preocupados.

_Ele não tinha desejo por homem, muito menos por Potter, e não sentira nada._

_Ele não tinha desejo por homem, muito menos por Potter, e não sentira nada._

"Sim. Preciso ajudar Pansy." E com o último puxão, se afastou correndo.

O ar frio no fim da primavera o surpreendeu, mas sentiu que era impossível voltar para o quarto; se tivesse que encará-lo novamente, tudo iria por água a baixo.

_Ele não tinha desejo por homem, muito menos por Potter, e não sentira nada._

E no fim seu pai estava certo, aquilo era como uma doença para ele e para todas as pessoas. Não tinha como sair, não tinha como se livrar. A única vez que Draco se deixara levar e ele tinha se tornado isso, o ser humano nojento que seu pai lhe dissera, incapaz de se controlar. Doente.

Mesmo sabendo como era longe, Draco somente ajeitou a camisa e saiu correndo, ciente de que talvez aquilo fizesse com que ele gastasse a energia de sobra que tinha. Precisava parar de pensar e de imaginar.

_Ele não tinha desejo por homem, muito menos por Potter, e não sentira nada._

E, por quinze minutos, ele foi capaz de fazer isso. Ser alguém normal, não pensar em nenhuma pornografia e correr. Correr como se sua vida dependesse disso. Desistir de tentar entender a si mesmo e a seus desejos. Limpar a mente de seus pais, seus amigos, Potter. E, naquele momento, havia somente ele naquele mundo, e isso era perfeito.

_Ele não tinha desejo por homem, muito menos por Potter, e não sentira nada._

A porta da mansão onde Pansy morava estava aberta e o trouxe para realidade, fazendo-o lembrar que estava aqui por ela.

Com certa intimidade, Draco entrou na casa, chamando por alguém. Era um lugar que lembrava levemente as casas espanholas, com uma cor escura e portas arredondadas. Pansy costumava dizer que era a casa mais brega do mundo, mas o loiro somente ria dela, afinal era um lugar lindo, com detalhes rústicos de madeira escura e tijolos à mostra. Os sofás do hall e da sala de estar eram de couro bege, cobertos por tecidos e almofadas fofas e confortáveis. Da entrada já se via os fundos pelas portas de vidro, também arredondadas, e uma piscina azul clara.

A escada no canto esquerdo era de madeira, com o corrimão de ferro preto, levando até o mezanino, de onde se via a sala. A casa em si não era muito grande, com somente mais uma cozinha bem equipada e um pequeno escritório do pai de Pansy. Mas o terreno ao todo era imenso, com uma piscina gigantesca rodeando a lateral da casa, e uma fileira de palmeiras escondendo uma casa adjacente onde a mãe trabalhava como fotógrafa, especialmente de nus artísticos, e criando uma sombra deliciosa para se deitar e descansar em um dos vários futons espalhados pelo jardim.

Como a casa estava em um silêncio total, Draco imaginou que os pais de Pansy tinham saído e que a garota tinha deixado a porta aberta para que ele entrasse e fosse até ela, para que não fizesse muito esforço, já que o portão de entrada tinha um segurança próprio.

Draco subiu as escadas e caminhou até o quarto de Pansy, a primeira porta, entrando com segurança. Se a casa tinha todo o toque rústico diferenciado, a garota tinha feito questão de ter o quarto mais moderno possível. E ele se lembrava muito bem como ela tinha brigado por isso.

À sua direita, imensas placas de vidro tomavam o lugar das paredes, criando um lugar completamente aberto para a vista da piscina lateral e para uma pequena fonte existente numa ilha no meio da piscina. As janelas eram fechadas completamente ao toque de um botão, mas Pansy normalmente as deixava abertas, já que não era possível que alguém de fora a enxergasse. Perto das placas de vidro, uma escrivaninha em L branca servia de apoio para um iMac, com a maior tela, e um MacBook Air, ambos desligados no momento. Seus livros eram organizados com certa obsessão numa estante embaixo da mesa.

A cama era, com certeza, um espetáculo à parte. À direita da porta e encostado na parede, Pansy tinha exigido que o piso do local se elevasse, sendo necessários dois degraus para subir, e, então, tinha feito a cama no chão, afundada nessa elevação de nível, com um colchão super macio e imensos edredons brancos. Não contente com a isolação, imensas cortinas brancas levemente transparentes cobriam todo o redor. No chão, perto da parede e envolta da cama, ela tinha pouquíssimas decorações, como um pequeno pato de borracha que ganhara de Blaise anos atrás, um porta-retrato com a foto da família dela, um pequeno despertador branco e um desenho, devidamente enquadrado, de si mesma e Draco deitados no chão e rindo. Ele a presenteara quando ela fizera 15 anos, e ainda o surpreendia ver aquilo lá.

Pansy estava sentada na cama com uma caixa de lenço, olhos inchados e uma maquiagem levemente borrada.

"Ei, Parkinson." Draco disse educadamente, tirando os sapatos na beirada da cama e se aproximando da garota na cama.

"Deu tudo errado, Draco." Aparentemente, o controle que a garota tinha adquirido desde o telefonema foi por água abaixo quando finalmente notou a presença do loiro e, como uma criança carente, ela se deixou ser abraçada.

"O que deu errado?" As pessoas de famílias puras e antigas eram sempre ensinados a serem distantes, a manterem a imagem intacta e nunca deixarem as emoções tomarem conta, mas entre Pansy, Draco e Blaise havia um segredo a mais. Era fácil, com anos de ensinamento, serem irônicos e depreciativos uns com os outros, mas era ainda mais fácil segurar Pansy em seus braços quando ninguém olhava.

"Tudo... O russo..." Ela murmurou entre o choro.

"Ei, Pansy, respira." Ele puxou um lenço, ajudando-a a se ajeitar e se recuperar. "Agora, me conta com calma..."

"O russo. Vlad." Viktor Krum era seu nome de verdade e, no começo do ano anterior, ele tinha sido prometido em casamento para Pansy, numa tentativa de unir as empresas dos pais. O problema era que o tal garoto, húngaro e não russo, passara muito longe do interesse dela ou da aprovação de Blaise e Draco, que o apelidaram de Vlad, fingindo não entender o que ele dizia ou de onde era. Honestamente, o loiro não fizera muito, mas se divertira com a atitude do amigo. O fato das empresas terem fechado contrato vitalício antes do tal casamento acontecer somente tinha ajudado Pansy a desanimar com a idéia.

"O que tem ele?"

"Ele falou com meu pai. Disse que desistiu de tudo, encontrou alguém, sei lá."

"Vlad encontrou alguém?" Draco perguntou surpreso, sabendo os milhões de problemas que o menino provavelmente tivera antes de revelar a notícia para o mundo.

"Sim. Ele não falou comigo, falou com meu pai, e você sabe como ele é. Já me culpou... e..." O choro ameaçou continuar, porém ela respirou fundo antes que algo acontecesse. "Ele me chamou de prostituta."

"Por quê?"

"Blaise... Ele talvez tenha encontrado nós dois se beijando." Ela ficou levemente corada.

"Pera aí." Draco parou, confuso. Tinha consciência que os dois flertavam um com o outro com uma freqüência absurda, mas ele realmente nunca tinha pensado que a coisa tinha evoluído de forma alguma.

"Oh, Draquinho. Eu esqueço como você sempre é cego para essas coisas..."

"Para o quê?"

"Eu e Blaise..." Ela começou sem graça. "Nós gostamos de curtir um pouco um ao outro, nada de mais e nada sério."

"Vocês estão namorando?" Draco perguntou extremamente confuso com o fato de que a única pessoa que ele achava imune ao efeito Blaise, na verdade, não era.

"Não! Claro que não. Estamos só fazendo sexo... De vez em quando..." Ela adicionou vendo o choque dele.

"Pansy, você sabe o que Blaise apronta?"

"Dorme com um bando de pessoas diferentes, incluindo homens. Sim, eu sei."

"Então como, exatamente, você consegue beijar ele sabendo que aquela boca passou em zilhões de pintos diferentes?"

"Talvez na minha também..."

"Pansy!" Draco a repreendeu, sabendo que apesar das piadas e a aparência de prostituta, a garota era na verdade quieta e, sem contar ele e Blaise, dormira com somente mais uma pessoa na vida dela, seu primeiro namorado.

"Ok, ok." Ela riu com a repreensão, trazendo mais leveza no rosto ainda marcado de choro. "Eu sei que Blaise apronta muito, mas tem sido diferente... Pode ser burrice, mas desde que acabamos nos beijando pela primeira vez, ele tem curiosamente diminuído o número de parceiros."

"Quando exatamente você beijou ele?"

"Hm... No começo do quarto semestre..."

"Ano passado?" Ele se chocou com a longevidade da relação. "E você não me falou nada?"

"Bom, no começo nem era nada, e Blaise achou que você iria brigar conosco por fazermos isso, e, depois, bom... Nós te encontramos no quarto uma tarde, com Potter, e achamos que você tinha notado o que estava acontecendo entre nós, e simplesmente resolveu fingir que não via."

"Uma tarde que eu estava com Potter?"

"Vocês bem que estavam ocupados." Ela comentou, deixando-o vermelho. Sim, ele se lembrava daquela tarde, quando Potter quase o tocara, e ele quase morrera de susto com a entrada dos dois amigos. "Pra falar bem a verdade, eu não sei quem anda mais ocupado, eu e Blaise ou você e Harry."

"Cala a boca." Ele murmurou, encarando a parede do outro lado do quarto.

"Ei, estou só comentando que não sou a única com uma vida interessante aqui." Ela sorriu, o encarando.

"Aparentemente, você está se sentindo bem melhor."

"Um pouco." Ela disse, ficando séria novamente. "Sabe, eu achei que com 21 anos de idade eu teria algo encaminhado, um homem, um estagio sério, ou qualquer coisa. E, agora..."

"Pansy, você não pode forçar o mundo a trazer as coisas pra você." Ele sorriu para ela. "Você mesmo me disse que não sabia se trabalharia mesmo como advogada."

"Porque eu achei que estaria casando com alguém bem rico e virando madame."

"Até parece." Ele riu, conhecendo bem os comentários da amiga.

"É só que eu não sei o que fazer agora. A única pessoa que eu tenho é Blaise, e, bom..."

"Blaise é uma boa pessoa. Só precisa superar o fato de ter um pênis."

"O que seria impossível." Ela riu, fazendo um gesto indicando o tamanho.

"OH, Pansy! Que nojo!" Mas não pôde deixar de rir vendo a amiga mais calma e sorridente, e, sentindo como se não tivesse mesmo muita coisa a perder, vomitou palavras sobre o que ele não queria ter feito. "Eu dormi com o Potter."

A garota parou de rir na hora, encarando-o entre a surpresa e a diversão. "Você está brincando comigo."

"Não... Bem que eu queria estar."

"Você dormiu com Potter?" Ela aumentou o tom de voz. "Por quê?"

"Achei que você ia ficar feliz."

"Com você dormindo com um drogado?"

"Achei que você gostasse do Potter."

"Draquinho, meu querido. Existe uma diferença bem grande entre gostar que ele te obrigue a sair do seu casulo e gostar das escolhas de vida que ele faz."

"Hã?"

"Potter te tirou do seu mundo fechado." Ela explicou, o encarando temerosa. "Você não saía, não conversava; era terrível. E, quando você entrou na faculdade, tudo... Piorou. Potter ter entrado lá foi bom, ele faz você conversar. Mas... Eu não sou que nem você, eu não consigo fingir não notar a quantidade de álcool e de drogas que aquele menino põe no corpo."

"Não é como se algum de nós pudesse dizer algo."

"Então você fecha os olhos e dorme com ele?" Ela perguntou. "Deus, eu não sei se peço detalhes sórdidos ou te dou um tapa pela burrice."

Draco riu, sabendo que se sentia da mesma forma.

"Então, o que vai acontecer agora?" Pansy perguntou depois de um tempo em silêncio.

"Não tenho idéia."

"Potter vai continuar te perseguindo."

"E eu vou continuar evitando ele. Foi uma coisa única." Ele explicou quando ela o encarou. "Ele me desafiou, eu aceitei. Nunca dei a entender que isso fosse algo realmente desejável."

"Mas é obvio que era, Draco. E ele vai te perseguir."

"Como sempre fez e como sempre faria. Eu não posso e não vou lidar com ele, dei a ele o que ele quis, e agora ele vai ter que entender que eu não vou continuar com nenhum joguinho."

"Harry nunca entende nada, ele tem tudo o que quer: homens, mulheres, drogas, bebidas."

"Ele só estava atrás de mim, porque eu não ligava para ele."

"É um tipo de pensamento..."

"Não se preocupe, Pansy." Draco disse com mais firmeza do que realmente possuía. "Harry vai se esquecer de mim super rápido."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Se Harry ficara confuso com a atitude de Draco após o sexo, quando ele voltara para casa, depois do feriado e para o fim do semestre, tudo se tornara um imenso ponto de interrogação. Era como se tudo o que ele e o loiro tiveram não tivesse passado de um jogo idiota.

Em outras situações, ele não teria realmente se importado com aquilo; tinha ganhado o que queria afinal, mas com Draco era diferente. Harry ainda não conseguia colocar o dedo em o que exatamente o era, mas sabia que algo mudara.

Fechava os olhos na cama, imaginando quadro por quadro de como fora o sexo. O jeito como o loiro gemera mordendo os lábios, tentando se segurar. A forma do quadril e da bunda dele, tão firmes e pálidos. E, principalmente, como o loiro rechaçara ser beijado, fugindo e sendo grosso. Harry simplesmente não conseguia pensar em ninguém que faria isso.

Ter Draco por perto para o fim do semestre ou sequer conseguir conversar com ele sobre suas atitudes se tornou impossível. O loiro aproveitou o começo das provas para se esconder dentro das cabines de estudo da biblioteca, voltando somente tarde da noite ou simplesmente não voltando, adquirindo uma estranha mania de dormir no quarto de Pansy. Estranha e suspeita mania, Harry pensava.

Quando sexta-feira chegava, Draco voltava para casa, dizendo que estava ajudando a mãe em um projeto. Por notar como o loiro se esforçava tanto para sumir, Harry se sentiu desistindo do menino.

Deixou o semestre acabar e as notas serem entregues para se permitir voltar a sonhar com o loiro, planejando surpreendê-lo de alguma forma nessas férias de verão. Quase morreu de tanta decepção, porém, quando, conversando com Blaise, descobriu que Draco passaria as férias inteira na Itália.

Aquilo era um absurdo, o fim do mundo para Harry. Passava o dia se coçando de vontade de conversar com o loiro e calculando no que exatamente tinha errado com ele. Se não fosse por Rony para salvá-lo, provavelmente teria ficado louco de tanto imaginar.

E, mesmo com as mil duvidas em mente, voltou rápido a se divertir com os amigos da mesma forma que fizera no ano anterior. Eram noites gastas no Três Vassouras, a ponto de Madame Rosmerta começar a chamá-los pelo nome e os expulsar quando achava que já tinham passado da conta, e dias dormindo nos gramados das casas uns dos outros.

Seamus e Dean passaram as férias com eles dessa vez, e, por isso, inúmeras vezes Harry entrou em quartos ou banheiros se deparando com os dois se pegando ferozmente, o que causava revolta total em Rony e várias risadas para o moreno.

Blaise também passou bastante tempo com eles, porém parecia curiosamente quieto e silencioso, diferente do comum pegador e sedutor. E Pansy chegou a sair com eles, surpreendendo a todos, e se tornando uma companhia para Hermione, que passava todos os fins de semana em Hogsmeade.

Harry também finalmente conheceu a famosa Ginevra Weasley, irmã de Rony, que voltou de viagem e iria agora entrar na faculdade no curso de Relações Internacionais. O moreno se surpreendeu com o que viu: ela era alta e esguia, com os cabelos ruivos de um tom quase vermelho de tão forte cortados num repicado curto, moderno e bagunçado. Seus olhos eram castanhos e bem expressivos, e seus lábios, carnudos e bem desenhados.

O fato da garota passar quase o dia inteiro passeando de shorts curtos e camisetas justas com outras amigas modelos não ajudou com a libido de Harry, que, após aquela noite com Draco, estava a mil.

As férias passaram rápidas, e, antes que conseguisse se controlar, Harry deu em cima de Gina, a arrastando para um local mais íntimo para se agarrarem sem Rony saber. O que era para ser uma simples aliviada, acabou se tornando uma verdadeira bagunça. A garota não quis dormir com ele, porém insistiu e se insinuou até que o moreno voltasse a beijá-la.

Harry tinha a leve sensação de que muitos pensariam que ele estava namorando ela, pensou enquanto desarrumava as malas no dormitório do colégio. Tinha conseguido evitar a garota por quase uma semana, mas, com Draco por perto, ele achava pouco provável conseguir continuar com a mentira.

"Ei, Potter." Blaise o chamou, entrando no quarto. "Tem uma ruiva perguntando se você está por aqui."

"Oh, céus." Foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer, jogando a mala para debaixo da cama.

"Mais uma fã?" Ele perguntou, ajeitando com o esmero que ele sempre tinha a camiseta e gravata do colégio. Dean, Seamus e Rony tinham chegado cedo e ido para a reunião do auditório.

"Mais um rolo na minha vida." Comentou, se vestindo. Tinha conseguido atrasar a sua chegada, mas sua própria personalidade o impedia de fugir da festa de recepção.

"Deixa eu adivinhar. Pegou a gostosinha, e agora ela te persegue? É incrível, as gostosas sempre fazem isso."

"Não deixe Rony ouvir isso, é a irmã dele."

"OH!" Blaise o encarou boquiaberto. "Você pegou a irmã do cara? Você é louco?"

"Eu sei. Eu sei. Eu estava bêbado e estou me arrependendo mais e mais a cada momento." Ele assumiu, fechando a camisa de botões bem na hora em que a porta se abria.

"Ei, Harry." Pansy entrou deslumbrante. Na verdade, ela somente aparecia assim ultimamente; com uma leve maquiagem de gatinho, blusas justas e decotadas, revelando mais seio do que Harry tinha imaginado que ela tinha, e shorts e saias deixando as pernas super compridas dela à mostra. "Tem uma piranha procurando por você."

"É a Gina e ela é irmã do Rony."

"Não a isenta de ser uma piranha." Pansy explicou, sentando na cama de Harry. "Quase dei um tapa nela, mas achei que minha mão tem trabalhos melhores a serem feitos."

"Sei quais..." Blaise respondeu, sentando na cama na frente dela. Desde que ela começara a aparecer mais deslumbrante, ele começara a dar em cima dela indiretamente o tempo todo.

"Não bata nela." Harry ordenou, passando perfume e arrumando o piercing no lábio. Soubera que Gina odiava coisas fora do normal: talvez aquilo ajudasse.

"Se ela for uma vaca, darei um tapa com muito gosto. E qual é a historia da piranha?"

"Ele pegou ela." Blaise explicou, rindo.

"Ah, o de sempre. Agora você vai ter que aturar ela na festa de abertura. Divertido."

"Eu só dei um beijo nela." Harry disse envergonhado. "Era só para aliviar, não era para ela ficar me perseguindo."

"Desculpa, você não tem salvação nessa. Precisamos sair agora." Ela riu, levantando e o puxando para fora.

Harry sabia que Pansy estava louca para que o encontro dos dois acontecesse, e ele estava ainda mais louco para ficar super bêbado e sumir da frente dela. Ou então tentar ligar para Draco.

Gina os esperava na porta, parecendo ansiosa e sorridente, apesar de fazer cara feia para Pansy, quando notou que ela o acompanhava. Harry sorriu e fingiu interesse, enquanto eles caminhavam até o carro de Blaise, nas histórias da ruiva, enquanto, na verdade, ouvia a risada contida da outra garota logo atrás dele.

O percurso de carro que deveria durar dez minutos pareceu durar uma eternidade com Gina agarrada em seu braço, mas, assim que ele entrou no três vassouras e viu Rony, sentiu ela aliviar o aperto. O ruivo era muito ciumento, e estava definitivamente fora de cogitação qualquer comentário sobre a relação dos dois ou alguma demonstração. E, por isso, Harry correu até ele.

"Ei, Gina, achei que você viria com suas amigas." Rony disse, depois de cumprimentar a todos.

"Ah, elas estão por aí." A ruiva sorriu e enviou um olhar que ela aparentemente achava ser sensual para Harry.

"Ah..." O moreno concordou e, sem graça, se virou para os amigos, não querendo se afastar deles.

Blaise parecia mais do que ciente do momento que Harry vivia e, junto com Pansy, sorria com ironia, deixando o moreno frustrado. Dean e Seamus, porém, conversavam sobre os estágios que começariam a ser oferecidos para os alunos do quarto ano e que incluíam escritórios na cidade. Mesmo não estando realmente interessado no assunto, Harry achou melhor conversar com eles e fingir que não notava a constante encarada que Gina lançava a ele, como se quisesse chama-lo para ir para longe.

"Ei, caras. Eu vou no banheiro." Rony disse, levantado-se e dando um breve beijo na namorada.

"Eu vou também!" Harry levantou de um pulo, semi-surpreso com seu próprio tom de voz desesperado que fez Blaise cair na risada e Pansy lançar um olhar de nojo para Gina. "É... Eu vou..." Ele tentou parecer mais calmo e lançou um breve sorriso para o pessoal, virando-se e fugindo atrás de Rony.

Os dois caminharam num silêncio sepulcral até o banheiro, porém, assim que eles entraram, o ruivo se virou com uma expressão brava.

"Está acontecendo alguma coisa entre você e a Gina?"

"O quê? Hã? Não..." Harry disse nervoso, mas, notando o quão culpado aquilo parecia, respirou fundo. "Talvez ela goste de mim..."

"Se você me disser que pegou ela, eu te mato."

"Eu não peguei!" Ele negou antes que conseguisse se conter.

"Acho bom!" Rony disse certeiro e, parecendo voltar a normalidade, corou. "Não quero ninguém mexendo com ela aqui, sabe..." Ele explicou, lavando as mãos e saindo do banheiro rapidamente.

Harry hesitou por um segundo, se perguntando se o ruivo o tinha atraído para o banheiro como uma desculpa para poder brigar com ele, mas, sentindo que não havia importância mesmo, foi até a pia.

Normalmente, era por aqui que um garoto da faculdade ficava vendendo qualquer tipo de drogas, e bem que Harry realmente desejava ver ele, mas talvez o menino ainda não tivesse chegado.

Respirou fundo, molhando o seu rosto e pensando o que seria mais fácil de usar para ele poder escapar da sua realidade, quando uma voz o assustou.

"Você é incapaz de perdoar uma única pessoa, não é?" Harry ergueu o olhos e sentiu suas palavras fugirem de sua boca. Apoiado em um dos boxes do banheiro estava Draco Malfoy, com os cabelos loiros levemente caídos nos seus olhos e um pequeno sorriso de desprezo em seus lábios. "Achei que você respeitava pelo menos Rony, mas, pelo jeito, me enganei."

Harry abriu a boca para se defender, chocado que o loiro pudesse ser tão mal educado com ele, mas então Draco fungou, e o moreno viu naquela atitude, simples para qualquer um, uma coisa que ele estava treinado a notar.

Draco tinha cheirado cocaína.

* * *

_**N.B.:** Ai, tá, COMO ASSIM? Cocaína? DRACO? OH, CÉUS._

_Ainda estou tentando me recuperar do choque. E quem não está, né?_

_Mas, então, quem gostou do capítulo? Quem vai comentar? Vamos lá, gente, quero todo mundo comentando e me ajudando a reclamar sobre o Draco usando drogas. Dá para reclamar da Gina também, o que eu, pessoalmente, acho uma boa. HAHAHA_

_Ahh, e mais uma coisa: quem aqui ama a Pansy? "A verdade foi revelada!" HAHAHAHAHA Tipo QUÊ?_

_Beeem, é isso. Beijoos_

_**N.A.** Gente, férias é atraso, simples assim. Ando fazendo absolutamente nada com meus amigos, tomando banho de piscina e dormindo a tarde inteira, por causa dessa agenda 'super' lotada, minha pobre fanfic, meus fãs, e minha beta foram negligenciados. Triste, porem sou honesta._

_Espero que agora que meu trabalho e aula esta para voltar, as coisas se acelerem um pouco, porque coçar a barriga no ano novo me deu grandes e novas ideias, hihi. _

_Quero todo mundo amando e aplaudindo Pansy pela mania de falar como se fosse uma lenda grega por que eu faço isso! vivaaaas. ahahhahaha_

_Beijos lindos, e só porque eu sou má, não sejam comigo._


	12. Chapter 11

**Verdade ou desafio**

Harry Potter é somente mais um adolescente problemático com vicio em drogas, porem quando ele encontra com Draco Malfoy, no dormitório da faculdade, sua curiosidade o leva a procurá-lo. Problema sempre atrai mais problema.

**Atenção:** Essa é uma fanfic não-magica, ou seja nossos queridos personagens de Harry Potter são seres humanos comuns, simples troxas!

**Atenção 2:** Se você é incapaz de lidar com grandes emoções, não aconselho a leitura desta. Afinal, alem de relacionamento homem com homem, essa fanfic oferece também tremendas doses de tristeza, depressão, drogas, sexo fácil, abusos, e desespero pessoal.

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

Diante dos olhos de Harry, uma cena muito absurda se desenvolvia a cada segundo; vira Draco sair daquele banheiro, com os olhos tão claramente dilatados e afetados. Era impossível rejeitar aquela verdade, e, não somente contente com isso, o loiro pareceu fazer ainda mais questão de chocá-lo.

Com um sorriso falso ele tinha se retirado do banheiro rapidamente, juntando-se a um grupo de pessoas, deixando Harry com uma cara de assustado.

"Harry..." Gina tinha se aproximado com um tom de voz meigo, mas os olhos dele foram incapazes de deixar a cabeça loira. "Ei, Harryzinho."

"Cai fora, ruiva." Pansy gritara, agarrando o braço do moreno e finalmente o fazendo desviar seu olhar. "Se você continuar encarando ele, vai fazer um buraco no cérebro."

"Pansy." Harry sentia-se confuso, delicadamente chocado. "Draco... Ele estava no banheiro..."

"Sim, eu sei." Ela concordou, o puxando para o meio da festa. "Ele faz isso de vez em quando, quando está... confuso."

"E você deixa?"

"Harryzinho." Ela o chamou zoando o tom de voz que Gina tinha usado. "Ele é um adulto, com completos 22 anos. Você acha que eu tenho alguma voz?"

"Você é a melhor amiga dele."

"E você deveria tentar ser um pouco mais como eu." Ela sorriu, puxando-o até o resto do grupo, que conversava animado. "Deixa ele."

Harry não podia entender como tudo aquilo se tornara assim tão... confuso. Pansy pareceu não se importar, se virando para conversar com o resto do grupo, mas o moreno não se sentia assim tão desapegado.

Draco estava lá, no centro da boate, um sorriso falso e imenso, enquanto conversava com dois meninos gigantes. Meninas o encaravam, e ele parecia tão... seguro de si e diferente.

Gina voltou a se aproximar, parecendo querer chamar atenção do moreno, sem conseguir, porém, um só olhar diferente. Harry tinha se concentrado totalmente em Seamus e Dean, tentando fazer uma estranha história de família se tornar o foco que precisava.

Em algum momento, sua festa tinha se transformado em um inferno total, com a ruiva reclamando e tentando o puxar para algum lugar escuro, enquanto Pansy e Hermione com frequência o chamavam para o lado contrário. Rony e Blaise desapareceram uma meia hora depois, com a desculpa de estarem criando a ideia do ano, e Draco logo entrou uma segunda vez no banheiro, voltando com uma confiança renovada.

Aquilo estava matando Harry, e o único motivo de não ter saído correndo exigindo satisfações fora o desespero de Pansy em segurá-lo todas as vezes. Aquelas luzes coloridas estavam longe de o animarem da forma que sempre fizeram. A música parecia irritante e repetitiva, e nem mesmo as quatro doses de tequila, misturados com copos de vodka e suco, o animaram.

Desesperado por distração, correra até o banheiro, encontrando-se com um extremamente alterado Cedric, que não precisou de nem ao menos duas palavras para ser arrastado para uma das cabines.

O barulho, o álcool e a boca curiosamente experiente de Cedric conseguiram acalmar sua mente, fazendo um pouco da tensão e do aperto dentro da calça diminuir. E, quando finalmente saiu do banheiro, uma Pansy Parkinson alcoolizada o esperava na porta.

"Deus, você não perdoa ninguém!" A garota comentou sorrindo, vendo os dois fingirem não se conhecer.

"Eu não estou fazendo nada de errado, ok!"

"Não posso me importar menos, Potter." Ela disse em um tom azedo quando ouviu a reprimenda dele; Curiosamente, o mesmo tom que Draco tanto usava. "Estava esperando você só para avisar que estão todos indo embora. Vamos para o seu quarto beber."

"Ah... Eu vou..." Harry hesitou, se virando para encarar Cedric, ainda parado ao seu lado.

"Ok, Diggory, vaza." Pansy somente acenou com a cabeça, os olhos queimando com um ódio incomum, e ela esperou até estar sozinha com Harry para se virar e continuar. "Eu vou dizer isso somente uma vez e espero que você escute e decore cada palavra. Eu sei o que você aprontou com Draco, e espero que você nunca mais o faça. Eu não quero você enchendo o saco dele ou voltando a persegui-lo, e, se eu sequer sonhar que você tá aprontando de novo, eu te mato. Entendido?"

"Mas, Pansy..." Ele começou e sentiu todo o seu ar sumir quando uma mão, firme e certeira, o agarrou pelas bolas.

"Você quer manter o seu parquinho de diversões, e eu quero manter Draco são. Vou repetir, estamos entendidos?" Ela perguntou novamente, apertando levemente, e só soltando quando o moreno acenou com a cabeça nervoso. "Muito bem." Ela aceitou, encarando suas unhas, e Harry engoliu em seco diante das unhas finas e compridas. "Eu quero o Draco em paz, então por que você não pega aquele seu... amiguinho e some para o quarto dele?" Ela perguntou, parecendo na verdade dizer o que queria que ele fizesse, e, com um último sorriso, foi embora.

Harry somente pôde encarar surpreso, ainda preso contra a parede, quando ela simplesmente sorriu, acenando para vários amigos como se ameaçar arrancar as bolas de outra pessoa fosse algo comum, e, temendo que ela realmente pudesse fazer isso, decidiu por seguir suas palavras.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Draco se ergueu com uma preguiça incomum, sentindo todo o seu corpo implorar para que ficasse o dia inteiro na cama, mas se forçou a levantar. Com cuidado e estralando seu corpo inteiro, caminhou até o banheiro, notando que muitas das cortinas nas camas estavam completamente fechadas, deixando claro que a festinha fora bem mais pesada.

A água quente o acordou, fazendo os leves vestígios de tontura e ressaca escorrerem pelo ralo, enquanto ele se vestia como um novo homem. Tinha voltado da festa da faculdade já na madrugada e encontrara todos os seus colegas de quarto meio caídos pelo chão, rindo e gritando enquanto viravam mais doses diferentes de uísque, e, já afetado pelo seu próprio estado, tinha se juntado a eles, acabando desmaiando no chão do quarto. Sábado tinha passado como uma tortura bem lenta, enquanto sua cabeça e coluna reclamavam de um costume perdido. E, quando seus amigos voltaram de algum tipo de festa na madrugada, Draco acabara se vendo preso em outro jogo de shots e capotando ainda mais bêbado que o possível.

Somente no domingo à tarde é que a falta de uma única pessoa no quarto e nas festas foi notado, e, ciente de como isso pareceria muito estranho, preferiu ficar quieto sobre o assunto. Se lembrava vagamente de adquirir coragem por meios ilícitos e então sair, dando de cara com o menino, com uma conversa sobre ele estar ocupado dando em cima de uma Weasley rodando em sua mente.

Era fácil, Draco tinha notado, fácil continuar com a farsa e as piadas, enquanto Potter não aparecia. Ele podia mentir e ele sabia que ninguém descobriria. Sabia também que podia dormir em paz, e comer, e desenhar, e tantas outras atividades tão comuns que ele nem se lembrava de fazer. O garoto tinha atrapalhado sua recuperação, isso era um fato. Depois de um semestre comum e aquele estúpido ataque de Riddle, ele tinha surtado: tinha tomado mais remédios do que deveria e culpado todos à sua volta pelo seu destino, e alguém tinha ido na dele e ajudado ele a surtar ainda mais rápido com teorias estúpidas de que, de alguma forma, ele pudesse ter algum controle sobre si mesmo.

Isso não existia no seu mundo, pensou Draco, enquanto voltava pra cama com calma. Pelo contrário, tinha que estudar, terminar a faculdade e abrir as pernas por quanto tempo fosse necessário, tinha que ficar quieto, e ser um bom filho, e não ficar correndo atrás de problemas na sua vida, correndo atrás de Potter.

Agarrou com calma seus cadernos e saiu do quarto, não se importando em caminhar lentamente pela faculdade. Aproveitou o café da manhã com paz e silêncio à sua volta, agradecendo aos céus por terem lhe enviado um pouco de sanidade. Quem se importava com prazer pessoal quando se tinha tantas outras coisas para fazer, tanto a atingir em tão pouco tempo. E, para isso, necessitava dessa estabilidade, de correr atrás de aulas e estudar tardes inteiras, não se importando com os outros.

Sem resistir a um breve sorriso, porém, Draco entrou na sala do padrinho, esperando conversar com ele, como todo o começo de semestre, sobre créditos extras para seu curso. O que realmente não esperava era dar de cara com um cabelo loiro, horrivelmente parecido com o seu.

"Pai?" Ele chamou por Lucius, atraindo a atenção do homem. Ele estava sentado em uma cadeira de estudante, logo ao lado da mesa de Snape. Seu olhar parecia irritado e impaciente como sempre, mas foi o olhar desconfortável do padrinho que entregou o problema.

"Oh, vejo que resolveu voltar às aulas depois das...festas." Lucius falou com desprezo, levantando-se como se estivesse com pressa.

"Festa de recepção do semestre, nada a ver com o meu currículo da faculdade." Draco disse, sabendo que milhões de fotos dele tinham sido estampadas no Santo Salazar. Um ato de certa rebeldia que ele calculadamente resolvera ter para irritar o pai, que o abandonara junto com a mãe no meio de Palermo, uma pequena província na Itália.

"Eu realmente espero que isso seja verdade; não gasto milhões nessa faculdade para criar um boêmio."

"Lucius." Snape chamou sua atenção, visivelmente desconfortável com os dois se utilizarem de sua sala como local de discussão.

"Sim, sim, Severus. Não vim aqui para lembrar meu filho sobre como estudar e sim para conversar com ele sobre outra oportunidade."

"Oportunidade?" Draco perguntou, sentindo o corpo arrepiar.

"Bem, como você sabe, nosso candidato, Tom Riddle, foi devidamente eleito para o parlamento britânico." ¹

"Sim, foi quando você saiu da cama da mamãe para correr direto até ele."

"Definitivamente não esperávamos uma vitória tão rápida, mas como você pode constatar, temos outros problemas à frente." Ele continuou, parecendo meio irritado. "Riddle está, porém, em um partido...pequeno, e precisamos de muito esforço para conseguir que esse país finalmente seja liderado por um verdadeiro homem."

"Sim, senhor." Draco concordou, sentindo como seu pai parecia louco com o discurso.

"Bom, conversei com Riddle, obviamente, e te consegui um estágio."

"Como?" Ele perguntou incerto, sentindo o coração parar.

"Riddle precisa com certa urgência de uma pessoa capaz, com conhecimento de leis, para ser seu Assistente Pessoal."

"Ele trabalha em Londres agora."

"Menos de 20 minutos daqui."

"Eu tenho aulas."

"Nos períodos matutinos e noturnos, somente. Já conversei com seu diretor e fiquei sabendo que os estágios do colégio são oferecidos entre às 13h às 18h."

"Estágios dentro da faculdade."

"E para quê ficarmos enrolando, quando seu trabalho é certamente fora dele?" Ele perguntou incisivo e franziu o rosto. "Estou sentindo muita má vontade para um trabalho."

"Só...confusão." Draco apressou-se em corrigi-lo. "Normalmente Dumbledore não permite essas coisas."

"Aquele velho louco não poderia nem sonhar em me negar isso, sou o maior contribuinte daqui, assim como Riddle." Ele remexeu no bolso interno do terno, tirando um papel perfeitamente dobrado. "Como pensamos recentemente na ideia, conversei com seu diretor e o professor responsável pelos estágios, aquele velho estranho e maluco."

"Slughorn."

"Discutimos tudo, e fui atrás de um carro, para você poder ir até Londres." Ele entregou o papel parecendo apressado. "Esse é o documento da compra, você poderá pegá-lo na concessionária quinta-feira. Riddle te esperará na segunda."

"Eu não..."

"Não se atreva a negar." Lucius disse mal humorado. "Tive muito trabalho nesse estágio e espero que você se mostre agradecido a Riddle."

"Sim, senhor." Draco concordou, sabendo que seu fim estava certamente escrito.

"Riddle te ligara até o fim de semana, para te passar o endereço. Tenho que ir, tenho uma reunião agora às oito e meia." Ele fingiu sorrir como despedida, apertando a mão de Snape e a do filho, e fugiu o mais rápido que pôde.

"Qual o carro que você ganhou?" Snape perguntou, quando sozinhos, sem real interesse.

"Mercedes, classe E, coupé." Ele leu o recibo.

"Um bom carro, rápido." O padrinho concordou calmo. "Você queria algo comigo nesse horário?"

"Como?"

"Você veio aqui para me perguntar algo, não?"

"Sim. Mas meio que já não importa mais." Draco forçou o sorriso, sabendo que os anos de prática ainda o tornavam capaz de mentir muito bem, e, com um último aceno cansado, se virou, voltando para o corredor de Hogwarts e ao encontro de seu destino.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

A semana passou com uma lentidão irritante para Harry. Depois de ter suas bolas devidamente ameaçadas por uma garota que ele achava ser sua amiga, tinha passado a noite no quarto de Cedric, e a noite seguinte no de Terence Higgs, um garoto que ele conheceu na mesma boate, e, quando não sabia mais aonde ir, tinha dormido na Sala de TV do complexo.

Suas tentativas de fugir de Draco e de Pansy tinham funcionado, pelo menos até segunda de manhã, quando, sentido dores terríveis nas costas e um mau humor incrível, tinha desistido. Era impossível manter-se afastado, essa era a verdade, ainda mais depois de ver como Draco tinha agido na festa, tão louco e irresponsável.

Só de pensar no loiro seu coração apertava, o assustando. Sabia que tinha se conectado muito com ele com o passar do tempo, mas, diferente do que seu peito dizia, sabia também que só tinha interesse puramente sexual nele. Harry não era do tipo que se apaixonava ou vivia com uma pessoa para todo o sempre. Pelo contrário, ele era louco, rebelde, definitivamente não o tipo de pessoa que acharia um parceiro.

E Draco, ele complicava tudo, ainda mais quando se lembrava da forma como ele se esquivara de seus beijos. Era irritante ter na memória aquele sexo maravilhoso e nenhum beijo. O toque mais simples e sensual, que Draco não permitira.

Harry tinha voltado para o quarto no fim das contas, mas se surpreendeu que não precisava de nenhum esforço para fugir de Draco: ele fazia isso por conta própria. E, quando perguntou para os colegas, acabou descobrindo que o menino agora fazia estágio em Londres, dentro do Parlamento, para um recém eleito Tom Riddle. Como se ter dez matérias no currículo já não complicasse e muito o seu tempo.

Aparentemente, Draco agora se esforçava tanto, que até as poucas aulas de sábado tinham sua presença, quase como se ele tivesse desesperado para o fim da faculdade. Harry não entendia aquilo, aquela necessidade de pegar todas as matérias existentes na faculdade, inclusive aquelas que eram optativas.

Infelizmente, porém, não podia fazer comentários sobre isso; afinal, Pansy lhe dera um único aviso, não se meter mais com Draco, e era isso que ele faria. O loiro era problema, ele tinha chegado a essa conclusão quando o fim de semana chegou, muito problema e pouco ganho. E, ainda sentindo seu peito se contrair, tornou desse o seu mantra contra Draco Malfoy.

Se continuasse repetindo, talvez deixasse de estremecer todas as vezes que ouvia a porta do quarto se abrindo durante a noite, com uma esperança estúpida de que talvez fosse Draco e de que talvez ele viesse atrás dele.

Tinha fugido na sexta à noite, desesperado por deixar a mente muito anuviada, incapaz de manter o pensamento certo e coeso. Assim era bem melhor, ele se lembrava, bem mais fácil de manter uma vida de merda. Seus anos com os Dursleys eram assim, a confusão da vida que tinha era toda apagada naquele momento, e, por uma hora, Harry era um ser humano comum, livre, capaz de qualquer coisa, com qualquer futuro. E ele gostava disso, de deixar a mente longe.

A balada de sexta fora comum a seu ver: tinha bebido muito e acabara, para variar, em um quarto estranho fora de Hogwarts. Sem saber exatamente o que fazer e não encontrando ninguém à sua volta, tinha sumido rapidamente, ido correndo para os fundos do dormitório, afundando em algumas gramas de maconha.

Estava tão concentrado em fumar e deixar a mente acalmar para poder se lembrar da noite anterior, que quase deu um grito quando uma cabeça vermelha se colocou à sua frente.

"Tá acordado?"

"Puta merda, Rony, você me mata do coração." Ele comentou, colocando a mão no peito, assustado.

"Eu notei que você tava longe, sabe, você não me respondia."

"Eu não ouvi você." Harry olhou à sua volta. Tinha sentado nos fundos do dormitório masculino, entre a parede e o lago, o que lhe dava pouco mais de cinco metros de espaço livre para se esconder.

"É, bom, você deve estar fumando aqui por horas, então..."

"Isso não me torna surdo. E você?" Harry perguntou, vendo o amigo se acomodar ao seu lado, parecendo que ia ficar.

"Fugindo de Hermione." Ele apontou para o dormitório feminino, do qual se via somente metade.

"Não me parece muito esperto. Por quê?"

"Ela está infernal ultimamente. Tudo o que fala o dia inteiro é sobre as escolhas de estágio."

"Estágio?"

"Temos que pegar um esse semestre, Harry. Obrigatório e acompanhado por algum professor."

"Ahh, bem que eu ouvi algum comentário do gênero."

"É. Nós de Direito não temos muitas áreas, para ser bem honesto, somente o presídio da cidade, para acompanhar casos, e Nuprajur, que é mais aconselhamento."

"Parece chato. Todos nós somos obrigados mesmo?"

"Com certeza. Hermione conseguiu uma das vagas no conselho da cidade, o melhor, Dean e Seamus pegaram aconselhamento de empresa, que fica aqui mesmo, e Blaise pegou administração da faculdade."

"E você está em dúvida?"

"Eu quero presídio, Hermione diz que Nuprajur dá mais futuro, esse tipo de problema."

"Parece complicado."

"Bem mais do que você acha." Rony comentou sorrindo. "Então, quer me contar o que tá acontecendo?" Ele se virou para encará-lo com certeza. "E nem adianta mentir."

"Não tem nem como eu mentir. Só existe uma pessoa de quem eu poderia estar fugindo."

"Você e Draco brigaram, para variar."

"Pansy pegou nas minhas bolas." E Harry não pode deixar de sorrir quando Rony quase se engasgou. "E me ameaçou."

"Ela te ameaçou com a mão nas suas bolas?"

"Sim. Foi a coisa mais assustadora da face da Terra." Harry disse honestamente.

"Deus, e como deve ser..." O ruivo se arrepiou. "Aquelas unhas."

"São mortais!" Harry concordou, feliz que mais alguém tinha notado aquilo.

"Mas, por que ela fez isso?"

"Eu... Talvez eu tenha feito uma caca."

"Caca? Essa é a palavra?" Rony esperou confirmação antes de continuar "Deixa eu adivinhar, você contou que estava louco por ele? Beijou ele?"

"Draco e eu fizemos sexo." Aquilo pareceu calar o ruivo, que somente se virou, a boca abrindo e fechando numa estranha tentativa de fazer sua voz sair. "Eu meio que desafiei ele, tentei seduzi-lo, e funcionou."

"Ok..." Rony disse com calma, como se recuperasse a voz, mas não a sanidade. "Não querendo saber dos detalhes... Mas tem algo que eu deveria saber?"

"Meio que... Sei lá, foi maravilhoso, sem querer entrar em detalhes." Ele adicionou no fim, vendo Rony se remexer desconfortável. "Mas... Ele não me beijou e não me deixou beijá-lo de maneira alguma, ficou reclamando quando eu tentei. E, depois, foi só terminar para ele se levantar correndo e fugir."

"Quando isso aconteceu?"

"Fim do semestre passado. Depois ele passou a me evitar e passar o dia estudando, e então, quando eu achei que finalmente poderia invadir a casa dele, forçar uma conversa, sei lá, ele me foge para a Itália."

"E você ficou quieto, só olhando para ele de longe, com esse maldito segredo?"

"Segredo?" Uma terceira voz chamou a atenção dos dois, que se surpreenderam ao ver um Blaise descolado, com óculos de sol escuríssimos e um Ovolmatine em mãos.

"Acho que cheguei na hora exata."

"E eu achando que esse lugar era o melhor esconderijo..." Harry comentou, sem se dar ao trabalho de se afastar para Blaise se sentar.

"Há. Piada." Blaise fingiu rir, jogando-se ao lado de Rony, inabalável. "Todos sabem desse lugar. Aliás, Hermione disse que você vai ter que enfrentar ela em algum momento."

"Ó deus, não me diga que ela mandou você vir aqui para me ameaçar também..."

"Não, bati com ela no corredor, aparentemente o nosso quarto foi inutilizado por um casal homossexual eufórico por sexo, então ela pediu para enviar o aviso."

"Dean e Seamus estão fazendo sexo barulhento de novo?"

"Sempre estão." Blaise riu, porém se virou para encarar Harry. "Então... Segredo...?"

"Eu meio que acho que você vai me matar por isso."

"Ow. Você esta falando do sexo com o Malfoy?"

"Você sabe?" Harry perguntou surpreso.

"Eu meio que tô sempre com a Pansy. Ela me contou e me disse que você tem bolas deliciosas de serem destruídas, não me pergunte o que isso significa."

"Deus, o que eu fiz de errado!"

"Se tornou obcecado pelo Malfoy, para começar." Rony disse como se fosse óbvio.

"Eu não... Eu não entendo o que acontece! Draco parece desesperado por alguma coisa, e quando eu faço o movimento, quando eu me interesso por ele, de repente eu sou o errado."

"Draco é problema, cara." Blaise comentou.

"É óbvio que é problema! Mas eu queria, sei lá, ajudar." Harry soltou todo o ar, frustrado, finalmente mostrando como realmente se sentia.

"Olha, cara, eu realmente não deveria estar contando isso pra você. E, pior ainda, para o Weasley." Blaise disse encarando o ruivo, porém hesitou um segundo antes de contar. "Eu adoro o Draco, me entenda, mas eu não sei o que vocês dois estão fazendo. Você fala como se amasse ele, e ele fala como se tudo que você quisesse é sexo."

"Ele fala sobre mim?"

"Pouco, Draco não é de falar, mas ele se sente frustrado com você..."

"Eu que deveria estar assim."

"Draco já tem problema demais na vida dele, Potter. Talvez seria melhor se afastar."

"Desde quando ser rico, inteligente e bonito é problema?" Rony comentou incerto, porém corando achou melhor adicionar logo em seguida. "Não que eu ache ele bonito."

"Olha, eu realmente espero que essa conversa fique entre nós. Mas Draco não tem essa vida mole que vocês acham."

"Aposto que Lucius deve espancar ele." Harry comentou, lembrando-se como o loiro parecia abalado no dia que ambos sofreram o acidente.

"Não, nunca. Mas a governanta faz por ele."

"Como?" Rony perguntou, roubando as palavras de Harry.

"Só entre a gente, né?" E Blaise esperou eles concordarem antes de continuar. "Eu cresci com o menino, e Lucius contratou essa governanta que era professora de etiquetas e era uma carrasca. Passava o dia inteiro chamando atenção dele e sempre batia nele quando ele errava. Na mão obviamente, para não ficar marca."

"E Narcisa concordou com isso?"

"Outro problema, os Malfoys fizeram questão de manter a sete chaves, mas Narcisa teve câncer logo quando Draco nasceu, e passou uns bons cinco anos deitada na cama, com dores, e depois cansaço do tratamento e depressão. Foi complicado, então ele não tinha muito em quem confiar, nem mesmo em mim e em Pansy, que sempre estávamos pertos."

"Nossa, eu não imagino Narcisa desanimada."

"Eu também não e, graças a Deus, nem me lembro direito." Blaise amassou o copo de isopor, parecendo estar longe. "Depois disso, quando a mãe dele melhorou, as coisas ficaram mais calmas, mas ainda certos ensinamentos não eram supervisionados. Aquela mulher era assustadora."

"Ok, sinto pena dele, mas como isso se torna uma desculpa para ele ficar fugindo de Harry?" Rony perguntou meio sem graça.

"Eu não estou dando desculpas, estou explicando o que eu sempre vi. Draco sempre foi fechado, quieto, talvez seja culpa da louca que gostava de espancar ele, talvez da própria personalidade. Só que, quando ele entrou no colegial, parece que meio que piorou; ele não fazia nada, falava somente com a gente, mantinha-se sério e longe."

"Nós achamos que era só timidez, mas..." - Blaise continuou - "bom, ele é bonito e atraía muita atenção de muita gente. Os caras sempre vinham oferecer cartões para convidar ele para ser modelo, as meninas do colégio passavam o dia inteiro perseguindo ele. E quando se tem quinze anos e se é tímido, as pessoas perdoam. Mas as coisas mudam bastante quando você tem dezessete e nenhum interesse romântico ou sexual."

"Malfoy nunca aproveitou a chance?" Rony perguntou, parecendo legitimamente interessado na história.

"Não. Ele carregou até as fofocas sobre a homossexualidade dele, simplesmente ficou quieto e deixou falar o que quiserem. Pansy não aguentou como ele e meio que aproveitou o fato do ex ter acabado de trair ela, para poder dar o troco e ajudar Draco. Isso pelo menos fez os rumores darem uma acalmada."

"O Malfoy já dormiu com a Parkinson?" O ruivo perguntou com certo nojo.

"Queira saber que eu durmo hoje com a Parkinson." Blaise o lembrou.

"Nada contra! Mas a cena do Malfoy com ela me deixa meio... sei lá."

"É. Eu também achei muito estranho no começo. Mas Pansy foi de boa, afinal, ela tava ajudando um amigo. Isso, e os remédios começarem a fazer efeito, foi o que fez ele ser um pouco mais normal no primeiro ano de faculdade."

"Espera. Remédios?" Rony perguntou se virando para Harry.

"Ele toma alguns." O moreno respondeu, vendo como até Blaise se virou surpreso.

"Eu pulei essa parte da história. Na verdade, Pansy foi à casa do Draco e lá, conversando com Narcisa, ela meio que ficou sabendo sobre os remédios. Foi quando ela entrou em desespero por querer ajudar. Me surpreende que você saiba, Potter..."

"Ele me contou."

"O que o Malfoy tem?"

"Se chama Transtorno de Borderline." Harry respondeu, vendo Blaise hesitar. "É um transtorno de personalidade, meio que deixa ele mais cansado e triste, isso sem contar possíveis alterações de humor, e impulsividade e mais uns dez problemas diferentes..."

"Você pesquisou." Blaise comentou surpreso.

"Eu queria ajudar..."

"Espera, ele não vai se matar por causa disso né?" Rony perguntou com medo.

"Não." Blaise disse categórico. "A médica dele disse que ele tem mais problema de rejeição, e, como ele sempre foi meio quieto, é um pouco difícil realmente notar a impulsividade... Não que eu deveria saber o que a médica dele realmente pensa."

"Nossa, isso definitivamente explica muita coisa."

"Que tipo de coisa?" Harry perguntou curioso.

"O tipo que envolve a outra parte da história." Blaise sorriu, parecendo divertido por estar contando. "Draco entrou no colégio com seus recém completados dezoito anos, ganhou um carro, caiu no mesmo quarto que Crabbe e Goyle e tinha uma imensa interrogação na cabeça sobre não ter sentido nada no sexo com Pansy."

"Ele não sente nada? Como não sente nada?" Harry perguntou, novamente lembrando da forma como o menino agira com ele, a falta de interesse que deixara clara.

"Ok, com perdão da forma que eu vou falar, mas colocar os documentos dele num buraco quente é obviamente bom, mas Draco disse que para ele não fazia diferença, ele não sonhava com isso à noite, e, quando a coisa ficava complicada, ficar só na mão não lhe diferenciava. Não é que ele não sinta absolutamente nada, mas é como se não chamasse a atenção dele de verdade."

"Dizer que ficar na mão é melhor que sexo é definitivamente absurdo."

"Com certeza, Weasley, mas... Ele estava assim. Então, ele começou a colocar quilos e mais quilos de cocaína dentro do corpo. Ia para as festas, tomava um monte, cheirava mais um monte e então sumia. Os meninos do quarto diziam que ele estava dormindo por aí, meio que espalhando rumores. Mas na verdade ele sempre acabava no meu quarto ou de Pansy, passando mal, vomitando, chorando. Terrível."

"Sério? Talvez eu tivesse acreditado um pouco nesses rumores." Rony comentou sem graça.

"Todos acreditaram. Foi numa dessas que ele pediu para mim...para ver se ele realmente era..."

"Espera! Você dormiu com ele também?" Rony gritou corando violentamente.

"Foi uma chupada, nada demais." Blaise disse, porém riu quando o ruivo desviou a cara. "Bom, de qualquer jeito, o primeiro ano foi um lixo para ele. E, quando chegou o Natal, ele meio que surtou. Foi trabalhar com Riddle na campanha estúpida, começou a evitar eu e a Pansy, passou a frequentar bares longe da cidade, onde sempre acabava bêbado e expulso. O que deveria servir para ajudar na sexualidade dele acabou só piorando, porque ele continuou sem se importar e então, para piorar tudo, ele começou a se meter em brigas de bar."

"Normalmente," - Blaise continuou - "por eu estar em volta, eu meio que conseguia salvar ele, mas quando entramos de férias mesmo, ele sumiu para Deus sabe onde e voltou com a boca cortada, as costelas machucadas e o olho roxo. Lucius quase matou ele, e a imprensa caiu em cima, já que todos os bares disseram que não tinham visto ele, e ele falava que tinha brigado em bar."

"Foi quando ele exigiu mudança de quarto."

"Sim, Weasley. Eu pedi para ficar num de seis e para ficar com ele, como ajuda, e os quartos foram resorteados, aproveitando que Seamus e Dean tiveram que trocar também por motivos idiotas."

"Então, todo esse tempo que eu tava achando que Draco estava ficando louco..." Harry começou, irritado.

"Ele só está voltando às raízes."

"E vocês vão deixar isso acontecer?"

"Não podemos fazer nada..."

"É óbvio que podem." Ele grunhiu. "E Pansy ainda me ameaça por estar tentando ajudar."

"Draco não precisa de ajuda. Ele precisa que você se decida e então fale com ele."

"Como?"

"Você precisa entrar em termos com você mesmo, descobrir o que você quer de Draco e só então correr atrás." Blaise disse sério.

"Eu quero ser amigo dele."

"Você é louco por ele, Harry. É impossível que você ainda esteja negando isso."

"Eu não posso negar o que não existe."

"Você é louco, apaixonado por ele e pretende convencer nós dois que é só uma amizade?"

"Eu não... Eu não sirvo para relacionamentos."

"Talvez você sirva para ele."

"Ou definitivamente eu não sirva para ele!"

"Potter. Você só fala dele, corre atrás dele e aposto que você fica com frio na barriga todas as vezes que você acha que vai ver ele."

"Eu não... Não..." Harry sentiu suas palavras se perderem ao se lembrar de como se sentira quando o vira ao longe na biblioteca. "Ele nunca teria nada comigo."

"Ok, você já aceitou definitivamente que você gosta de Draco?"

"Eu... Eu gosto dele. Ele é...brilhante. E eu... Droga! Odeio ficar falando essas coisas." Harry comentou corando.

"Quando você fala em voz alta, fica mais fácil de fazer sua timidez ou nervosismo ir embora. Foi assim que eu me convenci de que precisava namorar a Hermione."

"Acontece que eu não posso ficar namorando ou esperando que ele tenha algo assim por mim."

"Claro que você pode. Draco tem no mínimo um certo interesse por você." Blaise sorriu, o acalmando. "É meio problemático, mas um relacionamento entre vocês talvez...ajudasse. Ambos."

"Mas Pansy vai destruir minhas bolas, cara."

"Pansy só vai atrás de você com aquelas medonhas unhas, se você fizer algo para machucar Draco, tipo fazer sexo e então não correr atrás dele por mais."

"Novamente, ainda bem que eu não sou o único a notar as unhas da Pansy!" Rony comentou, parecendo curiosamente aliviado, e Harry não pode segurar o sorriso. "Eu não sei como você consegue, cara..."

"Assustadoras na vida real, maravilhosamente sexys na cama." Blaise comentou com um sorriso.

"AI! Eca!" Rony reclamou, enquanto batia no braço de um divertido Blaise. E, dessa vez, Harry não pôde deixar de pensar que talvez estivesse na hora de começar a lidar com a verdade e correr atrás do cara que, literalmente, o deixava louco.

* * *

_**¹** para maiores conhecimentos sobre o governo britânico ( que é muito complexo) segue o link._

_pt . wikipedia wiki/ Reino_Unido#Administra.C3.A7.C3.B5es_nacionais_descentralizadas_

_**N.A.** Sim, enrolei muito, e me desculpem, mas pesquisar sobre todos os sistemas de governos, e sobre drogas e coisas do gênero tomou mais tempo do que a escrita em si. =D_

_Espero que tenham curtido o episodio, já que ele ficou muito grande precisei dividir em dois, mas eu juro que o próximo chegara mais rápido do que esse._

_Obrigado a todos por lerem, e deixem review sobre a nova decisão de Harry. ;D_

_**N.B. :** Gente, milhões de desculpas. De todo esse tempo que vocês ficaram esperando por esse capítulo novinho, eu sou responsável por duas semanas de atraso. Sorry! :(_

_Bem, os planos da Nathy estão geniais; mal posso esperar. Então, vocês já sabem: comentem, comentem, comentem e torçam para que o próximo capítulo venha voando!_


	13. Chapter 12

**Verdade ou desafio**

Harry Potter é somente mais um adolescente problemático com vicio em drogas, porem quando ele encontra com Draco Malfoy, no dormitório da faculdade, sua curiosidade o leva a procurá-lo. Problema sempre atrai mais problema.

**Atenção:** Essa é uma fanfic não-magica, ou seja nossos queridos personagens de Harry Potter são seres humanos comuns, simples troxas!

**Atenção 2:** Se você é incapaz de lidar com grandes emoções, não aconselho a leitura desta. Afinal, alem de relacionamento homem com homem, essa fanfic oferece também tremendas doses de tristeza, depressão, drogas, sexo fácil, abusos, e desespero pessoal

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

Draco se sentia acabado. Inventar de fazer um estágio tão longe de seu quarto era algo absurdo e, ao mesmo tempo, obrigatório. Todos os dias ele acordava às sete, correndo para a aula, ainda molhado do banho. Seis tempos, divididos em aulas, professores e andares diferentes, tomavam sua manhã até meio dia e quarenta, e então novamente ele saía correndo, dessa vez dentro do carro novíssimo, até o centro de Londres, indo parar num gabinete de madeira escura e de estofados verdes e, para seu desespero, com uma mesa a pouquíssimos metros da de Tom Riddle.

Seu trabalho, sem contar atender telefonemas, era mínimo. Normalmente, só tinha que entregar coisas a outros gabinetes ou acompanhar Tom como um assessor particular. Não havia absolutamente nada de direito ali, e, mesmo quando roubava alguma pasta com alguma possível futura lei, ele tinha pouquíssimo tempo para ler, antes de ela ser tomada. Era irritante e entediante, mas pelo menos, com o local mais sério, Riddle também se tornara mais distante em seu tratamento. Raramente sequer lhe dirigia a palavra.

E quando finalmente se livrava de Londres, ainda era obrigado a correr para pegar as aulas que iam das sete até às onze. Seus desenhos e a sua alimentação eram coisas distantes em sua mente agora. Precisava se focar em prestar toda atenção possível no que era obrigado a fazer, afinal, estava definitivamente na sua reta final de faculdade. No ano seguinte, seria obrigado a apresentar uma monografia completa, e então o mundo real o esperava. Longe de Riddle, Potter, e qualquer outro nome que pudesse sonhar.

Ficar sem saber sobre a vida de Harry parecia, agora, algo que ele teria que se acostumar. Da forma como tinha contado para Pansy que aconteceria, fazer sexo com o menino tinha se tornado a única forma de afastá-lo, já que ultimamente Draco não o via nunca.

Quando fugira para a Itália junto com a mãe, tinha realmente acreditado que ali seria o fim de sua paz, e chegara a cogitar a ideia de desistir de tudo e ficar por lá mesmo, ainda mais quando um dos vários conhecidos famosos de Narcisa tinha o chamado para modelar para algumas fotos, dispostos a pagar milhões pelo que eles chamavam de beleza austera.

Era óbvio que não poderia fugir de seus problemas, e, quando sua mãe finalmente decidiu por dar encerrada sua viagem, curiosamente, a dois dias do início das aulas, Draco teve que engolir seu medo e voltar para Londres.

E agora, voltando para Hogwarts de mais uma tarde de trabalho, Draco curiosamente sentia-se tão assustado como no seu primeiro dia. Era fácil imaginar tantas milhares de maneiras de dar um fora em Harry se ele o perseguisse, mas era impossível fazer sua mente trabalhar do mesmo jeito quando aqueles olhos verdes o encaravam, e ele descobrira isso da pior forma.

Draco estacionou o carro, ainda se lembrando do encontro nebuloso que tivera na boate e o uso de coragem em pó que fora obrigado a caçar. Caminhou devagar até a entrada do dormitório, tão imerso em si mesmo, que não pode conter o grito quando uma cabeça ruiva chocou-se com ele logo na entrada do dormitório.

"Céus, eu não te vi, Malfoy." Rony comentou, pegando do chão as folhas que tinham voado das mãos do loiro. "Desculpa."

"Por que você esta correndo?" Draco perguntou, ciente de que estava mais amigável do que deveria, mas curiosamente com preguiça de ser mal educado.

"Hermione brigou comigo, esqueci uns livros no quarto."

"É sexta à noite, Weasley." Draco comentou, caminhando ao lado do ruivo com calma.

"Você normalmente tem aula todas as noites. Minha namorada prefere usar esse tempo para estudar." Ele comentou com um tom de voz que deixava claro que não achava nenhum dos dois normal.

"Eu tenho aula, porque eu tenho um estágio decente à tarde. Você deveria tentar descobrir o que é isso."

"Haha." Rony riu irônico, entrando no quarto primeiro. "Optar por estágio na prisão não me torna estranho; é um bom local."

"Aquela prostituta gritando pelas vinte libras do programa demonstra isso." Draco ironizou, lembrando uma das milhões de histórias que Blaise lhe contara.

"Ah..." Rony fez uma cara de nojo e, hesitando em pegar o livro, virou-se para o banheiro. "Nem me lembre. Mas ela ofereceu os serviços, se você estiver interessado, Malfoy."

E dessa vez o loiro não pôde segurar a risada, jogando as suas coisas na cômoda ao seu lado, preguiçoso demais para ajeitá-las. Talvez colocasse o pijama e simplesmente fosse deitar-se, sem se importar com as dezenas –

"PUTA MERDA. MALFOY!" O grito do ruivo o assustou, e, com certa pressa, foi até o banheiro, imaginando que aquilo fosse tudo uma piada.

"O que você está gritando... oh, meu deus." Draco respondeu a si mesmo, travando completamente na porta do banheiro diante da cena mais bizarra do mundo.

Rony estava agachado no chão, os braços segurando com firmeza o corpo inerte de um Harry Potter branco como os azulejos à sua volta, mas era uma imensa agulha jogada no chão ao lado de uma mínima poça de sangue que atraía seu olhar.

"Puta merda, Malfoy, me ajuda! Faz alguma coisa!" Rony gritou, acordando-o, fazendo-o finalmente se mover.

Draco escorregou para o tapete, ajudando o ruivo com o peso de Harry.

"Ele precisa vomitar." O loiro disse, nervoso e confuso.

"Ele acabou de enfiar uma maldita agulha cheia de heroína! Do que adianta vomitar?" A voz dele estava esganiçada e desesperada.

"Ok, chuveiro. Vem, vamos carregar ele." Draco ordenou, puxando-o para cima e o levando em direção a um dos boxes. "Água gelada, precisamos acordar ele."

Mesmo sem mais palavras, Rony se esticou, ligando o chuveiro, e ambos os meninos tiveram que se molhar para conseguir que a cabeça de Harry finalmente entrasse em contato com a água gelada. Para a surpresa e alívio de ambos, um murmúrio de reclamação veio do corpo pesado.

"Isso! Harry!" Draco o chamou, virando-se delicadamente, para dar leves tapas no seu rosto, só ficando contente quando o viu abrir os olhos. "Isso! Acorda! Precisamos de você acordado."

"Vomitar..." Harry falou baixo, perdendo levemente a força na cabeça.

"Não se atreva! Eu me recuso a lavar vômito do meu Ralph Lauren!" Draco falou sério, ganhando uma risada meio morta do moreno. "Tire a roupa."

"Você quer meu corpo... de novo." Ele murmurou sorrindo e tentando puxar a camisa em vão.

"Eu não..." Draco corou, encarando Rony, que parecia mais entretido em ajudar Harry com o tecido molhado. "Rony vai te ajudar."

Saindo rapidamente do boxe, ele correu de volta para o quarto, pegando uma toalha e roupas suas para Harry, parando por cinco segundos, para sentir se as suas pernas estavam realmente firmes para encarar aquilo, e, antes que sua mente gritasse algo, se virou para voltar ao banheiro.

Dessa vez, porém, Rony estava em pé ao lado do boxe, encarando com certa preocupação Harry, que parecia colocar até sua alma para fora apoiado na privada, somente de cueca molhada.

"Ele está melhor?"

"Com certeza. Fez piada sobre eu estar molhando e começou a contar uma história erótica sobre você, antes de acabar... aí." Rony comentou cansado.

"Eu.. o quê? Ele devia estar imaginando..."

"Todo mundo sabe, Draco." Rony disse, vendo o loiro estremecer assustado. "Ninguém vai contar nada. É uma promessa."

"Por que fariam isso comigo?" Draco perguntou, incerto. "Digo, ser... 'bacana'?"

"Bom... Eu e Dean não temos interesse nenhum em vocês, Seamus fez Harry prometer que contaria sobre alguns detalhes picantes, e Blaise quase perdeu uma bola para Pansy só de sonhar de comentar algo."

"Me surpreende que ela não ameaçou a todos." Draco comentou, lembrando bem de como a amiga poderia ser protetora.

"Ela ameaçou Harry." Rony comentou inocente, mas antes que pudesse aproveitar a expressão de surpresa de Draco, o moreno optou por cair para trás rindo e batendo a cabeça mais forte do que deveria.

"Ela não..." O moreno tentou falar entre uma risada e outra. "Ela não me assusta."

"Vamos fingir que não. Vem cá agora, precisamos te vestir." Draco comentou se aproximando.

"Hmmmm, você vai me ver peladiiiiiiiiinho." Harry disse, ainda rindo de algo que nenhum dos outros meninos entendia.

"Cale a boca." Rony ordenou, pegando a toalha e roupa dos braços de Draco e indo até Harry. Sem nem se importar em erguer o menino, secou-o rapidamente e arrancou sua cueca.

Draco se virou sem graça e constatou pelo barulho que Rony tinha aquilo sobre controle. Por isso, preferiu fugir para o quarto, onde ajeitou o lençol de Harry para deitá-lo. Somente se virou quando ouviu os dois se aproximando.

"Eu não quero dormiiiiiiiiiir..." O moreno reclamou, mas caiu no colchão sem esforço. "Eu querooo o Draaaco. Draaaaaaaaacooooooo..." Ele cantou com a voz abafada.

"Dormir, Harry." Draco comentou, puxando a coberta.

"Fica aqui comiiiigo..." Harry implorou, e, sem graça, o loiro sentou ao seu lado, sentindo sua mão ser agarrada. "Hmmmm, você é sempre tão gelaado."

"Dorme, Harry." Foi a vez de Rony comentar, sentando em sua cama de frente para Draco. E, antes mesmo que um dos dois pudesse se preocupar, um ronco forte veio do moreno.

"Isso é ridículo." Draco comentou e pela primeira vez pôde notar que seu coração batia com força dentro do seu peito, a cabeça ainda tonta.

"Ele... será que ele tentou se matar?" Rony perguntou incerto.

"Provavelmente ele estava somente experimentando algo. Você sabe como ele tem mania de usar qualquer coisa que possa tirar ele da realidade."

"É terrível isso. Ele realmente poderia ter morrido! Eu sabia que ele estava mal, mas isso... isso é absurdo."

"Ele estava mal?"

"Você. Desde que..." Rony corou, chacoalhando as mãos.

"Sexo, Weasley, não é uma palavra tão assustadora." Draco disse fingindo não se importar.

"Assustador é ter que ficar imaginando essa cena." Ele apertou os olhos, incomodado. "Ele tá assim desde aquele dia. Se arrastou pelas férias, tudo que falava era sobre você. Foi infernal."

"Ele já deveria ter se esquecido disso."

"Como ele é capaz de esquecer depois daquilo?" Rony perguntou meio alto, e dessa vez Draco se viu obrigado a levantar, irritado. "Vocês dois são ridículos, eu não tenho ideia de por que vocês ficam rodando em círculos."

"Ele não gosta de mim."

"Ele é louco por você!"

"Não!" Draco gritou e então hesitou um segundo, notando como as vozes de ambos estavam elevadas. "Potter parece que tem interesse em mim, mas a verdade é que não tem. Ele só liga para si mesmo, para a próxima conquista, e é isso que eu fui para ele."

"Ok, talvez você tenha dito uma verdade." Rony assumiu e, envergonhado, pegou os livros da cama.

Draco suspirou e fingiu se preparar para um banho, sabendo muito bem que iria na verdade limpar o banheiro de qualquer droga existente e tentar tirar do peito aquele desespero.

"Sabe," Rony disse parando na porta do quarto – "você pode ter dito uma verdade, mas talvez... talvez, algo tenha mudado, talvez você tenha mudado ele." E, com um sorriso sem graça, se virou, saindo do quarto.

Draco realmente duvidava disso, mas não pôde deixar de hesitar com uma pequena esperança. Obviamente, esmagou ela rapidamente, preferindo virar para suas roupas e repetir mentalmente toda a sua rotina.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Em Hogwarts, era fácil ver o tempo passar à sua frente como um sonho: as aulas se intensificando, milhões de trabalhos, novos alunos. Era uma rotina comum. Então, com o fim de semana ou algum feriado, o que deveria ser um tempo de estudo se tornava uma zona.

As salas de recreações eram muito frequentadas, principalmente as de cinema, que ofereciam filmes variados, com intervalos de quinze minutos entre um e outro, para que todos pudessem assistir, as academias lotavam e o gramado em volta do lago se tornava ponto de encontro, mesmo com o frio.

Para Harry, acreditar que aquilo tinha se tornado sua vida era, no mínimo, absurdo. E em pensar que há menos de quatro anos estava trancado no antigo quarto de brinquedos do seu primo, completamente alheio a qualquer sonho real que pudesse ter.

Sua vida estava perfeita, e nem mesmo o irritante sumiço de Draco o afetava tanto.

Não, depois de ter levado uma bronca gigantesca de Rony sobre ter desmaiado no banheiro – ele se recusava acreditar que quase tivesse tido uma overdose, como o ruivo gostava de dizer – Harry ajeitara sua vida. Queria Draco, isso era um fato, e ele notava com o tempo que não mudaria sua opinião.

Nem tinha ideia de quando sua mente estivera tão decidida, de quando tivera a certeza que gostava de alguém, mas sabia que ficar enrolando o loiro estava começando a ficar irritante para ambos. Então, dera um passo para trás e ficara somente observando o comportamento assustadoramente obsessivo dele, as milhões de aulas e trabalhos, e não pôde deixar de perceber a forma como Draco ficava cada dia mais e mais nervoso, como se tivesse tão perto de perder o pouco controle e seriedade que mantinha.

Ninguém mais fazia piadas com ele ou sequer conversava com o menino quando ele estava no quarto (o que por si só já era um ato raro), mas, logo que Harry virava as costas, algo parecia mudar, e várias vezes flagrou Draco fazendo comentários mal humorados para alguém e recebendo somente uma risada de volta.

O primeiro mês de aula tinha voado, e nem mesmo a diversão de ver milhões de problemas no estágio na prisão, que escolhera junto a Rony parecia aplacar a ansiedade que estava em não poder sair. Após seu pequeno erro, o ruivo tinha contado a todos a verdade, e, em um ato de proteção, eles tomaram de Harry a chave da moto e agora ficavam entretendo-o durante a noite no salão de jogos, com horas de poker e algumas bebedeiras no quarto único de Pansy, de onde eles sempre acabavam "expulsos" por dois adolescentes extremamente excitados.

Acreditar que passara um mês sem nada no sangue, somente um ocasional baseado nos fundos da sala junto a Blaise, parecia absurdo. Mas, novamente, seu mundo estava perfeito.

Com o fim das primeiras provas do semestre, Harry se pegou encontrando Draco dormindo cansado e relaxado no quarto, entre os intervalos de aula e trabalho, e, com a certeza de Blaise ao seu lado, concluiu que talvez deveria voltar a agir.

Depois de ver o loiro passar por uma fase de isolação completa, a ponto de mudar o trajeto para evitar qualquer encontro com Harry, ele finalmente tinha relaxado e se acostumado de certa forma com o moreno entrando e saindo do quarto, sem nunca realmente responder nada.

Estava deitado na cama, pensando em como realmente faria isso acontecer, em um sábado folgado no qual todos os seus amigos estavam fazendo coisas como casais, quando a solução de seus problemas entrou irritado pela porta.

Harry se assustou; normalmente Draco tinha aula até às cinco da tarde, mesmo no sábado, mas hoje não eram nem três, e o loiro já voltara para o quarto.

"Hm, Draco?" O moreno o chamou, levantando-se da cama, porém o loiro somente guardou seus cadernos, mexendo na última gaveta da sua cômoda. "Você saiu cedo da aula." Ele tentou novamente, sem conseguir nada além de um breve olhar sobre os ombros. "Então, você vai realmente ficar sem falar comigo?" Silêncio o seguiu como de costume. "Olha, se você está bravo comigo por causa da história do banheiro, eu já tentei me desculpar, sabe... Você vai realmente fingir que não me escuta?"

Draco somente se levantou, segurando um caderno diferente e grosso e uma estranha caixa marrom e, parecendo realmente não se importar com Harry, largou o celular e começou a se virar para sair.

"Você precisa conversar comigo!" Harry falou, entrando no seu caminho.

"Sai da minha frente."

"Ok, não era isso que eu queria, mas pelo menos você falou." Harry comentou, tentando soar animado, mas o olhar de desprezo de Draco entregou que ele não se importava. "Por favor."

"Eu preciso que você saia da minha frente." Ele voltou a repetir, sem desviar o olhar; aquilo era mais do que Harry esperava, com certeza.

"E eu preciso que você converse comigo."

"Eu não quero conversar com você."

"E então o quê? Você vai catar suas coisas, sentar em um lugar escondido e fingir que você me odeia."

"Eu te odeio."

"Não é bem a verdade."

"Sai, Potter."

"Olha! Eu entendo, fiz merda. Eu não esperava que eu tivesse uma reação tão ruim aquele dia."

"Você usou heroína e esperava que tudo ficasse bem?" Ele perguntou descrente.

"Eu esperava esquecer. Você estava me evitando, e meus amigos me falaram umas coisas que me deixaram em dúvida, e eu só queria paz."

"Parabéns, você quase conseguiu isso para todo o sempre."

"Até mesmo Ron me perdoou. Por que você não pode me ajudar aqui?"

"Porque eu não quero e não vou conversar com você, Potter."

"Draco..."

"Não!" Ele falou irritado, tentando sem sucesso desviar-se.

"Draco! Eu estou falando sério. Vamos só..."

"Quantas vezes você tem que receber um fora para entender?"

"Quantas vezes você tem que fugir até cansar?" Harry virou a pergunta para ele, e isso pareceu afetá-lo. "Eu quero e preciso conversar com você, ok? Por favor, me escute por cinco minutos."

"Não vai fazer diferença, nada do que você disser." Draco deixou claro, cruzando os braços na frente do peito.

"Posso tentar?" E quando Draco ficou quieto, encarando o chão, Harry decidiu que simplesmente começar era melhor. "Olha, eu cometi um erro. Eu estou super acostumado a simplesmente ter que lidar com o problema dentro das minhas calças e, quando eu conheci você, foi basicamente assim que eu pensei que eu deveria agir."

"Eu nunca tive ninguém, Draco." Harry continuou, vendo o loiro se afastar e se sentar na cama. "Eu não tenho memórias dos meus pais, e a única coisa que meus tios sempre me ensinaram foi a limpar a casa. Demorou quase oito anos para eu ser abraçado pela primeira vez, e então, quando eu finalmente conheci meu padrinho, ele tinha outros problemas para lidar. Você não está ciente de como é difícil confiar numa pessoa que passa seis meses fora e um comigo."

"Eu estudava em colégios públicos horríveis e voltava para casa para cozinhar e lavar para a minha tia. As minhas roupas eram todas de segunda-mão, do meu primo gordo."

"Você quer que eu sinta pena de você?" Draco perguntou, ainda meio revoltado.

"Eu quero te contar minha história." Harry disse simplesmente. "Quando eu completei dezesseis anos e pude fazer a escolha diante de um tribunal sobre onde eu queria ficar, Sirius não aceitou que eu ficasse com ele. E uma psicóloga estúpida disse que eu não estaria preparado para me mudar para tão longe." Dessa vez, não pôde segurar a risada azeda. "Foi a primeira vez que eu senti muito ódio. E foi também a primeira vez que eu usei alguma droga. Eu simplesmente fugi, sai dos Dursleys e corri até uma boate, bebi tudo em que eu consegui colocar minhas mãos, dei em cima de uma garçonete, e ela acabou me levando para casa. Heroína. Minha primeira vez."

"Eu não conseguia me lembrar de nada no dia seguinte, só sei que eu acordei às duas da tarde, completamente sem roupa e acabado. E que aquilo foi o mais vivo que eu me senti em muito tempo." Harry suspirou e sentiu uma ponta de esperança diante do silêncio e atenção do loiro. "Eu acabei amigo da Lisa, a garçonete, e ela acabava me fornecendo Meth¹, algumas vezes um pouco de baseado, coisas assim. E ela meio que me adotou. Cuidava de mim, me ensinava as coisas e acabou me apresentando à Faculdade Publica de Londres e ao verdadeiro namorado dela, o Teezer."

Harry começou a andar, notando que Draco o acompanhava com o olhar. "Ele era um vendedor. Fazia Direito, quarto ano, e vendia tudo que você imaginar em drogas. Nós três ficamos melhores amigos. E entrar na faculdade foi só o que precisava."

"Não tenho a mínima ideia de como terminei aquele ano. Raramente ia na aula, passava dias e semanas na casa de Lisa, sem meus tios nem notarem, e comecei a compensar meu tédio com sexo. Era o dia inteiro e muito fácil, já que eu era amigo íntimo de um traficante. Lisa também sempre estava no meio, Teezer aparentemente adorava ver ela dormindo com outras pessoas. Então, esse era meu trabalho naquele círculo... Sem contar as milhões de festas e orgias..."

"Como você veio parar aqui?" Draco perguntou, traindo seu silêncio pela primeira vez.

"Foi do meio para o fim do ano... Eu conheci esse cara, John, maravilhoso, e meio que curtia as mesmas coisas que eu. Teezer me disse para tentar algo com ele, e foi a primeira vez que eu conscientemente resolvi fazer algum movimento. Estava chateado com Sirius na época e acabei fugindo para casa de Lisa enquanto ele estava na cidade. Eu nunca fazia isso, porque eu sabia que ele ia me encontrar e me afastar de tudo aquilo."

"Passei a tarde inteira flertando com John, com medo de tentar alguma coisa mais, e, quando deu a noite, Teezer apareceu com Lisa e com um saco do que ele chamava a mais nova sensação. Era uma mistura qualquer de crack. Algo novo. Ele insistiu que nós tentássemos e, depois de preparar tudo, começou a aplicar. John foi o primeiro, nossa..." Harry hesitou diante da lembrança. "Eu me lembro como se fosse hoje. Ele ficou branco, começou a rir e caiu duro no chão. Estávamos todos muito alterados, então nós só rimos e achamos graça daquilo. Com Lisa foi a mesma coisa, e ficamos só eu e Teezer sóbrios; ele raramente usava qualquer coisa, e eu estava com quilos de cocaína no sangue. Ficamos conversando e esperando um dos dois voltarem à consciência, ter alguma reação, qualquer coisa. Ficamos umas duas horas sentados lá até notarmos que tinha algo errado..."

"Teezer... entrou em pânico, gritou e tentou acordar Lisa, mas nada acontecia, eles estavam super roxos, e quando ele notou que nada ia dar certo, simplesmente levantou e fugiu. Eu fiquei sozinho lá, sem saber o que ia acontecer, o que eu deveria fazer... Acabei chamando uma ambulância, desesperado."

"Eles sobreviveram?" Draco perguntou diante do silêncio do moreno.

"Não... A mistura era letal no fim das contas, eles foram levados em sacos pretos para o IML, e eu algemado para a delegacia de polícia." Harry suspirou. "Eles não poderiam me acusar de nada, é claro; eu estava limpo, não vendia nada, a casa não era minha, não tinha sido eu que tinha aplicado, mas a vergonha de estar lá, de ver meu padrinho ter que ir me buscar... Foi horrível."

"Quando cheguei em casa, simplesmente morri. Passei uma semana escondido debaixo de um edredom, sem comer e sem reação. Foi nesse meio tempo que Sirius notou que precisava ser uma autoridade. Tirou meus papéis de transferência da faculdade, pegou minhas coisas nos Dursleys e levou para a casa dele e, finalmente depois de milhões de anos, foi conversar com Remus. Foi quando eles fizeram as pazes... E conseguiram uma vaga para mim aqui." Harry sorriu. "Sirius me deu uma bronca horrível, me mandou reagir e começou a me levar em vários lugares. Comprou roupas novas para mim, minha moto, móveis para meu quarto, me levou em bares. Como um pai, me ensinando a entrar devidamente na fase adulta."

"Eu não entendo por que você tá me contando isso, Potter."

"Porque eu preciso, porque eu quero. Eu quero ver você reagir também, e está na hora de eu assumir minha responsabilidade. Eu sou louco por você, Draco, desde o primeiro dia." Harry revelou, sentando-se ao lado dele na cama. "E... eu não consigo me importar com essa sua mania de me convencer que é errado, porque não é."

"E foi por isso que você quis dormir comigo?"

"Essa é a única maneira que eu sei lidar com minhas vontades, Draco. Se eu quero algo, eu tomo; é assim que me ensinaram a ser, e você me intriga e me irrita. Você dá em cima de mim e foge, começa a ser meu amigo e foge, dorme comigo e foge."

"Eu não tenho o mesmo interesse por você que você tem por mim..." Draco mentiu, sem graça.

"Então por que você continua jogando esse jogo comigo? Por que você continua me encarando dessa maneira?"

"Oh... Eu não sabia nem que eu tinha uma maneira de encarar, Potter." Draco suspirou, confuso e nervoso. "Eu não sei o que eu deveria estar te dizendo. Nem se eu realmente quisesse isso eu poderia fazer algo..."

"Mas você me quer?"

"Potter..." Draco abriu a boca pronto para ditar aquele discurso decorado de como o problema não era ele e de como as coisas eram mais complicadas do que pareciam, mas, quando ergueu o seu rosto, firmando seus olhos naqueles verdes, ele hesitou. E então Harry estava se aproximando, e ele não podia fazer nada.

Harry tinha a boca firme, quente; uma boca que conhecia cada canto de seu corpo, mas que definitivamente não deveria tentá-lo em um beijo. Draco estremeceu, pronto para escapar, mas dessa vez foram as mãos morenas que o alcançaram, segurando seu rosto, enquanto mordiscava seus lábios.

"Draco..." O moreno murmurou, tentando seus lábios selados. "Me diz a verdade. Você me quer?"

E, dessa vez, não havia como fugir. Sim, Draco o desejava, muito, e cada centímetro de seu corpo gritava contra sua consciência. Harry mordeu seus lábios uma última vez, e então o loiro abriu passagem.

Era como se não houvesse tempo para correr atrás do prejuízo. Harry o envolvia, prendendo língua com língua, fazendo-o estremecer e buscar por apoio. Draco gemeu, se amaldiçoando por deixar tão claro que aquilo o destruía, e, aproveitando que sua mão estava apoiada abertamente no peito do moreno, o empurrou para longe de si e de qualquer chance de destruir com sua sanidade.

"Draco?" Harry perguntou, e o loiro ficou feliz em vê-lo arfando, também levemente descompensado.

"Você não pode fazer isso comigo." Draco murmurou com o pouco de coragem que ainda possuía.

"Eu não poderia ficar sem te beijar por ainda mais tempo." Harry disse honestamente.

"Pare! Pare como isso!" Draco o repreendeu.

"O que custa tentar?" Ele perguntou. "Qual o problema em querermos ficar juntos? Em tentarmos?"

"Você esquece quem é meu pai, para quem eu trabalho..."

"Eles não precisam saber!" E isso pareceu calar Draco. "Ninguém nesse quarto precisa saber. Nós nos escondemos, mentimos, e daqui a dois anos estaremos formados, tendo nosso próprio dinheiro."

"E isso nos isenta de precisar da aprovação de todos?"

"Isso nos torna donos de nós mesmos. Eu não vou me importar com mais ninguém, se eu tiver você."

"E a garota Weasley?"

"Céus, Draco, nós nos beijamos uma vez, e isso porque eu estava cansado de sentir minha própria mão no meu pau. Por sua culpa."

"Potter..." Draco hesitou e, respirando fundo, não pôde deixar de sentir o coração bater mais rápido: talvez aquilo desse certo, talvez fosse bom, mas até que ponto ele estaria arriscando sua vida boa, sua família e seu futuro por aquele garoto? "Você acha que nós daríamos certos?"

"Eu acho que nós nunca vamos descobrir se não tentarmos..."

"Ninguém..." Ele respirou fundo, deixando seu coração calar de vez sua razão. "Ninguém ficará sabendo?"

"Não por mim, nunca!" Harry disse, mas tinha um delicado sorriso em seu rosto.

"Pode... pode ser." Draco disse, e, antes que conseguisse pensar, o moreno já estava pulando em cima dele, beijando-o de um modo carinhoso e feroz. Suas mãos caçando o fim da camisa do loiro, e ele sabia o que exatamente Potter estava querendo naquele momento. "Espera! Espera..."

"Sim?" Harry se afastou brevemente, curioso com a interrupção.

"Se vamos realmente fazer isso... pra valer, eu tenho algumas regras."

"Ok...?"

"Nada de invadir minha cama quando alguém mais estiver olhando. E se você por um caso dormir aqui, terá que se esconder de manhã para ninguém ver."

"Claro."

"Nada de perseguição, ou brigas na balada, ou drogas."

"Álcool é droga?"

"Não."

"Então está certo."

"E..." Draco corou, desviando o olhar. "Eu quero que você tome as coisas... devagar. Nada de pularmos naquela bagunça que fizemos."

"Ei..." Harry o chamou, erguendo seu rosto "Você dita nosso ritmo. As regras são suas."

"Obrigado."

"Agora... podemos nos beijar escondidos na sua cama enquanto ninguém aparece?" Ele perguntou levemente ansioso.

"Curiosamente, eu não esperava nada mais desesperado de você..." Draco disse, porém teve que morder a boca para segurar o riso.

E então, novamente, Harry o atacou, o empurrando contra a cama, enquanto fechava as cortinas rapidamente. Quando suas bocas se encontraram, Draco se perguntou como tinha se negado aquilo por tanto tempo.

* * *

_**N.A.** E o premio de pessoas mais enroladas vão para! EU E RAFA! Ahahha... ok, isso não é brincadeira e eu sei que vocês me odeiam... mas em nossa defesa, somos jovens estudiosas. Ou algo do gênero._

_Mas assumo que tava com medo de publicar esse chappie, um pouco de fofura.. e sorte para Harry, ainda tem muuuuuito mais por vir. Não esquentem, e bom, agora que minhas férias já acabaram, eu prometo que eu volto a escrever com mais frequência!_

_E por favor, me digam se gostaram desse chappie, pq ainda tenho duvidas =x_

_**N.B.:** Nada a comentar, porque esse capítulo me deixou sem palavras. Mas, vale lembrar, que reviews são sempre bem-vindas e, com certeza, fazem o capítulo vir mais rápido. As eventuais demoras são culpa minha, admito. *se abaixa*_

_Comentem? *.*_


End file.
